Call Me
by ariviand
Summary: A detailing of many 'missing scenes' between Alec and Magnus, starting with the first time they meet in Ch. 12 of *City of Bones* and ending with the last chapter of City of Glass. Update: Ch. 54 is up. Epilogue and thanks to the readers.
1. Confrontation

All right, so I decided after playing it rough and maybe a little raunchy, I wanted to try a new angle for Alec and Magnus. I want to write something sweet and fresh, without you know...sounding like a cheesy romance novel or anything. I thought trying to detail their first night, after that initial meet and greet would be fun. Sorry if the story is old and redundant by now. It's new to me?

Inspired by Chapter 12, Dead Man's Party in City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. The italicized portion at the beginning is a direct quotation (tried to give props in the parenthesis at the end). Not my contribution!

Still a newbie. Please take pity. Be gentle?

**CALL ME  
**by ariviand

edited by **Miyabita** (1/31/10) Thank you!!

**Chapter One**: Confrontation

_Jace nodded. "Don't want to overstay our welcome."_

_"What welcome?" Magnus asked. "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn't. Not that you aren't all fairly charming, and as for you—" He dropped a glittery wink at Alec, who looked astounded. "Call me?"_

(from City of Bones, paperback edition, pg. 243 by Cassandra Clare).

- - - -

Alec lifted his eyes to the metal square, eyelids fluttering. It was a nervous twitch, like the impassible lump lodged in his throat. Or the knot in his stomach.

**Bane**.

He'd already worked through a stern pep talk on the way over. He was going to confront the warlock, accuse him of singling him out at the party. He would show him that if this was just some kind of stunt to berate him, poke fun of the "weak link" in front of the others - not to mention a roomful of vampires and fae folk - he wasn't going to take it. After all, he'd been nothing but _nice _to the guy, even sympathetic about his childhood.

Jace wouldn't have _stammered_ after Magnus. He would have laughed it off or snapped back with some self-assured, sarcastic comment like "you wish".

What if the warlock really was expecting his call?

_Well, I've got news for you, Downworlder_, Alec repeated in his head, trying to regroup and get back to the mental monologue. _I've got no intention of wasting minutes on _ **_you_**_._

But even the thought made his stomach twist. No, he couldn't say that. If he was being honest, he didn't even really like thinking it…

He lowered his eyes shyly from the nameplate - unnerved just looking at it - while he fortified himself.

What would be the point in trying to embarrass him? Just for the fun of it? Just to make him blush? Was Magnus Bane the kind of person that enjoyed putting down other people? Maybe it was a last-minute jibe to get back at them for crashing his party and monopolizing his precious time. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all.

On the other hand, he was hosting a party in honor of his _cat_. He wasn't holding shop inside his flat.

Nodding to himself, he lifted his head again and pressed the buzzer. He waited a long minute, heartbeat drumming in his ears, his own breathing too loud. _This is crazy._

He crossed his arms over his chest, lips thinning out. No answer. He felt minutely braver when the silence stretched out, and he was in the process of calling it off, deciding it really wasn't worth his time anyway. It wasn't like their paths were bound to cross anytime soon. And it was awfully late—

"COME HELL OR HIGH WATER, THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

Alec stumbled backward at the loud, static-y voice that responded. It seemed like the speaker vibrated with the force of the warlock's growl.

When Alec was too stunned – and too nervous – to respond, Magnus continued.

"WELL?" he barked, obviously waiting for some explanation. Probably expecting an emergency of epic proportions to be woken, again, at this unholy hour.

"I...I'm sorry…" Alec began, hands balling into fists inside the pockets of his coat, trying to keep them from trembling from the strong mixture of adrenaline and anticipation.

"Never mind that," the warlock replied shortly, trying to keep calm. He sighed wearily. "Come up or go away. But be quick about it," he snapped and buzzed him in.

Alec's nerves were on edge as he took to the rickety stairwell again, careful to keep his hands inside the confines of his pockets, remembering the sticky green goo that Clary had encountered earlier. Besides, he didn't really trust the railing.

His boots left heavy, clunking sounds as he rose. By the time he reached the second floor landing, the door was open. He froze, not sure if it was ok to enter on his own. He looked down at his feet, trying to stay calm.

_Breathe. Focus. You're not walking into battle._ Not that he wasn't experiencing the same fight or flight response. Knock or walk?

"You," a low voice resounded from the entry. Alec glanced up again, startled. Magnus leaned against the open door, his hair limp on one side, and mussed on the other (as if he'd been sleeping on his side). His face was flushed, also indicative of sleep, and completely devoid of makeup. Alec was speechless. And staring.

"I'm sorry…" Alec felt compelled to apologize again, though kicking himself. This was not how he'd planned it. He was going to make the warlock apologize for taunting him. He was going to demand an explanation. He-

Magnus cocked his head to one side, studying him. Then he reached out and seemed to brush some invisible piece of lint from the shoulder of Alec's jacket. The action made Alec start and then flush in embarrassment. The warlock's lip twitched, realizing how jumpy he was. Alec was mortified.

"Did you come here alone?" he asked, eyes glancing behind where he stood as if to pick out someone hiding in the shadow of the stairs.

"Yes," Alec answered, confused. Magnus seemed to consider this information, running a quick hand back through his hair, unsettling the limp side and pushing it back behind his ear. He was wearing a simple silver hoop through the lobe. Everything about his bedtime look was very simple. Unassuming. Almost… vulnerable.

If a tall, imposing warlock could look vulnerable.

The edge of his mouth kicked up and Alec quickly rethought it, swallowing. Magnus laughed, a rich, throaty sound. It wasn't the laugh he reserved for public appearances. It sounded more intimate. And genuine.

"Come in, then." He gestured with his hand as he turned away from the Shadowhunter, heading back inside his apartment. The floorboards barely creaked with the movement.

Alec tentatively crossed the threshold, looking around at the now-dark interior, slowly closing the front door behind him.

There was a rustle of silk. Magnus drew on what looked like a robe, shrugging into the sleeves. It was colorful and shiny. He could see that even in the darkness. Magnus's arms were bent in front of him, and Alec realized he was tying a belt. Then he fussed with his hair, twisting it into a careful knot before turning around again, looking down at Alec from his lofty height.

"What can I do for you?" he droned, suddenly serious.

"I…well, I just wanted to say…" Alec shook his head, frustrated. He blushed, self-conscious and jerked his head to the side, fingers tugging on the lining inside his jacket pocket, looking for some distraction for his restless fingers. "Why me?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why did you single me out like that?"

When there wasn't an answer, Alec tentatively looked up from his lashes to find the warlock still staring down at him, brows raised. He looked like he was going to smile but thought the better of it.

"Why do you think?"

Alec could feel a muscle jerk in his cheek and he removed his hand from his pocket, rubbing the opposite arm instead, self-conscious.

"I don't know," he answered, his voice small and shaky.

"Really? I thought I made myself clear. What part didn't you understand?" Magnus paused, brows lifting again for a second. " 'Call' or 'me'?"

"Why did you ask me?"

"You have a phone, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. But why—"

"You are naïve, aren't you? Have you never been cracked on before?" He seemed more curious then mocking, so Alec merely frowned in confusion.

"Cracked on?"

"Hit on. Asked out. No one ever make a pass at you?"

Alec shook his head, grimacing.

"I can't believe it."

"If you're just going to insult me again—" Alec growled, hands fisting.

"Again? It was a _compliment_. When I asked you to call me, that's exactly what I meant. That's all I meant. You know, pick up your cell, dial my number. Maybe I should have remembered to write it down for you on a scented sticky note, but I'm assuming you have a phone book at the Institute. Or maybe a black book reserved for Downworlders of interest? I _am_ listed."

"We have the number," Alec muttered, brow furrowed.

"Well, I was hoping you would call, but I didn't put any real stock in it. Not with the way you looked at me when I said it." He winked, rewarded by a similar expression on the Shadowhunter's face.

"I _am_ surprised you decided to stop by instead. You could have called," Magnus pointed out, gently teasing.

"I didn't think about it," Alec confessed, sounding stupid.

"I'm honored," Magnus replied. Alec wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic, but his eyes glanced back over his shoulder to gauge the distance it would take him to reach the door. Just a comforting side note, and always important in a situation - to know your escape route, if it came to that. Incidentally, the warlock started coming forward, walking toward him in slow, measured steps as if he knew Alec was pondering Plan B.

"Is that all?"

"What…?"

"Is that what you wanted to say to me?"

Alec nodded slightly. That was the gist of it, even if it came out all wrong. Sighing, Magnus lifted his hands again, ignoring the boy's slight flinch before his long fingers came to rest on his shoulders.

"Then let me say this. I'm sorry if I 'insulted' you. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends. Clearly, I was exaggerating when I said they were charming." He rolled his eyes. "But you…you are bewitching."

"Bewitching," Alec whispered, trying not to blush. It sounded funny coming from a warlock. Magnus smiled.

"Beautiful," he clarified, looking into his pale eyes.

Alec swallowed on the gathering saliva in his throat, lips dry. Magnus seemed to gauge his reaction for a moment, and added, "Would you prefer handsome? I didn't mean anything effeminate by it. Not that I would take offense."

Alec tilted his head back, finally letting himself look at Magnus. Really look at his face in the semi-darkness. Without the glitter and the charcoal and the unnatural lip tint, he could focus on his facial features. Beneath the flare, he could see the soft curve of his cheeks, realized just how long Magnus's dark lashes were, sweeping down now as he looked at him, half-lidded. His mouth was softer when his face was relaxed, and his distracting, white teeth were just barely hinted of between his parted lips as he looked down at Alec. What's more, he didn't have any scars on his face or his neck. But then, why would he? He didn't bear Marks. Or battle wounds.

Magnus was beautiful, Alec decided. But he couldn't possibly swallow past the lump and tell him _that_. He didn't realize his eyes were stroking as they stared - and that the warlock thoroughly enjoyed his open perusal - until Magnus gently squeezed his shoulders and smiled.

"I _adore_ your eyes. That's the first thing I noticed about you," he whispered. Slowly, giving him time to voice his discomfort, Magnus lifted his hand to pass the pad of his thumb beneath his lower eyelid. The soft touch made Alec shiver and twitch. It tickled.

"Your eyes are so--"

"Creepy?" Magnus filled in, his cat-like pupils slightly enlarged, presumably to see better in the darkness.

"I was going to say..._interesting_," Alec admitted, his glance flickering between his strange eyes. His face was starting to warm. It dawned on him just how close they were standing, the silk sleeve of Magnus's kimono making a soft, scraping sound as he moved his arm, caressing thumb drawing back to trace the angle of Alec's cheekbone and jaw.

"I'll take it," Magnus replied, his glance straying to the boy's mouth. "You're so much more stunning than that arrogant ass you're running with."

"Jace," he corrected, shoulders tensing in objection to the description.

"He's very full of himself."

"He just doesn't care what people think. And what point is there in being a Shadowhunter with a soft side? Self-doubt could get you killed, when it counts. And there's nothing wrong with feeling comfortable in your own skin," Alec replied, not noticing that Magnus's eyes had widened slightly. "Or being confidant in your own ability. He's a strong fighter, and he doesn't try to pretend he's something he's not just for the sake of making people around him feel more comfortable." He took a deep breath after this sudden tirade, and then flushed at the intensity with which the warlock was watching him.

"But you're not like him," Magnus replied in a soft voice, as if trying to atone for setting him off and obviously touching upon a tender subject.

"Because I'm gay?" Alec spat, still heated. In his anger, he didn't feel so self-conscious saying it aloud.

"No. I was going to say that the picture you just painted of him, the pedestal you put him on, I don't think you're anything like that."

"How would you know?" he choked, not sure if he should be offended or flattered.

Magnus lifted his other hand, framing his face tenderly. Alec tensed up, although the brush of silk against his throat was kind of nice.

"I think you care very much what people think. It makes you doubt yourself. And I can see you're not comfortable in your own skin. I don't know what kind of fighter you are, but if his arrogance stems from thinking he's the toughest boy in black, then I think you could benefit from being second best." His voice was pleasant, comforting, and Alec slowly closed his eyes as if it were meant to happen. The warmth spread, and he felt the compulsion to remove his jacket. It was stifling inside the leather.

"But you don't have to pretend around me, Alec. You don't have anything to fear from what you say or do. You're more than welcome to come to me whenever you have need." He seemed to drag out the last word, wrapping his voice around it. The implication that this wasn't just a friendly invitation made Alec swallow, and this time he managed to sigh, some of the pressure easing from his stomach.

* * *

Stopping there, because that's as far as it's worked itself out in my head. Don't want to force it.

_All good things come to those who wait._


	2. Contact

Yaya. So my first official FF with a second chapter. That's news.

Still relatively innocent and sweet. The magic of a new beginning and what not. Still working from gaps left in City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. No claim on the characters, or the setting or any of that. Can only take credit for the daydreaming.

Thanks to the reviewers and the watchers. It's getting kind of addictive. I like it;)

* * *

"Alec."

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear his vision in the darkness. Magnus's face shimmered as it came into focus, even without the glitter. Was it because of the magic?

He looked pale without any lighting, although Alec distinctly remembered the strange caramel-color of his skin. He'd been watching the warlock longer and closer than he'd like to admit. It had alot to do with why he'd been so quiet when they met.

Magnus's lower lip curved, wet and glistening.

"Let me see your phone," the warlock requested. Alec gave him a look. Seriously? _Why_?

Magnus waited patiently, lifting his hand, palm up, for the cell.

Alec slowly reached into his jacket and removed the small phone, flipping it open first – checking the screen. No new calls, no messages. He handed it over to Magnus guardedly, as if he was turning a weapon over to the enemy.

Magnus chuckled, turning it around so he could see it. His other hand reluctantly left Alec, the shadowhunter exhaling a breath and trying to relax. But he was too far from a wall or a door to lean on, so he had to settle for an awkward hunch, hands half-shoved in his jeans pocket.

Magnus was pressing buttons quickly, perfectly at ease with a mobile. He smiled to himself as he snapped the phone closed again, handing it back.

"Thanks," Alec muttered, not sure if he should ask.

"I put my number in your contacts list. And it's number 1 on your speed-dial."

"Oh," Alec replied lamely, face heating up. "Do you want my number?" he asked, eyes flicking back up.

Magnus lifted his right hand, pointer swirling in the air. Just as he done with his name before, the ten digits of Alec's phone number appeared in a bright gold flourish, reading the right way from where Alec stood.

"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously, uncomfortable again.

Magnus laughed, waving his hand, erasing the image. "Settings menu on your phone. Easy."

"Oh."

"And I've got a remarkable memory. Better than an address book." Magnus paused, studying Alec's face. "Of course, I could conjure up a pen if you still want to go through the motions…"

"No. I mean, I believe you."

"That's generous of you. Taking the word of a downworlder."

Alec felt guilty hearing it. Magnus didn't sound as mocking as he could have, pointing out the general prejudice.

It was different, spouting off in his own mind when he thought Magnus was just toying with him. He used it like a curse, just to be mean. But now…he didn't want the warlock to believe that he really thought like that. Correction, that Alec thought that way of _him._ Even if he had been guarded in front of the host of the party, the man that had signed Clary's mind and shocked the hell out of Jace, and made a vampire choke on his own threats…it was different now, seeing _this_ Magnus. He didn't just look different; he sounded different. He _was _different.

"Can I trust you?" Alec asked in a whisper, leaning in slightly. There was hope in the plea – making it apparent to the warlock that he desperately wanted to.

Magnus hesitated, not because he wasn't sure of the answer. But he wanted to make sure that his expression reflected nothing but sincerity. And seriousness. And that took a few seconds to compose.

"Yes."

Alec smiled suddenly and shifted, his right hip facing the door.

"I should probably be getting back," he muttered to himself.

"So soon?"

"Well, it's really late."

"Mhm. That didn't occur to you when you were buzzing me?"

Alec tried not to blush, shrugging one shoulder. "I wasn't thinking."

"I'm not complaining," Magnus clarified, curling his fingers beneath Alec's chin, thumb stroking the fine hair there. "Are you going to call me?"

Alec bit his lip, but managed to nod.

"I've got unlimited texting too," Magnus added with a grin.

"Lucky you," the shadowhunter retorted. Magnus threw his head back and laughed, then his mouth was raining quick, hot kisses across Alec's cheek, his breath still quivering with laughter. Alec was stunned, eyelids fluttering.

"So cute," he purred, then released him. Just like that.

"Call me," Magnus repeated, more a command this time.

Alec grinned sheepishly, and all but fell into the closed door. _Smack._ The door rattled. Magnus chuckled, reaching around him. The silk sleeve brushed his chest and Alec started again. It was getting ridiculous at this point, jolting like he'd been shocked by static charge every time Magnus happened to touch him. It's not like he hadn't been touched before, even by another male.

"Promise?"

Alec nodded, staring at the wood grains in the door, his heartbeat vibrating inside his ears, blotting out every other sound.

"What was that?"

"I swear by the Angel."

"So serious," Magnus replied, voice muffled. Alec closed his eyes when he realized that the warlock's mouth was in his hair, nuzzling it with his cheek.

"Good night, Alec," he breathed, his long-fingered hand turning the doorknob with a soft click.

"Good night…Magnus," Alec replied, glancing over his shoulder. It seemed the polite thing to do before leaving. But the warlock was so _close_, bent over so that his face was just the right level with his, and then his warm kiss came again. This time on his mouth, sucking the breath from him when he tried to exhale. It would have been a gasp, or maybe a sigh.

There was a low hum. Did he do that?

The sounds their mouths made…Alec didn't realize how…how…_hot_ it would _sound_ to kiss anyone that wasn't family. Not that he had ever kissed any of them like _this_. Just that quick little peck you'd give your mom, or maybe a relative when they asked for it, rattling off how much you'd grown and how handsome you looked. This kiss...this kiss was in another zipcode. 'Kiss' didn't even seem to be a powerful enough word for it. It was more like a spell. He was trapped in it, not trusting his own actions.

"Beautiful," Magnus sighed. Alec breathed harshly against him once the kiss had broken off, his eyes clenched shut.

Magnus made use of his closed eyes, fingertips gently passing over his eyelids, tracing the pale veins and tickling the sensitive skin, brushing across his lashes. Alec twitched again, then turned his cheek to one side when Magnus cupped it, lavishing another brief string of kisses along the opposite cheek. He felt so helpless to his touch. It was dreaming, when he was being chased and he couldn't run fast enough. Or find the energy to scream. His cooperation hadn't quite registered as his own desire.

He wasn't just compelled to participate. No one was forcing him to do anything.

He _wanted _Magnus to touch him. To kiss him again--

There was movement on the stairs below.

"You'd better go," Magnus reminded him. Shaken, but nodding mechanically, Alec turned and half-fell through the open doorway, almost leaning against the railing for balance. But he retracted the hand, remembering the slime.

He shouldered past a violet-skinned figure in the entryway, not bothering to look up. He shoved open the door to the building. By the time Alec had reached the street, he was almost jogging. His 'perfect' balance had returned to him.

He was running and laughing to himself, giddy and embarrassed and light-headed. A few blocks later he felt the vibration inside his jacket pocket.

Stopping beneath a street lamp, he removed his cell. The vibration had stopped. It was just a text message. Fingers still shaking – it must be the adrenaline, he flipped open the screen.

It was from "Magnus". He was kind of surprised that he hadn't used a more extravagant nickname. Like "Magnus the Magnificent." Or "High Warlock of Brooklyn." Or something...dirty. But this was better.

_Magnus_. He envisioned the warlock as he'd seen him last in the doorway, hair falling out of the twist and into his eyes, smile soft. Looking almost…regretful that he was leaving.

_Sweet dreams_.

Alec ran his finger over the bright letters until the screen timed out and dimmed. Smiling to himself, he continued walking with his cell phone open - probably looking like an idiot. He didn't care.


	3. Conflict

He swallowed hard. "You almost got Jace killed."

"_I_ almost--What are you _talking_ about?"

"Running off after your friends like that--do you know how much danger you put him in? Do you know--"

"Him? You mean Jace?" Clary cut him off in midsentence. "For your information the whole thing was his idea. _He_ asked Magnus where the lair was. He went to the churhch to get weapons. If I hadn't come with him, he would have gone anyway."

"You don't understand," Alec said. "You don't know him. I know him. He thinks he has to save the world, he'd be glad to kill himself trying. Sometimes I think he even wants to die, but that doesn't mean you should encourage him to do it."

"I don't get it," she said. "Jace is a Nephilim. This is what you do, you rescue people, you kill demons, you put yourselves in danger. How was last night any different?"

Alec's control shattered. "Because he _left me behind!_" he shouted. "Normally I'd be with him, covering him, watching his back, keeping him safe. But you--you're dead weight, a _mundane_." He spit the word out as if it were an obscenity. (from City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, paperback edition, pg. 299)

* * *

_Sweet dreams._

Alec jerked the cell phone shut again, grimacing after re-reading the last (and only) text he'd received from Magnus. At the time, he thought it was nice. Sweet. He was even happy about receiving it, like an idiot.

He was stupid to trust the warlock. To even think—

He shook his head in irritation, throwing an arm over his face, fisting the cell in his left hand. The plastic case make a crackling sound and he eased up before breaking it.

Why didn't he tell him that Jace and Clary had come back? That Simon was missing? That he'd pointed them in the direction of a trap. That's what it was, wasn't it?

Did Magnus just happen to forget that part? Was he playing Alec for stupid? No way it just _slipped_ his mind, that Alec might be at the least interested in what happened to Jace. Or concerned. He should have been there! Or better yet, he could have prevented the whole mess from going down (or tried to, at least). All this over a mundane-turned-rat. It was so irresponsible, reckless! So…Jace.

And it was all Clary's fault!

No, he corrected. It was the warlock's fault too. If he hadn't had the stupid party, crawling with vampires…if he hadn't been serving up those blue drinks and turned Simon into a rat. If he hadn't answered the door and obligingly told Jace where to find the hotel.

He was trying to look for a reason to let it go, but the list was too compelling. Magnus had a very big part in what happened that night, and instead of letting on that _anything_ was wrong, he'd stood there teasing him, and talking to him in that soft, compelling voice. And kissing him…

Alec groaned, thrashing his head against the pillow.

Damn him. Lying, God-forsaken downworlder.

He sat up sharply in bed, raking a rough hand back through his hair before flipping his phone back open.

His finger lingered over the 1. If he held the button down for a few seconds, it'd go straight to Magnus's phone. No, he didn't want to hear that voice. He wasn't falling for _that_ again.

Instead, he opened a new text window and went with the first thought to came to mind.

"I h4te you."

Growling, it deleted the message up to the typo, trying to fix it with shaking fingers.

"I hate you."

He stared at the digital, white letters for a second, then backspaced through the whole message, erasing it. The icon blinked, waiting.

"Liar."

He erased that one too, forehead creased. Agitated, he set the phone down long enough to strip off his ratty sweater, then tried again.

Straight to the point was probably the best way. Let him know exactly what he was thinking, without coming over like a hurt dog.

"Why didn't you tell me Jace came back?" He omitted any mention of Clary. There was no point. Magnus had been there, after all – and it wasn't of any relevance to Alec.

Huffing, he looked over at the alarm clock and back to the phone, waiting impatiently for the warlock to respond.

Maybe he'd gone back to sleep. Maybe he was busy with that girl with the odd purple tint to her skin. Maybe she was more than a client…

No, that wasn't right. Maybe he was a lying bastard, but there was no denying that Magnus Bane was gay. Very, very gay. Like radiating rainbows gay.

Alec cringed.

The phone buzzed in his hand.

"Who is this?" came the reply. Come on, now! Didn't he say he had the best memory? He wrote his number in the air! There was no point playing stupid.

"How ha7d would it h2ve been?" He didn't bother to correct the typos, hands still shaking. He hit send, then opened a new text window, continuing in the same vein.

"Y8u should have tol3 me!"

Another minute passed, and he was in the process of opening another text when the phone vibrated again.

"I'm sorry, Alec. You're right. I should have told you."

He sucked in a breath, not expecting Magnus to admit to it. Much less apologize. He wasn't ready to forgive him.

"Why didn't you?" he persisted, unwilling to just…let it go.

"It's late," Magnus reasoned. Then a few seconds later, a new message. "I didn't want to worry you. Jace is a big boy."

Then, "If he was hurt, you would have said so. Assume he turned out just fine? Bruised ego?"

Alec growled, about to type 'that's not the point!' But Magnus was still replying.

"I'm sorry, Alec. You came too late." And then: "I was trying to protect you."

"You were trying to _stop me_," Alec replied, seeing it differently.

"I was," Magnus conceded. "What would you have done? Run after them and sacrificed yourself to the vampires in exchange for Jace?

"Tempting, I'm sure, but it wouldn't have helped."

Alec cursed under his breath, face stained with angry color. His cheeks were a splotchy red, like he'd been through a hard work-out. Instead, he was venting, taking out the sum of his anger and his aggravation, everything he wanted to direct towards Jace and Clary and even himself, taking it out on Magnus. And somehow the warlock was taking it with grace. He was being too nice! It would be easier to fight back, match harsh stroke for stroke.

Instead, the fast succession of texts was trying to diffuse the emotional time bomb. And doing the job way too damned well. It was like his soft voice…his gentle touch. Alec was unwillingly letting the spell weave around him again.

"I just wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry," Magnus repeated, trying to show he was sincere.

"Fine," Alec typed, admitting defeat.

"Do you believe me?"

"No," Alec replied automatically, stubborn.

There was a long pause, his screen blank after his last text had sent. Magnus wasn't replying.

"Yes," Alec typed, and biting his lip, he decided to send his changed answer.

"Do you forgive me?" Magnus's message flashed.

"Working on it." It was kind of weird, how much easier it was to speak to Magnus over a phone. Through text messaging, that is.

Of course it was easy. They were just two-dimensional words. He didn't have to look up at the warlock, or feel the shock of his touch. Or worry about saying or doing something stupid. There was always backspace, so he could take it back before punching the send button.

"Have you slept at all since you left?" Magnus asked. Alec sighed, sagging back against the stiff mattress.

"No." And in another text: "You?"

"No."

"The girl?"

"Ah, no. That was only twenty minutes."

"You should sleep."

"You're right. Maybe I would if my cell would shut up."

Alec frowned, maybe a little hurt at this point, and snapped the phone shut. But it vibrated almost as soon as he'd closed it.

"Kidding. It's not your fault."

OK, now he was feeling guilty again. He'd been so quick to talk crap about Magnus, to make him the figurative punching bag for all of his problems, and here he was, probably the only one who hadn't hit him below the belt and walked away.

"You should sleep too. You must be exhausted."

"I'm used to it," Alec replied, though yawning to himself.

"You're still human."

"What's your excuse?"

"LOL," Magnus replied.

"LOL?"

"Laughing out loud. You're so cute."

"Shut up."

"No, really. I bet you had that cute little blank look on your face when I wrote that."

"Now I know what it means. So. Thank you."

"_My pleasure,_" Magnus replied.

Alec sniffed, shaking his head and stared up at the cracks in the ceiling, trying to pick out any spiders in the plaster. He hated spiders. But they liked to string webs around the light fixtures, and in the corners of the rooms at the Institute. As clean as they were, who thought to take a broom to the ceiling?

His cell buzzed again. Wearily, Alec looked down at the screen again.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry too."

"Don't be."

Alec closed his eyes, trying to remember the sound of Magnus's voice. He imagined what it would sound like, speaking the words.

"Get some rest, Alexander."

"Are you turning your phone off?"

"No, why?"

"Just. Wondered."

"I'll leave it on just for you."

"Liar. You've got to be available." High Warlock and all.

"There are other ways to reach me. This is my personal cell."

Alec smiled a little at the thought. He had a direct connection, through the warlock's personal line.

"Do you need help sleeping?"

"No. Getting sleepy."

"Me too," Magnus admitted, followed by a winking emoticon.

Alec laughed weakly, sitting up slowly to reach over and turn off the light. He fumbled with his pants, kicking them off. Then he shimmied under the covers in boxers and a t-shirt, curling up with the cell phone.

"Are you in bed right now?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Mm."

Alec blushed. "Are you still wearing that robe?"

"Kimono."

"Whatever."

"No."

_What are you wearing, then_? Alec wanted to ask, but didn't. He bit his lip.

"You don't sleep in a kimono. That was just for answering the door."

"How do you sleep?"

"In my birthday suit."

"?"

"LOL. Kidding."

Alec didn't understand the phrase. Or why it was supposed to be funny.


	4. Convene

OK, so this one's just a short. I have ideas for the next one, which may also be short, just because...it fits. After that, I don't know if I should continue or not. It really wasn't meant to go beyond the first night, and the scene at Magnus's.

Well, I'll post what I've got. From between the lines of City of Bones by Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Alec had fallen asleep with his knees drawn up, head bent, and the cell cradled in one fist against his chest. It was comforting and warm. Not quite the same as having another person to spoon, but it was more than he was accustomed to. And he clung to it.

A small white point of light blinked, hidden inside the folds of his shirt.

The phone buzzed two more times throughout the evening, but the warlock eventually realized that the shadowhunter had probably succeeded where he had not, and gone to bed.

_Alec? I was wondering. I'm not familiar with the typical day planner of a shadowhunter, but - What are you doing tomorrow night? _

And then:

_Hm. Sort of thing I shouldn't know? Or did you fall asleep on me? That's so cute._

If Alec dreamed, it wasn't substantial. It wasn't enough time to really relax, much less let his unconscious mind wander. He was exhausted, through and through.

At dawn, he was jolted awake by a continuation of the Clary-in-charge saga. As if last night's action hadn't been enough for the girl. No, she needed to tempt fate two days in a row.

She didn't even know how to wield a weapon, and somehow she was already calling the shots. Well, he was tired of losing sleep over her.

_Losing more than just sleep_, he reminded himself, grimacing at the thought. No, he wasn't going there. She was just a phase. She was an oddity, and an adventure. More than that, she was a new face to look at. But, clearly he didn't see the appeal. And he was convinced the appeal would dissipate for Jace. She was still just a girl.

Jace wanted to meet in the library in five to discuss "battle strategies". Alec rolled his bloodshot eyes, stumbling into the bathroom. He still had his phone in one hand.

Absently, he flicked through the messages quickly. He needed to change into something other than boxers, and he needed to brush his teeth, neither of which he should accomplish while texting.

In spite of his dark mood, the texts Magnus had left made him smile. He was getting used to being called 'cute,' not taking offense to it like he probably should.

OK, he secretly liked it. He was learning that, where Magnus was concerned, it was a compliment.

Running an useless hand back through his wild hair, he tried to text back – taking considerably more time than their convo last night.

_The life of a shadowhunter is very unpredictable. One doesn't know if he'll even be alive one day to the next._

OK, that was a little morose. Very true, but probably not what Magnus wanted to see first thing in the morning. Or mid afternoon - whenever he woke up. He should try to leave him something sweet, like Magnus did for him, without alluding to death. Even if it was an inescapable hazard of the job.

_The life of a shadowhunter is very unpredictable._ He backspaced up until that point. _And what about you? Aren't you always on call? _

Was Magnus just curious what he was doing, or was he…asking him out? The thought made his stomach do that skittery thing and he smiled.

What did that entail, exactly? Like...going to the diner and having something to eat? Being a special guest at one of his crazy parties? Hopefully not!

Maybe he...wanted to go see a movie? That'd be kind of weird. He didn't really do that much, for one. Get out. Would it be out of form for the warlock too? He probably had to stay in alot. Unending office hours.

Sulking back into the bedroom, he jerked on a pair of pajama pants. He'd never gotten around to changing into them last night. They felt strange now, kind of uncomfortable.

Distractedly, Alec clicked send and tossed the phone on the bed, grimacing as he headed out into the hall, his expression already fixed into a glower of discontent. He wasn't happy, and there was no point pretending.

_Let's get this over with_.


	5. Connection

(Happening around the same time, elsewhere in the city)

"Clary!" It was Jace, calling her. "Bring me my stele."

Simon let her go relunctantly. She knelt down next to the Shadowhunters, the Mortal Cup thumping heavily against her side. Alec's face was white, freckled with drops of blood, his eyes unnaturally blue. His grip on Jace's wrist left bloody smears. "Did I..." he started, then seemed to see Clary, as if for the first time. There was something in his look she hadnt expected. Triumph. "Did I kill it?"

Jace's face twisted painfully. "You--"

"Yes," Clary said. "It's dead."

Alec looked at her and laughed. Blood bubbled up in his mouth. Jace pulled his wrist free, touched his fingers to either side of Alec's face. "Don't," he said. "Hold still, just hold still."

Alec closed his eyes. "Do what you have to," he whispered. (City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, paperback edition, pg 358)

* * *

Slung haphazardly across the bed were the barely worn pajama pants, Alec's rumpled t-shirt, and beneath it, his discarded cell.

After a while, the soft light started to blink. A new message.

It was Magnus's voice this time, left after the automated voicemail picked up:

"You were right." Sigh. "I'm always on call, as you put it. But I was having the _sweetest_ dream about this adorable boy with blue eyes. He was licking my face, and purring like a cat. I swear, I thought I was dead – and incidentally, converted, and gone to heaven." Clipped laugh. "_Imagine _my surprise when I opened my eyes and realized it really _was_ my cat. I should have known – the tongue was much too rough. Ah, well."

Another sigh.

"Feel free to wake me up anytime you want to talk. I'm open late.

"What was I saying? Hm. Oh, right. So I got maybe two hours' sleep and I'm sure I look _hideous_. That will take some work. I might as well get started _now_." He paused for a second, getting up. The phone rattled a little.

"So, I'll probably be all booked up today. I'm going to work like a fiend and pencil any possible calls in early, so that I can be wide open for you tonight. Not that I'm pressuring you. But I'd _really_ like to see you. Just think about it, OK? Call me!"

There was a light, kissing sound and then a chuckle. And the message ended.


	6. Compassion Part I

"Anyway," Isabelle went on, "it was horrible, and I don't know what we would have done if Magnus hadn't showed up and magicked Alec back to health. Is that a word, 'magicked'?" She crinkled her eyebrows.

...

"So Magnus fixed you?" Clary said. "Luke said--"

"He did!" said Isabelle. "It was so awesome. He showed up and ordered everyone out of the room and shut the door. Blue and red sparks kept exploding out into the hallway from underneath the floor."

"I don't remember any of it," said Alec.

"Then he sat by Alec's bed all night and into the morning to make sure he woke up okay," Isabelle added.

"I don't remember that, either," Alec added hastily. (City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, paperback edition, pg. 478)

* * *

**Bane**

The familiar faceplate seemed so _shiny_ in the light of the afternoon. Or maybe Magnus had just gotten around to buffing it. That would be weird.

Alec smiled, and shifting his weight to his uninjured leg in order to lift his arm and press the buzzer. Aside from the rearranging of crutches, he did it this time without hesitation.

His phone was dead. Well, not exactly dead. Sleeping? He'd run out of battery power, probably during the long stay in the infirmary and it wasn't high on his list of things to do, putting it back on the charger. He really should get around to it. What if Magnus had been trying to contact him?

"How may I be of service?" a voice crackled from the speaker, so much softer than usual. It made Alec chuckle. Was this his formal business voice?

"It's me," Alec replied.

"ALEC!" Magnus gasped in pleasure, "Don't _MOVE!_ I'm coming down."

By the Angel, he missed him. Well, that wasn't even the right way to put it. He hadn't actually seen much of him – he was unconscious for so much of it, and then weak when he woke up, barely able to focus on an equally tired Magnus. But he remembered that smile, the first thing he saw when his vision cleared. He was so _relieved_ and happy that Alec had pulled through.

Alec wished he could have been more coherent at the time, so he could have thanked him and thanked him again. He saved his life. There was no one else; Hodge's antidote had failed and the Silent Brothers weren't coming for _him_. If Magnus hadn't come…

But he did. Somehow he did, he knew to come and he gave the task everything he had. Everything. Isabelle wouldn't stop talking about it – it was really starting to get annoying, but she was so relieve too. So he let her go on. Tell everyone that stopped by about the blue and red sparks and how Magnus had stayed to make sure he would wake up, which really wasn't a vital part of the story and could have been omitted! But every time she repeated that part, it did funny things to his stomach. And it made him smile.

The door flew open and the warlock stood for a moment in the entryway, smiling hugely, his eyes widening at the sight of Alec, still in his bandages and leaning into the crutches.

"Hi," Alec greeted, still smiling.

"Hello," Magnus drawled, regarding him seriously for a moment – as if trying to assess if he was all right. Maybe if he was still in any pain.

Obviously he checked out, because Magnus swooped in and those long-fingered hands were framing his warm face and leaving quick, shocking kisses all over his cheeks, his nose, one or two pushing at his mouth, but not asking anything. Just anointing him with kisses.

"I can't believe you shuffled all this way to see me," Magnus chided, shaking his head. Not that he was angry in the least - he was...beaming. He was the Magnus that everyone saw today. Magnus of a thousand colors (as he secretly called him), although his wardrobe wasn't so much a riot of color this afternoon. Pants black, belt black - though the buckle was shiny rhinestone. The shirt was the only indulgance: blinding yellow. But even that seemed plain, because there were no gems, no glitter, no buckles or anything added to it. Just the loud color.

But he was in full make-up, his hair styled into the careful spikes. His eyes were dark rings, the lashes and eyebrows coated in glitter. And his fingernails were crusted with glittery nail polish, a matching yellow, of course.

Alec was trying to get used to being comfortable around this Magnus too, even though he was so much more… well, confidant might not be the word. Because he was always confidant. But he was more intimidated by him. And that wasn't even the right word.

It was just _different_.

But he was still Magnus, under all that. Magnus of the blue and red sparks that saved his life. Magnus, with the sweet late night text messages. Magnus, with his colorful "kimono" and "birthday suit".

That blue lip pushed out slightly, and he realized Magnus was still hunched over in order to remain at eye level with him. He looked disappointed.

"Where did you go just now?"

"Sorry, I was just…thinking." About you.

"I haven't seen you in _days_," Magnus pointed out, with a small sigh. "I _did_ call."

"Sorry," Alec apologized again, looking down at Magnus's tight-fitting shirt. "My phone died."

"Of course it did, darling. That's what happens when you forget to charge them," Magnus replied, apparently forgiving him. He chuckled. Alec managed to smile.

"Now, give me those eyes again," Magnus requested, tapping beneath his chin. Alec looked up and Magnus was smiling again.

"Mm. I've missed you."

Me too, Alec thought. He couldn't find the nerve to say it, but his smile got bigger and he kind of nudged Magnus's hand with his cheek.

"So cute," the warlock murmured, then straightened up.

"I'm so rude! You shouldn't be standing around like this. Come on," he tsked, opening the door and tugging on Alec's arm.

"Uh, Magnus…"

"Yes, darling."

"All of those stairs…." And especially _those_ stairs. He was getting around pretty good, and in a couple days he wouldn't need the crutches at all. But he didn't trust those rickety steps with a still-healing leg.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm going to _help_ you. Don't be a baby."

"I'm not—" he grumbled.

Magnus cut him off with a quick kiss and then moved to his side, sliding a long arm around his waist, letting Alec lean into him. He urged him to leave the crutches propped up against the wall – he could always come back down and grab them for him later.

Alec complied, propping them at a slight angle before leaning back into Magnus's side. It was kind of awkward, but it seemed to make the warlock so _happy_. Either because he was helping, or because he had him so close, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

It wasn't easy to match their strides, since Magnus had seriously long legs and Alec was working on one and a half, but they made it back up to his place. Magnus hadn't even shut his door – it was gaping open, Chairman Meow crying from the doorway.

The cat seemed to regard Alec with suspicion.

Magnus shooed him out of the way, leading Alec inside and kicking the door shut behind them.

"Where do you want? Couch? Chair? Bed?" He winked at the last, and Alec tried to laugh.

"Couch is fine," he answered. This was the first time he'd actually made it past the front door - at least on their own time. When they were alone. He was kind of nervous about it, but he came all this way…

Magnus helped him over to the couch, gingerly setting him down. Then he sank down into the cushion beside him, drawing up his long legs, and nudging Alec's shoulder with his own. Guess he did like the closeness, because he wasn't giving him much space.

Alec's face warmed, but he didn't mind.

Magnus touched his bent knuckles to one flushed cheek and smiled. "I love it when you do that."

"Don't you ever blush?" Alec whispered.

"It would take _a lot_," Magnus replied, smirking.

"To see it through your makeup?"

"To make me blush," Magnus clarified, chuckling. "Do I seem like the shy type?"

"No," Alec answered, even more self-conscious.

"Oh, but I think it's cute on _you_, darling," he reassured, but that only made it worse. Alec turned brighter red, and had to look away.


	7. Compassion Part II

"Magnus?"

"Hm?"

"You know…it hasn't even been a week."

He turned to look back at Magnus, whose right brow was raised in question, clearly not following.

"Since we met. Since we started…talking."

The warlock's lips twitched, his smile fleeting. "Too fast for you, darling?"

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Alec stressed. "You call me…_that_ a lot, and you barely know me. If you think about it."

Magnus's mild amusement quickly faded. He sat back on his heels, leaning away from Alec on the couch. "Is that what _you _think?"

Alec sucked in a nervous breath, but was cut off when Magnus continued. "That we're less than seven day strangers? Because I was under the _distinct_ impression that we'd already run over first base."

Alec's eyes had taken on that blank look, even though he shrank away from the warlock's tone.

"Come _on now_, that's a baseball reference. I feel tacky just using it."

Still no recognition in Alec's eyes, though he hung his head.

"Then how about this one," Magnus continued, his voice deeper now, not teasing. "I've seen you without a single article of clothing." Alec blanched, mouth slack. "I've covered your entire body, from your beautiful head to your less attractive toes, and penetrated you with all the magic I have. Believe me, that's a highly invasive, very intimate experience. But I kept it very professional. I'm just trying to make a point." His mouth had drawn tight, his chin lifted. He looked arrogant and peeved.

Alec felt like crap, the stabbing guilt overwhelming his embarrassment.

"I pulled you back, Alec," Magnus said, whispering now. His voice was different, pinched. "I saw you lying on that Spartan bed, and you looked like a…like a corpse warmed up, splattered in blood, and reeking of demon poison. I almost tossed my cookies – because I panicked. I told everyone to get their ass out and I threw every ounce of _everything_ I had into trying to heal you. I almost...didn't succeed."

Magnus swallowed, then turned his lofty chin away, crossing his arms over his chest, the skin-tight shirt riding up at the bottom. Despite himself, Alec glanced down at the tanned expanse where a navel should be.

"I didn't even charge. And believe me, it would have drained your Shadowhunter savings account.

"Now you tell me, since I don't know you at all, why would I do that? Out of the goodness of my heart? Because I'm inherently altruistic?" He snorted. It was an ugly, bitter sound. "Even my human half wouldn't be that generous."

"I'm sorry," Alec replied after a few tense seconds, looking up pathetically at the angry warlock, not realizing how much his eyes begged for forgiveness. His eyelids were moist.

"I don't remember any of it," he added, wondering if that somehow made him seem less grateful, because he hadn't experienced the entire thing. He didn't know the full extent of what Magnus had done for him. Even Isabelle didn't know the real details, aside from the light show beneath the door and the end result.

"Consider that a blessing," Magnus retorted. "It would have been unbearable," he added, though the look in his eyes clearly said that it had been nearly unbearable for _him_.

"I came here to thank you," Alec pointed out, in the way of a peace offering.

"Did you?" He wasn't making this easy. Alec took a fortifying breath.

"Yes. Since I didn't get the chance to do it properly...I wanted you to know that I'm grateful for everything you did." He shook his head; that wasn't enough. "I didn't really expect to wake up," he confessed. "I remember how much it hurt, to a point, and I remember the way Clary, and Isabelle, and Jace" Swallow, "how they looked at me. They knew it was bad, and they were scared, but I wasn't scared, because I knew it didn't matter."

Magnus's looked like he was getting angry all over again, but Alec tried to scoot forward and stop him, palm resting flat against his knee.

"I didn't want to _die_. It was more simple than that. I figured once I passed out, whether I died or not, I wouldn't know. I wouldn't feel anything. And I didn't feel anything until I woke up...and you were there. And it ached alot, and I was really hot, really gross." He attempted to smile. "But I was alive, and you're right. You pulled me back. And I don't know the right words to say thank you for something like that."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes, I do!" he insisted. "And I don't want you to be mad at me. I was just trying to be honest with you."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?"

Magnus seemed to consider, then placed his slender hand over Alec's, lightly rubbing. "I'm such a queen. I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I'm sorry...Alec."

The boy smiled, more easily this time. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Oh, I _plan_ to," Magnus replied, grinning suddenly. "But I'll try to change it up a little. 'Darling' does get a little old. And maybe there's a better affectation for you. I'll work on it."

"K," Alec replied, leaning in and kissing Magnus's cheek.

"Ohhh. You're welcome," the warlock purred, nuzzling his cheek in turn.


	8. Conceal

It tickled. Wrinkling his brow, Alec reached up to touch it, and Magnus gently smacked his hand away.

"Patience."

"Where did the bandage go?"

"Trash can. Kitchen, I think."

"How does it look?"

"Not terrible."

"You can leave it, you know? It doesn't hurt anymore."

Magnus sniffed, shaking his head. Alec felt a warmth radiating from the warlock's fingertips as they passed over his forehead lightly, then little shocks.

"I can do one better."

"I don't want to wear you out…"

"Alec! Stop raining on my parade. This is purely cosmetic. Very easy, at little expense to me. While I appreciate your concern, and your selflessness, you looked ridiculous with that bandage. Let me do this and stop fidgeting."

"Sorry," Alec replied, trying not to twitch as the sensation of pins and needles grew stronger, the heat intensifying. It wasn't painful, but he wasn't used to it. He gripped the edge of the sofa cushion with his right hand.

Leaning over him, the shadowhunter's head cradled in his lap, Magnus admired his handiwork. He smoothed the messy dark hair back, combing it off his brow to make sure he hadn't missed any part of the healing wound.

His smile was self-satisfied. He cocked his head, glance straying down the length of Alec's neck, to his chest – obscured by the over-worn sweater that had to be two sizes too big.

"How is it healing?" Magnus asked, referring to the fading claw marks. Most of the swelling had gone down the night he'd worked over him to remove the poison, and the redness along with it. He'd managed to prevent any further infection. But there were still light traces of the damage, like fresh scars.

"I don't even feel it," Alec downplayed the whole thing, suspicious of where this was going.

"Take off your sweater."

Alec sat up carefully and shifted to face Magnus. "I'm fine," he said, traitor cheeks turning red.

"I can see _that_. I made you all better. At least on the inside. Now take this off so I can finish the job," he urged, tugging on the dingy sweater.

Alec blinked, hunching his shoulders forward.

"Am I going to have to count to three?"

"That's so childish…."

"One…"

"Magnus! Just leave it!"

"Two…"

"I told you, I don't care about scars. I've got plenty to go—"

"Three."

_Snap_.

The sweater disappeared. Alec gasped, folding one arm over his chest. Magnus snickered.

"Don't act like a girl. It's nothing I haven't seen before," he reminded, encircling Alec's wrist gently. Alec used his free hand to smack the warlock's hand away, unappreciative of the comparison, but his let his arm fall. Magnus laughed.

"What did you do with it?"

"Trash can. I think."

"I don't have anything else to wear!"

"Too bad. I'll have to loan you something."

Alec groaned, head falling back against the back of the couch.

"Now, don't move," Magnus reminded, scooting closer on his knees. He slowly lowered his hands to Alec's torso. The boy jumped on contact. Magnus paused, shooting him a look. He was in work-mode.

Alec tried to keep still. But it was so much harder this time. For one thing, there was more heat. And the electricity was stronger. He could actually see the shock of blue coming off Magnus's skin and coating his. The tingling turned to burning, and then outright shuddering, though he held onto the armrest of the couch, his other hand gripping his own thigh.

Magnus was quiet, concentrating. Alec closed his eyes and tried to think of something totally unrelated. But he couldn't close off the feeling of pervading warmth. Couldn't not think about the fact that Magnus's bare hands were all over his chest and stomach. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise.

"There, now," Magnus spoke, breathing the words. Obviously the second touch-up job had sapped a little more energy, although he seemed perfectly happy with the result.

He arranged his longer body against Alec's right side, molding to his bare skin like a nuzzling cat. His fingertips skated over the newly healed skin in appreciation of his work.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?

"Not really."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

Magnus made that sniffing, disdainful noise again, bumping his nose against Alec's bare shoulder. He twitched.

"Try again. Black doesn't really count as a color."

"Since when?"

"Since I vetoed it. Name a color that's not in your wardrobe."

"Ummm…green?"

"Green," Magnus repeated, nodding his approval. He made an elaborate gesture with his hand, and a snug green t-shirt encased Alec. It was clean, although it had that sweet, clingy smell that he'd come to associate with the warlock.

"Yours?"

"Mhm. It shrunk in the wash."

Alec looked down at it, pulling on the end. It was solid green, except for the words HOT STUFF, outlined in black and filled in with rhinestones. Alec wrinkled his nose.

"Don't you like it?"

"It's…warm. Thank you."

Magnus smiled, kissing his now clothed shoulder. "It looks hot on you. You know, you could go a long way if you tried to branch out from black. And faded black. If you ever get confused, just consult a crayon box."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And then, when you've mastered color, we can branch out!" Magnus said with enthusiasm, nudging his side.

"No glitter," Alec objected, eyes widening.

"No, no. Not in the beginning. I was thinking more along the lines of stripes. Or patterns. Baby steps."

"Oh." He sighed in relief, and managed a smile.

"So I've got two requests for you," Magnus said after a minute of comfortable silence, fingers combing idly through Alec's hair. When he encountered knots, he managed to release them without pulling. Alec suspected he just made them 'disappear' too. Hopefully there wouldn't be any bald spots, though, from the missing hair.

"What's that?"

"First, I want you to wear this shirt all day. And you can't hide under another ratty sweater."

"But I'll get cold," he objected, working the sympathetic angle.

"Then throw a long-sleeve underneath. That'll look fine. And still make me happy."

"What else?" Alec sighed, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Charge your phone as soon as you get back."

Alec smiled, looking back up at the warlock from under his dark lashes.

"OK."

"That's all I want," Magnus replied, with an answering smile. He stared into Alec's eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the self-conscious heat that always came over the boy's face when the intensity kicked up a notch. "For now."


	9. Communion

Alec kicked a sizable rock with his booted foot. By the sting of it, it was probably more cement chuck than natural rock. Left a dull throbbing in his big toe, but he didn't care.

The sun had gone down several hours ago; it made everything smell different. Staler in places; just more dangerous in others. That's when most demons and downworlders came out to play. When it was a little less obvious that they were anything but human. When it was safer for them.

It was easier to hunt in the dark; easier to hide in the shadows, and corner some unsuspecting prey. And as an added bonus, there were fewer witnesses outside.

Not that any of this deterred him from walking, alone, in Central Park. He had his stele, and a small blade. And his cell phone. OK, so it was a little mundane, to take comfort in being able to dial 911. He'd probably try Isabelle first. Or Jace.

No, not Jace. Not tonight.

_Jace._ He sighed. He didn't know where he was, not exactly. He had an idea. Jace always turned to mischief and self-destruction when he was upset – if only because he wouldn't let himself be upset like most people, and give into the emotion. Instead, he'd vent on someone else. Get into an argument, go on a reckless hunt, crash on some scene.

Of course, Alec worried about him – where he went, what he was doing, and what kind of injuries he would come back with. But he wasn't Jace's keeper. He couldn't even comfort him like he wanted to; Jace wouldn't let him. Maybe his sister could try. Still weird to think of Clary that way.

She still had a stronger claim on Jace than he did.

A couple walked by, bent arm in arm, laughing at something stupid. They didn't even look at him.

He kicked at a fallen branch this time, grimacing.

His cheek still burned. He should have put something on the scratch. Instead, he'd just taken a shower and gingerly touched it with soap. He'd been more focused on getting the muck out of his hair, and off his skin.

Isabelle tried to call a few minutes ago; left a message, something about fresh brownies in a pyrex. _Ugh_. He was afraid.

She was trying to make him feel better, in her way. She just didn't know how not comforting her comfort-food was.

At least he was almost an adult. Old enough that his mom couldn't put him on room arrest because she'd come home mad. Not like she could do to Max (not that anyone was ever mad at Max). She was working up to a good one. Unfortunately, he suspected most of her anger was going to be directed towards Jace. Just one more thing to throw at him.

But Jace was old enough too. He had to answer to his elders; it was the age-old chain of command. No one was exempt.

He raked a hand back through his hair, making it stand out in places. It was the too-hot shower. Too humid on his slightly curling hair. Left it kind of wild. But at least it was clean.

His phone buzzed against his chest. Alec nudged the leg of a park bench with the end of his boot, then turned around to sink down into it, flicking the phone open.

**Magnus:**  
_  
Would you like to come over for a little while? I've got Sangria._

Alec made a face, not sure what 'Sangria' was. It wasn't some form of blood, was it?

He squinted his eyes, typing back:  
_  
Don't know what that is. _

And then, trying to reach for an excuse that wouldn't hurt the warlock's feelings:  
_  
I'm not feeling great tonight. Raincheck?_

**Magnus:**  
_  
What's wrong? Is it your leg?_

He shook his head; he should have known it wouldn't be that easy.  
_  
My leg's fine. Almost 100%. Thanks._

**Magnus:**

_Good. Then tell me what's bothering you.  
_  
Was it that transparent? He sighed.

_Jace. My mom. Hard day at the office_, he tried to joke.

**Magnus:**

_Then you need Sangria! It's just wine mixed with soda and fruit. It goes down easy, and the taste is sweet._

_Please? I've missed you._

Alec lifted his eyes beseechingly towards the starry sky. He just wanted to sulk in private for another half hour, and then maybe head back to the Institute and try for an early night.

But he'd feel even worse if he let down Magnus.  
_  
Fine. I'll be there soon. Look out for me?_

**Magnus:**

_Oh, I will. And you don't have to drink the wine. I can whip you up some hot chocolate, if you prefer. I bet you'd look cute in whipped cream._

Alec smiled vaguely. It was the best he could do, at the moment. _Um. Thanks._


	10. Concern

Alec's finger was about to push the buzzer when he realized the door to the stairwell was wide open. There were dark streaks across the knob, dried drops of...something along the floor of the entry, leading beyond.

Panic set in. His hand went reflexively to his belt, fingering the hilt of the small dagger as he hugged the opposite edge of the doorway. Climbing the stairs quietly posed a bit of a problem, because no light-footing would go without an answering creak. He cursed every sound the delapidated stairwell made beneath him, hoping that he was wrong. Maybe he'd just thrown another wild party.

But by the time he'd reached the top, his heartbeat was hammering in his ears. The strange streaks were all over the door to Magnus's flat, which was left wide open too, the interior dark.  
_  
That's when they come out to play_, he reminded himself, worry for Magnus so strong he couldn't breathe. It was pathetic, but he felt the difference between the gut-tightening he experienced before walking into a sticky situation (fear for himself) and this kind of sick, overwhelming panic. If something had happened, he'd come too late. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He'd never considered the warlock would have real enemies – but that was stupid, because he dealt with all kinds of people. And creatures. And he didn't have much of a filter on his mouth.

"Magnus?" Alec breathed. A whistling sound came from the kitchen and he jumped, shoulder knocking back against the door.

Chairman Meow strolled out to greet him, giving him that unamused stare before heading back to the bedroom. Some guard dog. Er, "cat".

"Alec!" the warlock called from the doorway of the kitchen, hands on his hips. "That was fast."

"You scared me!" he reprimanded, scowling. "I thought someone had broken into your apartment, and you were lying in a pile of ash somewhere. Or exsanguinated. Or…kidnapped."

Magnus tried to regard him seriously, eyes gone wide. When he seemed to realize Alec wasn't kidding in the least, he laughed softly, crossing the large space between them in order to embrace the shadowhunter.

"_Don't_!" Alec hissed, maybe pouting just a little. He felt dizzy from relief, and it was hard to stand. He had to reset his heart.

"Alec," Magnus breathed, handling him carefully, long fingers simultaneously coursing through his hair, while his lips warmed his uninjured cheek and he tried to lean into Alec, though it was a little awkward, given the height difference.

"I'm sorry I worried you. It was a bit…reckless to leave my place wide open like that, but I knew you were coming and I guess I was a little overeager. I didn't want to wait to buzz you in."

Alec didn't reply, but he relaxed into the warlock. Magnus's lips traveled into his hair, his spider fingers crawling down the length of his back now, and drawing him closer.

"By the way, you have a very dark imagination."

Alec shook his head, closing his eyes. "I've seen it."

"Oh, right," he quietly replied, cheek rested atop his soft hair. As an afterthought Magnus flicked his wrist and the door closed, locking it for good measure.

"Thank you," Alec breathed against him, lips parted and resting against the lightly tanned throat, above the collar of another bright shirt. At least it was a soft cotton. He was rewarded by a light shudder, Magnus's nails curling in slightly against his back.

It occurred to him that this was probably the longest time they'd managed to cling to each other, and he liked it. Wanting to get another reaction out of Magnus, Alec tentatively touched his tongue to that caramel skin, wondering how it would _taste..._

The whistling sound grew more pronounced. "I'll be right back," Magnus said with a sigh, kissing his forehead, then padded back into the kitchen.

* * *

_I just learned a trick that will let me update again! Since FF still seems to experience uploading trouble. Have no fear! Chapter 11 (new content) will be coming soon, now I can focus on the writing and not trying to fight pesky error messages._

_My sympathies to anyone still fighting that battle!_


	11. Chocolate

Alec's nostrils flared while he waited near the door, smelling something…burnt? He tried to listen for movement in the kitchen. There was a soft creak, something being set down. Clang of metal against metal. A cabinet opening, old hinges squeaking in protest. Magnus was humming.

Chairman Meow came back out of the bedroom, bored. He followed the warlock into the kitchen, obviously curious too about what was going on.

The refrigerator clanged open, and Magnus chuckled. "I know what I'm doing." Was he talking…to the cat?

"Do you…uh…need some help?" Alec called, hoping Magnus wasn't cooking or anything. He wasn't hungry, and he wasn't sure if Magnus was any better at it than Isabelle. Only, he'd make himself eat whatever Magnus made, swallow and bear it because he didn't want to disappoint him. His stomach twisted.

"No, no!" he called back, something else clanking against the counter. "I've done this before." He laughed a little to himself. "Just not _by hand_."

"You mean, with magic?"

"It does seem to cut down on the mess."

"Huh. You don't really seem like much a clean freak," Alec replied. And that was an understatement. Magnus didn't seem to care much at all about keeping his place neat. Maybe he even liked it this way. But couldn't he just…snap and set it all right? With all the traffic coming through his flat, Alec figured it might be a higher priority.

"And you are," Magnus retorted, leaning out of the doorway briefly to wink at Alec. It wasn't a question. The shadowhunter shrugged and Magnus chuckled, ducking back inside the kitchen.

"Acceptance is the first step toward admitting you have a problem…"

"Cleaning up after yourself isn't a bad thing," Alec defended, walking forward. "Which reminds me…what is that stuff on your front door? And downstairs?" He tried to make light of it, now that he knew it wasn't the warlock's blood, or traces of some demonic intruder.

"What?" Magnus asked, his back to Alec. The kitchen was just as he expected – things out all over the counter, dirty dishes piled in the sink, a trail of cat food circling the bowl (Magnus's fault, he assumed, not Chariman Meow's). The floor could desperately use a broom and a mop with bleach. The whole place could afford to be thoroughly disinfected.

It just didn't add up. Magnus wasn't sloppy with his own appearance – his face looked like it took a while to put on, and he picked his clothing with care. He couldn't even imagine how much effort went into his hair. But everything outside of his own body, it was a wreck. Like his personal grooming and his busy schedule didn't leave time for anything else.

"You didn't see it? It's all over the floor, and the doors, and I think I saw some of it on the stairs."

Magnus turned around to face him, extending one hand. His fingertips were tipped in some sticky, dark brown liquid, which dripped to the floor at his feet. Alec wrinkled his nose.

"Did it look like this?"

"Kind of. What _is _that?"

"Chocolate syrup," Magnus replied with a snicker.

"_Chocolate?_"

"Mhm."

Magnus's mouth curved and he lifted his hand, palm up, and slid his pointer finger into his mouth, sucking from the fingertip progressively down to his middle knuckle, coming back up and licking his lips. Any trace of the chocolate was gone. Then he wrapped his mouth around his finger again, sucking the remnants from the base of the same finger.

Alec was spellbound. He stared, eyes gone wide.

"Want some?" Magnus purred, tongue darting out again, catching against the corner of his lips.

The shadowhunter shook his head, face warming.


	12. Climax

"No?" Magnus taunted, tongue swirling around his middle finger now, eyes watching Alec unabashedly.

No, he definitely wasn't shy. But this was another side to warlock he hadn't seen yet. Colorful host, wiped down and sweet, concerned and persistent.

And now seductive.

"No," Alec managed, his voice low. Not shaky, though. It didn't sound half as nervous as he left.

The warlock paused, lifting his head, one brow raised. "Don't you like chocolate?"

"Dark chocolate."

"I thought you might," Magnus replied, smiling slightly. "What about whipped cream?"

"Don't need it."

"It's not a matter of _need_," he scoffed, cleaning the rest of his fingers with his mouth – though with greater efficiency and speed, no longer teasing. "You don't _need_ whipped cream or cinnamon or an extra shot of expresso in your cappuccino, but it makes it taste _so_ much better."

"I drink it black."

"Of course you do," Magnus replied, and his tone sounded almost mocking.

"I don't need all that stuff. I don't mind the taste."

"Do you even notice what it tastes like?"

Alec considered, trying to remember coffee being anything other than 'hot' and 'bitter'. He shook his head. "Not really."

"Then what's the point in drinking it?"

"Wakes me up. And it's one of the few things Isabelle makes that I can ingest," he joked. Magnus didn't look amused.

"You know, adding color to your life is just one thing you desperately need."

"What else?" Alec prompted, forehead creased. He didn't see the point in arguing, although there was a reason he didn't have a closetful of color. It didn't work, not for hunting, not for blending. And it wasn't _him_, anyway.

"A haircut, for one," Magnus tsked, eying the uneven silhouette he was currently sporting.

"What else?" Alec repeated, rolling his eyes.

"You need to find your nearest Starbucks and order something you can't pronounce. The more Italian it sounds, the better it's going to taste. And you need to drink it, slowly. _Savor_ it. You do know what that means, don't you?"

Alec rolled his eyes again.

"And then I want you to tell me how much better that frivolous five dollar cup of coffee tasted, compared to the tar you've been subsisting on."

Alec didn't see the big deal, why this assignment was so important to Magnus, but he nodded offhandedly, letting the warlock know that he would do it. Fine. Maybe tomorrow.

"And even though you might not be able to understand it until you've ordered that drink, _this _will be just a taste of what I could offer you, if you'd just stop being so stubborn and afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Alec interjected, straightening.

"Yes, you are," Magnus argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What am I afraid of?" Alec challenged, holding his hands out in a gesture of incredulity.

"You're afraid of what you want," the warlock explained, lips pressed together, sharp eyes daring him to ask him to elaborate – or disagree. Alec didn't. His mouth thinned out as well, and he turned on his heel like he was going to walk out of the kitchen.

"I don't want to dress up like a gay pride parade," Alec spit out, before he could lose the nerve. "I don't want to cut my hair. It's fine as long as it's out of my face. And I don't want to pay five dollars for a too-sweet cup of coffee. I don't see the point. That's _you_, Magnus. Not me."

The warlock's green-gold eyes narrowed. "Are you finished?"

Alec breathed in slowly, and then exhaled, expecting an angry tirade to come back at him. He nodded warily.

Magnus turned away from him, reaching a long arm out to the counter. When he turned back, he held a mug in one hand. Whatever was inside, it was covered by a swirling, cone-shaped mound of whipped cream, topped by that sticky syrup that he'd had on his fingers. Somehow he'd managed to apply it in the shape of a heart.

Magnus waved his free hand over the top of it, and the topping disappeared. This time Alec clearly heard the wet _thwap_ of the whipped cream/chocolate mess reappearing on the inside of the kitchen trash can.

"Hot and dark. Just like you wanted," Magnus said, his voice oddly monotone. He pushed the mug closer to Alec, forcing him to take it in hand. The handle wasn't hot, but he could see the steam rising off the top of it.

Alec looked down at the contents. It was too light for coffee. And it smelled vaguely chocolatey. That's right; Magnus had offered to make him hot chocolate.

He grimaced, remembering. Magnus had tried to do something sweet for him, and he'd called him a gay pride parade.

"Magnus…I'm sorry," he tried to apologize, the steam curling up and warming his face, tickling his chin.

Magnus shook his head, his expression the same. "Just drink it."

Alec glanced back down at the cup and slowly lifted it to his lips, blowing on it. Then he closed his eyes, not wanting Magnus to see if it was really gross.

He was coaching himself – _swallow it, it's just one drink. You've had worse. You've had years of practice at stuff like this. You've managed to fool Isabelle this long. Do it because you care._

Alec tipped the bottom of the mug a little, bringing the hot liquid to his mouth. Cautiously he parted his lips and drank.

It was…hot. And sweet. And there was some kind of spice in it too, layered in with the chocolate. But it wasn't bad, no. And he didn't have to put any effort into swallowing.

He took another deep sip, swallowed, licked his lips.

The mug was empty in two minutes. He wiped any trace of chocolate from his mouth with the back of his hand. Then lowering the empty mug, he opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus. The warlock was watching him carefully, waiting.

"It wasn't bad," he admitted, face warming a little as the hot chocolate traveled down the length of his throat and into his chest.

"Was it good?" Magnus prompted, not satisfied with his first answer.

"Yes," he admitted, looking down at the empty bottom of the cup, a dark ring coating the outline of the glass.

"Good," Magnus replied, taking the mug from him. He sat it atop the pile of dishes in the sink with a _clink_ of glass hitting glass.

"Thank you," Alec added, trying to make this better – trying to gauge if finishing the drink had helped his case at all. Even a little bit.

"You're welcome," Magnus answered automatically. Chairman Meow was lapping up the spilled chocolate syrup between them.

"Come on. Let me fix your face."

Alec's eyes went wide, worried he was talking cosmetics.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Down, boy. I was talking about that nasty cut. I'm going to heal you."

"You don't have to…" Alec objected, following him out of the kitchen.

"I want to," the warlock replied, gesturing towards the couch. Alec sat down near the end, resting his elbow on the arm rest. But Magnus didn't sit down beside him. Instead he stood over him, his fingers sliding beneath his chin and angling his face up so he could get a better look.

"It's not infected," he pointed out. Alec nodded slightly.

"It's just ugly."

"Well, we can't have _that_," Magnus replied, finally relaxing his mouth in a small smile. He gently ran his thumb along the gash, Alec sucking in a breath. Magnus's eyes flickered. Then he passed two fingers over the wound again, that warming, electric sensation infusing his face. He couldn't help shivering. Alec tried to keep still, remembering how his moving seemed to get in the way of the process. Or maybe it just distracted Magnus.

He curled his fingers into the arm rest and sighed.

Instead of announcing that it was done, Magnus bent down and kissed his hot cheek. There was no discomfort this time as his lips traced where the scratch had been, and Alec unconsciously inclined his head against his mouth.

Magnus's left hand rested against the opposite side of his neck, and he breathed his name, calling Alec's attention back to his face.

He opened his eyes, looking into those cat eyes. Magnus's thumb was drawing a slow circle against his throat. He wasn't sure if he wanted to arch against that hand, or rub against the other hand, cupping his cheek.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Magnus asked suddenly, as if he knew that he was trapped. Maybe the twitching, and the warmth in his face and the look in his own eyes gave him away.

His focus shifted to the warlock's mouth and he considered it. His heartbeat was louder now. Magnus, with his acute sense of hearing, had to know.

Alec remembered what Magnus had said in the kitchen. At the time, it had irritated him that the warlock was trying to analyze him, like he was some kind of mind-reader. Or a hack reading tea leaves. And the accusation that he was afraid set him off more than anything; he wasn't supposed to be afraid of the things mundanes feared. Darkness, danger. Death.

But he was still human, and he did harbor secret fears. Probably the same fears that they did. Rejection, hurt. His own desire - the fact that he didn't know how to act on that desire, and he was afraid of being teased, or rejected, or even hurt in the process.

The fact that Magnus might have that power was indisputable; he'd had centuries' worth of experience, and he didn't doubt for a second that he had been with many other boys in that time.

Alec hadn't been with anyone, and his own philosophy was that not taking that chance, pretending that he didn't even want, much less need to, kept him safe. Made him look as unafraid or unconcerned as Jace or Isabelle, his only first-hand sources for comparison. He wanted to be like them. It seemed so easy.

He stared up into those strange, appealing eyes and had to struggle to remember that he had hurt Magnus. And he desperately wanted to make amends. And to show him that he wasn't completely useless, in the face of fear.

"Yes."


	13. Conjoin

_Gosh, you are some spoiled readers. How many chapters is this in one day? This may be the last update today. Got to give my brain (and fingers) a rest. But then, if an idea comes, I will probably be right back at it. Damnit. _

_Here you go._

* * *

It felt like he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. Or heavy chain mail. It was hard to breathe, to let his chest expand as much as it was used to. His breathing was fast and shallow, and embarrassingly loud.

It was kind of like how it felt under water after a minute, when he really should come up for air, but he was always pushing himself, trying to extend his own personal record. He embraced the burn, tried to stay off panic, and counted the seconds in his head until he had no choice but to break.

Alec tried to count in his head, using the same technique to keep his mind off the encroaching kiss. And the rising panic. Would it be weird? Would he make a complete ass of himself?

If they just hadn't _talked_ about it, it might be so much easier. Doing it, without the expectation. And the anticipation. And the anxiety.

And the fear.

He was up to almost fifteen when he realized nothing was happening. He barely heard Magnus breathing, much less felt it against his mouth.

Alec opened his eyes, blinking up at the warlock.

"Relax," Magnus instructed, one brow raised. "You looked like you were in pain, and I haven't even done anything yet."

Alec blushed, the furrow between his brows less pronounced.

"Do you really want me to kiss you, or are you just humoring me?"

Damn, he was good. 'Appeasing' Magnus was out of the question. And pretending that he was bartering affection for forgiveness was off the table too. He wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"I want it," Alec breathed, hand squeezing the arm rest. After several tense seconds, he looked back up at Magnus's face, trying not to shrink under that charcoal stare.

"But could you…maybe…"

"What?" Magnus asked, leaning in closer to hear him.

"Could you…take it off?"

Magnus's brows shot up and Alec tried to gesture to own face in impatience, referring to the makeup.

"You don't like it?"

"It's…easier. Without it."

Magnus smiled, the same smile he used when he found something Alec said or did 'cute'. Then he shrugged.

He expected Magnus to get up and head into the bathroom to wash it off. Or scrub it off. He didn't know what kind of effort and time it would take to clean up, and actually, now that he thought about the impulsive request, maybe he shouldn't have bothered. Really bad timing on his part.

Apparently Magnus was impatient too, because he didn't get up. Instead he lifted his hands like he was going to rub his face. He smoothed his palms over his nose, his closed eyes, the heels of his hands brushing his mouth and cheeks, his fingertips running over his forehea. Then those hands ran back over his hair, dislodging the spikes as if he were just running his fingers through smooth, wet hair.

His hair fell loose and straight against his neck on the sides and partially into his eyes in the front. And his skin was the natural honey tan, lips a soft pink, eyes still the most dramatic feature – even without the dark rings and the glitter.

"Better?" he asked, brows raised again in question.

"Yeah," Alec replied, smiling tentatively.

"This better be good," Magnus chuckled, swiping his palms down the front of his pants, rubbing off smears of what looked like powder across his thighs.

"Is it uncomfortable for you, without makeup?"

"I feel surprisingly naked," Magnus retorted, and laughed at Alec's expression. "I take it off before bed every night. It's fine. I just like wearing it; I don't need it."

"I don't think I could stand having…all that all over my face."

"And there's no reason you should. You're just fine with the face your mother gave you," Magnus said, winking. It wasn't quite as potent without the glamour.

"You're fine without it too," Alec replied, emboldened.

"I _am_ fine," Magnus agreed, grinning.

"You're worse than Jace!"

A weird look came over the warlock's face. Alec sucked in a breath at his mistake, bracing himself for another argument. And having to explain himself and apologize profusely.

Alec counted to five, curling the nails of his left hand into his palm. Then Magnus spoke again:

"There's no comparison," he drawled. Then he leaned in and kissed Alec, forcing their lips together.

Alec tensed. He was reacting to the force of the kiss, defensive. Magnus's mouth was hard and impatient, proving a point rather than experiencing the sensation. It wasn't how Alec imagined it. Or wanted it to happen.

He didn't want him to be irritated, or angry, or jealous, if that's what it was.

Alec tried not to respond to the pressure of his mouth, the tongue that teased his lips, trying to find the seam between them. Instead, he slowly, carefully slid his hand into Magnus's silky hair, cradling the back of his neck.

As he instinctively hoped it would, the gentle contact changed the kiss. Magnus relaxed, easing up some of the pressure and his hot breath sighed between them. He pulled away a fraction, his own long-fingered hand returning to Alec's cheek, stroking now, drawing him closer.

When their lips met again, Alec softened against his mouth, letting his lower lip go slack while Magnus captured it between his. And when his tongue touched the corner of his lips, he relaxed his jaw and submitted to it, shivering when he felt the hot inside of the warlock's mouth, experiencing the full measure of a real kiss.

He could taste the chocolate syrup still on his tongue. It was sticky sweet, and tasting him now, his scent seemed to grow stronger. Alec was sure that the mixture of incense and something else, musky and sweet at the same time, must be permeating his clothing. It was like this when he wore Magnus's shirt home.

Alec didn't realize he was clinging to the warlock's neck until he felt the low rumble against his mouth, a muffled chuckle. Magnus attempted to sink down to his knees, making the height difference less problematic, and Alec tried to ease up his grip.

Magnus shifted the angle of the kiss, his fingers curling around the longer strands of Alec's hair. He hummed between them. The vibration made Alec twitch. His body heat was slowly rising with his excitement.

"Is this how you usually subdue the enemy?" Magnus breathed, obviously teasing.

"I'm better…with a bow," Alec replied lamely, between gasping breaths.

Magnus raised one brow dubiously, but didn't question his skill in archery. His opinion on his kissing, however…

Well, he must have made a favorable impression, because they only got about twenty seconds' recovery before Magnus leaned in again, capturing his mouth.


	14. Canoodling

_Damn-it...I knew this was going to happen. But this is it, I tell you. _

* * *

Alec breathed in deeply, that sweet, clinging scent tickling his nose.

He turned his head, and the soft ends of Magnus's hair brushed his cheek. It was strange, seeing it down, much less feeling it against his face, but he hadn't gone back on his request. Or his opinion. He liked it much better this way. He reached out his hand and passed his fingertips lightly through the last couple inches or so, just to feel it. And if his hand incidentally grazed his throat in the process, well…that wasn't his original intention.

Magnus lip twitched.

He knew he wasn't sleeping. Alec snickered, watching Magnus's eyes open, warm and alert.

"Still here?" he teased, lifting his arm lazily from the couch to cover Alec's hand, trapping it there. Slowly, he linked their fingers together.

"Do you want me to go…?"

"Of course not," Magnus replied, closing his eyes again briefly. He stretched out while still lying on his side. Well, he attempted to. The average-sized couch wasn't quite long enough to accommodate his inordinate height. But several bones popped, and he seemed satisfied with the release of tension.

"You could stay," he pointed out, watching Alec again through heavy lids.

Alec shook his head, sitting up a little more on his elbow. "It'll cause more problems than it's worth." Damn. He hadn't meant it to sound quite like it came out.

But Magnus forgave him with another soft smile. "Then you'll just have to come back tomorrow."

"Magnus…" he let out his breath slowly. He didn't know how to answer him.

They'd never had any kind of routine, or continuity to the visits. They hadn't known each other long enough to set up anything formal like that. This was only the third time he'd come to the warlock's door, and only once was it planned. While he enjoyed the invitation, and…if he was honest with himself, he _wanted_ to come as soon as possible, he couldn't commit to anything definite. He had no way of knowing what would happen tomorrow night, or where he would be.

"I understand," Magnus interrupted his thoughts, generously relieving him of having to explain. He gave Alec's hand a light squeeze, then released it, rubbing his eyelids with his thumb and pointer.

"I hope you do," Alec replied, with an apologetic smile.

Magnus sighed dramatically. "I'll just have to pine away the hours writing bad poetry and updating my blog."

"Your…what?"

Magnus laughed, rubbing his knee. "Never mind." He sat up with his back against the couch, watching him. Alec stared back. The seconds passed and Alec sensed what was supposed to happen. So he initiated it before Magnus could.

He kissed the warlock. It was nothing near as intense as the previous kisses, which had turned into nuzzling and feverish petting, and what would probably be imprints of nails along his back, beneath the coarse sweater. He also had a strong suspicion there was another telltale mark on his neck. His face burned at the memory, and he broke from Magnus's mouth abruptly, ducking his head.

"Alec? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're blushing," Magnus pointed out the obvious, and Alec lifted his head to glare. "I thought we were beyond that point?"

"Me too," Alec agreed with a self-conscious smile.

"We've made a lot of progress for one night," Magnus mused, tapping the very spot with his fingertips. Alec flinched.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain it," he muttered under his breath.

"It'll go away before you know it. Unless you think it'll cause a problem?" he considered, regarding Alec more seriously. "Do you want me to--"

Alec cut him off before he could offer to heal him. "No, it's fine. Maybe no one will notice. It's not like they really look close at me anyway."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Nothing," Magnus replied, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes before shifting to lie back down on the couch, arms crossed behind his head.

Alec frowned at him, but got up slowly, stretching out once he was standing. Then he looked around for his jacket.

"On the chair," Magnus provided, watching him lazily.

"Thanks." He reached for the rumpled jacket and shrugged into it. Absently, he fingered the side of his belt and his back pocket, checking for the small dagger and his stele. He could feel the light weight of his cell inside the breast of his coat. Everything accounted for.

"Not short a weapon?" Magnus inquired, amused - watching his careful pat down.

"I'm good."

"Too bad," he sighed. "Then you would've had to come right back."

"I _will _come back, Magnus," he promised, not sure if he was looking for reassurance. But it felt nice to give it - and to acknowledge that Magnus wanted him to return, and soon.

"Well, you'll have to keep your phone charged, because if you don't show up at my door soon, I'm going to start harrassing your voice mail."

"Isn't that a little desperate?" he laughed.

Magnus shrugged, though smiling. "I would have said greedy."

Alec smiled back at him and turned to leave. He walked over to the front door, watching his feet, vision a little blurry. What time was it? It had to be late.

There was movement behind him, and then Magnus was at his side, arms snaking around him forcibly. "Wait a minute."

"Magnus..."

"I just want to give you something, OK? Just wait right here."

"OK," he agreed, watching the warlock over his shoulder. Magnus jogged to his bedroom. He heard the cat meowing for his attention. Clothing hangers scraped against metal. He cringed, hoping he wasn't trying to pass off another shirt. Or worse.

But when Magnus returned, he had one hand closed, offering it to him. Alec looked down at his hand and back up at his face. A small cold object was pressed into his palm.

"My key," Magnus pointed out, as if it needed explanation.

"Are you sure?"

"I have copies," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure where most of them went, but you'll probably keep up with this one better than I will."

When Alec didn't respond, Mangus kissed him quickly, gripping the back of his neck. "So you can come by whenever you want. And you can surprise me."

Alec slid the key inside his jacket, resting it against his cell. "Thanks."

Magnus smiled, not dissuaded by the underwhelming response. He nudged the shadowhunter's nose, nuzzling.

"I've got to go," Alec breathed against him, though his lashes had fallen. Magnus left tickling butterfly kisses across his cheeks, caressing the back of his neck.

"I know," he murmured, kissing him once more. Reluctant.

With some effort, he slid out of his warm embrace and turned, unlocking the door and stepping out into the stairwell.

He could feel Magnus's eyes silently watching him as he descended. He thought about turning back and tossing him a smile, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the expression on his face. So he drew his jacket closer before stepping out into the cooler evening air, the ridged end of the key poking against his chest.


	15. Chagrin

_Sorry if this chapter seems a little manic, and full of holes. Look at it like a companion reader to the corresponding parts in CoA. I didn't want to fill the chapter with direct quotations from the book; cutting and pasting someone else's work isn't my style. Loved the scene when Magnus walks through the gate and by all means, pick up your rumpled paperback and re-read it. I'm just filling in the blanks, like I said._

_My favorite part is coming up in the next chapter, so you can expect some lengthy prose, my friend. I just had to build the bridge first. Done and done with this chapter. Guess what comes next?_

* * *

_Jace was taken to the Silent City. _

Alec was pacing in his room, one hand gripping his cell, the other raking through his hair. His scalp protested, tired of the abuse.

Impatient, he snapped his phone open and closed. It didn't vibrate. The light didn't flash. Magnus wasn't replying.

He huffed and flopped down on the bed, lying the narrow width of it, legs almost touching the ground on the other side. He frowned up at the ceiling.

**Magnus:**  
_I'm sorry. I'm expecting a call from someone special. Why don't you look into getting a Myspace? _

Even though he didn't know what 'Myspace' was, he sat up and eyed the text with increasing anger. He glared at the screen in disbelief, expecting 'just kidding, what's wrong' or something equivalent to follow it. He was trying to tell Magnus what was bothering him, and he was incapable of being serious for one second. This was important to him! And instead of listening, the warlock was mocking him.  
**  
Magnus:**  
_Mood: Bleak  
Current song on playlist: Bleeding Love  
Subject: I'm worried about my BFF, even if he is a big boy with a smart mouth._

After receiving the second text, Alec snapped his phone shut angrily and tossed it, then forced the heels of his hand up to his forehead. Forget him.

Yeah, it stung. He'd reached out to Magnus for…something other than sarcasm. He thought – perhaps foolishly, that last night's 'canoodling' might have meant something. He thought the 'progress' they had made didn't just refer to their physical relationship, but also...the other stuff. That they might be closer, somehow.

It shouldn't be an one-way street! He wasn't going to show up at Magnus's door every time the warlock had an itch, when he couldn't even be bothered to answer a damned text message with some semblance of compassion! It was selfish and mean. He'd gone out on a limb for Magnus – he was such an idiot to expect the High Warlock would be willing to do the same for him.

Irritated, he sprung up from the bed and kicked his jacket out of the way, heading for the door. He would go to Isabelle's room and sulk for a while. In Jace's absence, she was the next best person to talk to. Actually, she was probably an even better choice. And he was pretty sure she had a stash of dark chocolate in a shoebox under her bed.

He didn't look back when his phone started dancing on the floor. An incoming call.

* * *

His skin was cooling from the burn of the Marks. Beneath the leather, Alec was thrumming with energy, restless. Ready to head out.

Cold sweat was drying against his back. His palms were clammy too. He was trying to repress his nerves, although they were all aware of the gravity of the situation.

Clary was going with them. He'd tried to avoid it. It was part selfishness – he didn't _want_ her there. But he had to remind himself, Jace probably would. And she was right; they couldn't just lock her up and hope no one came back and heard her screaming.

He frowned, heading back to his room quickly. He'd forgotten his phone. It wasn't as essential as his stele, or a sensor. Or the seraph blades he carried with him. But it was still the easiest way to make contact with others, should they need help.  
_  
One missed call_. He flicked distractedly through the call log. He wasn't surprised to find Magnus's name at the top. He figured it was him, maybe calling back to apologize for being such an ass earlier. No point listening to the voice mail.

He pursed his lips. He didn't have time to call him back either, to go through the motions of making peace. After what had happened, being mad at Magnus seemed trivial and pointless. He shouldn't have let it get to him. He should have felt comfortable enough to tell Magnus exactly what he was doing wrong, and talk about it like an adult instead of reacting like a child and casting it off as unpleasant.

But he did need to inform the warlock of the situation. Not because he wanted his sympathy – and if he shot back with another sarcastic text, so be it. He needed to know that Magnus would be available. He didn't know what to expect from the Silent Brothers' distress call, or what state they might find Jace in.

The outlook was grim, and frightening, and he was trying not to think that far ahead. But he needed to steal himself.

_The Silent Brothers sent a distress call. They're under attack. We're going to the Silent City. I just need to know that you'll be here, if I need you._

Less than a minute passed, and Magnus's response flashed across his screen.  
**  
Magnus:**  
_I'll be close. One button away. _Alec nodded stoically, about to slide the phone into his pocket, when it vibrated again.

**Magnus:**  
_Please be careful. _

* * *

_I need you. Now. _

_

* * *

_

**Magnus:**  
_I'm here. _


	16. Chat

**Magnus:**  
_Am I forgiven?_

**Alec:**  
_Yes._

**Magnus:**  
_Not just because of this little…big favor I'm doing for you?_

**Alec:**  
_That helped. But not just that._

**Magnus:**  
_What'd you think of the ensamble?_

**Alec:**  
_?_

**Magnus:**  
_My _clothes_. Fantasticals, right? Spot on._

**Alec:**  
_Breathtaking._

**Magnus:**  
_Really. Or are you just buttering me up?_

**Alec: **  
_You were very shiny._  
**  
Magnus:**  
_Thanks. That was the desired effect. And 'bad ass', would that be equally true?_

**Alec:**  
_Sure, that too._

**Magnus:**  
_When are you coming? Since I'm doing this whole thing for you, I expect at least one visit in trade._

**Alec: **  
_Soon._

**Magnus:**  
_So what other reason was there? In my favor._

**Alec:**  
_Fine. It was the coat._

**Magnus:**  
_Explain._  
**  
Alec:**  
_You looked really good. And the way you looked at me when you came through the gate..._  
**  
Magnus:**  
_Yes?_

**Alec:**  
_I keep seeing it when I close my eyes._

**Magnus:**  
_Alexander. Sweetheart. You sound like a Harlequin romance._

**Alec:**  
_NEVER MIND_

**Magnus:**  
_So, it made a really big impression?_

**Alec:**  
_Sure._

**Magnus:**  
_Now, don't go and take it back. I aim to please. I'm glad you liked it._

**Alec:**  
_I did._

**Magnus:**  
_I'm jealous._

**Alec:**  
_Why?_

**Magnus:**  
_I think I feel the same way, no matter what you're wearing. You don't even have to try. _

**Alec: **  
_Leaving now. I'll be there in a little bit._

**Magnus:**  
_I'll get ready._


	17. Company

Jace, Clary, and the mundane filed out of the flat. Alec listened to the sound of their voices fading on the stairs, their uneven footfalls on the steps. He wasn't sure which was stronger: envy or excitement. Envy, that he couldn't go with them. It wasn't that he longed to see the Seelie Court, he just didn't like being left ahead. Especially when _Simon_ got to go.

On the other hand, he was left alone with Magnus. And what's more, they all knew he was there. There was no need to lie when he had to explain where he'd been. It was practically a sanctioned visit, Jace's Get Out of Jail Free card.

Excitement won out. He'd rather be with Magnus, than have to tag along with Clary and Simon.

Not bothering to formally see them out, Magnus flicked his wrist from where he stood, sending the door closed with a slam. Alec flinched, not sure if the unnecessary force was a sign that he was angry or if it was a consequence of not bothering to do a simple thing like closing a door by hand. Magic had to be a little unpredictable sometimes.

"_Finally_!" the warlock exclaimed, hands raised in relief, as if he was praying. His eyes were even raised toward the ceiling. But that wasn't likely, was it?

"Was is it really that bad?"

"You can't _imagine_," Magnus muttered to himself.

"Why not? I do _live_ with him."

"I don't know how you do it."

"The Institute is very big," Alec offered, as a concession. Not that he minded living there with Jace, but it would save him the argument. Every time Jace came up in conversation (at least when he started it), the mood went sour. Magnus wasn't very good at pretending it didn't bother him.

"And immaculately clean, I'm sure."

"We all pitch in."

"Oh, right. You're all obsessed."

"Magnus…"

"Sorry. You don't know how grating it is. I realize that it must be very hard for you to imagine someone who actually enjoys living in filth. Or in my case – well, it's just a lot more comfortable. And easy not to care. The bedroom isn't so bad."

"No, it was surprisingly neat."

Magnus looked down at him from across the room, lip twitching. "You remember that?"

"It was hard to forget. Very…colorful."

"Naturally."

Alec smiled a little, watching him. _Monochromatic_ probably wasn't a word in Magnus's vocabulary. Everything about his taste screamed color. His dishes, what he'd seen of them, were all different solid colors - mismatched. His furniture was hot pink and green and purple. His comforter was yellow, his curtains rainbow. It was probably an interior designer's nightmare; whereas Alec's room would probably put them to sleep.

"It wasn't the cleaning."

"What?" Alec replied, distracted.

"That irritated me the most. True, I can't find any of my dishes, but the smell has greatly improved in the kitchen. Do you know what really bothered me about having to babysit your brother?"

Alec twitched a little at the use of the word, but decided again – to leave it. "Having to share your bathroom?"

Magnus laughed, clasping his hands together in pleasure. "Oh, yes, That too. But even more than that."

"What?"

"Can't you guess?" Magnus drawled, walking forward slowly, his naturally droopy eyelids sinking further still, in that lazy, feline stare. Alec's face warmed, but he held his ground.

"I told you I'd come back."

"For coffee and planning game strategies around the table. But that's not what I wanted."

"Well, we couldn't…do all that with…him…here."

"Exactly my point." Magnus bent his head, lifting his hand to Alec's cheek. His rings were cold, brushing across his skin, but his hand was very warm. Alec turned to kiss that palm, and Magnus sighed in appreciation.

"You didn't collect any new scratches while you were down there, did you?" Magnus asked, his voice teasing. But Alec knew there was concern behind the question as well.

"Mostly, I just needed to shower."

"Mm."

"Oh, and this," Alec remembered, lifting his left palm. Magnus took his hand immediately, pursing his lips.

"Did you do this to yourself?"

Alec nodded, looking up at the warlock. "It was necessary. Blood of the Nephilim."

"Hm. Well, at least it didn't demand a virgin sacrifice. That's always such a waste."

Alec smiled vaguely, and shook his head at Magnus's humor.

The electric pulse crossed his palm and went up his arm. He tried to tense his shoulders to keep from moving otherwise. It was done in seconds, Magnus kissing the newly healed skin.

"Thanks," Alec said under his breath, waiting to reclaim his hand.

"Now, that puts the tally at three or four favors done. What am I looking forward to, in trade?"

"My eternal gratitude?"

"Sweet, but not enough."

"I gave you props in front of everyone."

"It was good PR, but I don't really need or want the attention of the Inquisitor. Or the other shadowhunters."

"Then…what do you want?"

"As if you had to ask," Magnus purred, his silk sleeve rolling back as he cupped Alec's cheek. He lowered his head again and Alec leaned up in expectation of the kiss, taking his lower lip between his teeth.

Magnus gasped, fingers tangling in his hair.

* * *

_OK, sorry this was so short - limited on time before I'm away from the computer today. But if any of the reviewers are still reading this chapter, lemme take a second to catch up on responding to your past reviews. I'm sorry - I read every one. Just not in the routine yet of addressing them._

Awesomesauce123: Thank you for taking the time to break it down chapter by chapter. You almost kept me up late(r) last night, on pins and needles. Especially when you hit what I consider my weaker chapters. But I caught up on the last of the reviews this morning, and I enjoyed your thoughts up til now. Please come again!

Gwinnya: You're like my Reviewing Girlfriend;) You're consistant and loyal. I hope you're not cheating on me too much. I'm depending on you. Thanks for your praise. You make me smile.

Katara-alchemist: Thank you, thank you. I think I read one of your fics. "Control".

Jaye Black: Thank you. Yaya for Alec/Magnus, indeed.

lynxzpanther: Thank you! I think I've read some of your stories too.

Charlotte -LOVE- Thank you. They're obviously my favorite pairing too. And if you PM me, I'll tell you my secret to uploading. I was having the same damned problem.

IndigoNightOwl: You're welcome, and thank _you_. I don't really like the cheese either. It turns me off.

Isclanel: You know, I'm trying to impress you. Is it working?

kitsune of the twin blades: Thank you! Two thumbs up makes it sound like a real review and everything!

stormpaws: Thanks.

italiachick13: I try to mix it up.

Magnus is my name: Love the pen name. You tease. I wrote more - have you been reading?

rednblack-cat: Well, you didn't have to wait too long. Thank you!

imaginativereader12: Thank you. I will keep at it until the well runs dry.

JaBoyYa: Thank you. I update as often as I can. Got lucky yesterday.

jinnabun: Cute name. Makes me hungry. Thanks for the positive review!

magic noctum: I like a little suspense with my action.

xXKitsune KyuubiXx: Glad to please.

ronneygirl: Thanks. And I hadn't planned that far ahead. That's another book yet, right? Taking it one idea at a time. Hadn't even originally planned to go beyond the first night!


	18. Courage

"Due to mature subject matter, viewer discretion is advised…"

Magnus shook his head, lips curving. "I don't even know why they bother with disclaimers like that."

"I'm sure it's because of the law. Parental advisory. Isn't that what it's called?"

"Good PR, is what it is! There's no better way to tempt a child to watch risqué programming than to flash a warning like that. 'Beware, adult content is immediately following.' Do you think most pre-teens would obediently turn the channel?"

Alec shrugged.

"I wasn't asking if _you_ would. The correct answer was no."

"That's not really fair. Do you even remember being a pre-teen?"

"Television wasn't in existence yet, so it's a moot point."

"OK. Then just change up the scenario. Let's say, we're not talking about watching bad TV. Instead, your parents told you not to do something. Or told you it was bad to do something. Would you still do it? Would it make you want to do it even more?"

"I didn't have a 'normal' childhood, so the scenario still doesn't work for me."

"The correct answer was yes," Alec teased, turning his previous answer around. Magnus smirked.

"When did you get so clever?"

"When did you become so evasive?"

"I'm not evading anything. If it's so obvious that I was a bad boy, why waste the breath?"

Alec shrugged. "I wouldn't mind knowing more about you. I mean, you told us about your childhood – and you don't have to talk about _that_ if you don't want to. But we don't talk much about ourselves, you know?"

"We haven't had the time to properly network."

"And…other things got in the way."

"Are you complaining?"

"No," Alec replied without pause, shifting his bent leg to brush knees with Magnus. The warlock nudged back, bringing their linked hands to his mouth.

"Aren't you tired of watching TV?" Alec asked, remembering how glued to the box Jace had seemed. In between the attempts at cleaning the warlock's house.

Rather than answering, Magnus snapped his finger and the cable cut off. In the silence that followed, Alec looked up at Magnus's face, without the white-blue glow of the television screen lighting the room.

Magnus was watching him too, his half-mast eyes bright and distracting. The glitter wasn't as flashy in the semi-darkness, the dark outlining making him look…well, like a bad boy. With an impossibly soft mouth.

His lips curved in a smile, well-aware where Alec's eyes had traveled. The shadowhunter reached out and rested his fingertips against that mouth, lightly pressing on his lower lip, flattening it out.

Magnus's breath was hot on his fingers, his breathing slow and even.

Then his tongue slid out and tickled his fingers, and Alec's face warmed. His own breathing stuttered.

Magnus lifted his hand, thumb sliding across his palm, the other fingers enclosing the top of his hand, holding it still. Alec twitched, not sure what he intended to do. He thought about his work with the chocolate syrup, and wondered if he was going to do _that_ to his fingers.

His breathing was ragged now. And he hadn't even done anything yet.

Magnus smiled briefly, then lowered his head to press light kisses against his fingertips. Alec sighed.

"Is this OK? Even with the makeup on?" Magnus asked. He was teasing.

"I'm getting used to it," Alec replied.

"I'm glad. It's too early to scrub down." Magnus chuckled, kissing his fingertips again, pursing his lip against each individual pad, then against his palm.

"Do you keep it on with magic?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, your lips…they never rub off."

"Even when we've been kissing for half an hour?" Magnus finished his thought. Alec smiled a little, his own lips red and a little swollen.

"It must be magic," Magnus conceded.

Breathing in, Alec leaned forward and closed his eyes, touching his tongue to the warlock's lower lip. Secure that he had the right spot, he dragged his tongue across from one side to the other, and drew back, knowing without being able to see that the blue tint would still be there, untouched. His mouth couldn't wipe it away. His teeth hadn't smeared it. It might as well be real, as hard as it was to manipulate.

He could hear the smile in Magnus's voice. "Don't tease me."

Alec had suggested they take a break, which is when they turned the TV on. At the time, he'd let Magnus believe it was because his mouth and jaw ached and he needed to stop for a little while. Though he pouted, the warlock had pretended to be interested in the cable programming. They started talking, the conversation easy and at times, funny. They played off one another, teasing, mocking, without hitting any rough patches like they usually did. It was nice.

But the truth was, Alec had gotten carried away. The kissing suddenly wasn't enough. Even the brief groping through clothes, the prick of Magnus's fingernails through his leather gear, it was just…frustrating him.

Feeling Magnus's hot breath against his very sensitive, but not exactly sore mouth, Alec wanted to pick up exactly where they'd left off.

"You tease me all the time," Alec retorted. Magnus laughed softly, kissing his forehead.

"And I love it," Magnus admitted, kissing his cheek now. Alec groaned. He wanted him to kiss him, _really_ kiss him. But then he realized that Magnus was avoiding his mouth on purpose, because he'd asked for a break.

Alec opened his eyes, looking up from the dark fringe of his heavy lashes. Magnus lifted his brow, waiting.

"I want to kiss you. On the mouth," he confessed. Saying it like that, instead of just doing it…he felt empowered. No way he could have gone through with it a few days ago. He would have been mortified. Look how hard it was to just say to say 'yes' when Magnus asked him if he wanted to be kissed.

And now he was the one doing the asking. Er, telling.

Magnus nodded his head, as if there was any question. But he didn't tilt his chin forward, he didn't bow his head. He waited. He was making Alec initiate it. He had to make the first move.

Saying it wasn't enough.

Alec shifted to the side, to properly face the warlock. Then he rose up a bit on his knees, off the couch, until he was at the right level. He brought his hands up to Magnus's face, framing it as he usually did for him, thumbs making circular passes over his soft cheeks, stroking him. Magnus shuddered, struggling to keep his eyelids from drooping. He wanted to see this.

It was harder this way, but it made it more potent too. Alec looked back into those piercing eyes and sucked in a breath. Then he moved in to kiss him, letting it out in a steady stream against his slightly parted lips.

Then they were kissing, and Magnus's arms were moving, sliding into place around his waist and bringing him closer. The leather creaked, probably uncomfortable rubbing against the almost sheer mesh shirt Magnus was wearing. The dressing gown was somewhere on the floor, discarded a while ago. It seemed kind of pointless wearing it while fully clothed underneath, anyway.

His body heat was soaring again, simmering inside his clothes. Maybe that was part of it, the frustration. His skin couldn't breathe; his body couldn't cool down.

And he couldn't feel anything distinct outside of his hands and his mouth, and he wanted to.

There was a jarring ringing noise. Alec broke off with a gasp, fingers knit around Magnus's spiking hair. He hadn't realized he'd been pulling at it. Magnus blinked, then smiled at him in apology.

"Got to get that."

"Can't they leave a message?" Alec pleaded, then bit his lip.

Magnus chuckled. "Not unless I really want to piss someone off," he quickly explained, then tried to untangle himself, weaving his way off the couch and into the kitchen, where the landline continued to ring.

Alec sighed, sinking back along the cushions of the couch, arm slung across his face. No shock, he was sweating, hair sticking to the sides of his face. Ugh.

He could hear Magnus talking in a low voice in the other room. Not the same animated way he conversed with Alec; that felt good. He already knew _his_ Magnus was different from the way everyone else saw him. He was less sarcastic, less remote. Less…one snap away from really doing damage. He didn't even try the empty threats out on Alec.

He smiled a little, conceding that his Magnus was sweeter. Softer. More considerate. Not that he would want to own up to any of those adjectives, but it was still true. And what's more, the warlock probably brought out a different side in him too.

"Alec," Magnus interrupted his thoughts.

Alec sat up a little, trying to peer over the top of the couch while propped up on his elbows.

"I've got to run out real quick," he said with a sigh.

"So…you want me to stay here?"

"No, I want you to come with me. Technically, I think if you were Jace, I'd have to drag you along for the ride. But I don't think it's a great idea, where I'm going."

Alec lifted his brows, not sure if he wanted to know.

"So I'll wait here for you."

"Yes. And I want you to lock the door, and let the phone ring off the hook. I changed the message, so they'll know I'm out. I won't be long."

"OK," Alec replied, trying not to sigh.

Magnus changed into fresh clothes. Pinstripe pants, a purple button-down, open at the neck. As if to make up for the fairly traditional dress, he wore a shiny silver necklace, disappearing into the open V of his shirt. The entire chain glittered like diamonds.

Alec made a face, not understanding the necessity for a wardrobe change if this was just some quick business call.

"I'll have my cell with me. You can text me before you start going through withdrawal."

Alec rolled his eyes, but he couldn't downplay his disappointment. He didn't want Magnus to go.

"I'll be back soon," he repeated, reassuring him. Magnus came round the front of the couch and swooped down to kiss him one more time. Alec didn't put as much effort into kissing him back, but his hand still tried to make a grab at his shoulder, betraying him. His greedy fingers beseeched him not to go.

Magnus sighed, kissing his nose before withdrawing.

"Don't forget to lock the door behind me," he instructed, and then he was heading out, his long strides moving too fast, the door shutting hard and he was gone.

* * *

jinnabun: You'll have to tell me that story some time. And thanks for adding me to your faves. Makes _me_ happy.

Some Things Don't Have To End: Thank you very much. I'm getting referrals! That's really exciting. Kind of humbling too. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far. Feel free to tell me if any of it is bad or off or needs tweaking. I'm not going to let it go to my head; I want to do better! And thank Charlotte -Love- for spreading the love!

Awesomesauce123: You're awesome. No, really. It's not just your pen name. If you're trying to seduce me via stroking my writing prowess, it's totally working. Hehe.

iPandaMonium: Another clever pen name. Thanks alot for the review. Evahh? Really? That's some big shoes to fill. I'm really flattered.

x-Angelic-Demon-x: Thank you. I try to bring joy to every house, just like Santa Claus - scattering Alec/Magnus gifts everywhere. Doesn't matter if you're naughty or nice. I'm very generous.

BlackandBane: Thank you. Mine too.

JaBoyYa: Thanks again.

(And if any of my previous reviewers missed it, I tried to thank you on the last updated chapter for all of your thoughts so far! Thanks for keeping me going, even when I was banging my head against the keyboard in frustration)


	19. Clean

Alec was curled up against the couch for a while, eyes passing over the shadows and shapes in the empty den. He wasn't sure what time it was; it could have been night or day, with the heavy drapes pulled shut.

He should have asked for an estimation of time when Magnus said 'real quick'. He said he would be back soon. What was a speedy call, to a warlock? Especially if you had to take traffic into consideration, and the time spent with the client. And any unforseen complications.

It was starting to sound very long and hopeless the more he thought about it, and Alec pushed a hand back through his sticky hair, making a face.

Well, the least he could do was use his bathroom. If he left right now, that would be the first item on his list of things to do. Change out of his gear and take a shower.

He got up quietly – not that there was anyone to disturb, and padded towards the bathroom. The door was closed. He felt the odd impulse to knock. It was private, like Magnus's bedroom. He wouldn't be mad, would he, that he used it?

Sucking in a breath, Alec turned the knob and pushed the door open.

He was surprised to detect the fading smell of bleach. Jace. It had to be. The sink did look pretty neat; Alec could imagine it permanently crusted with glitter and splattered with color.

Maybe he'd ask Jace how much trouble he'd gone to, when he cleaned the warlock's bathroom. And how much protesting he had to put up with when he did. Not that it would have stopped him! Alec smiled, imagining it.

The shower curtain didn't disappoint; it was violet background, littered with shiny flat rhinestones like poka dots, all over. They winked under the bathroom light. Sure, it was a bit excessive for a shower curtain, but…very _Magnus_.

Alec switched on the hot water of the sink, letting it warm for a few seconds. Then he washed his hands, enjoying the feeling of soap softening his skin and his pores opening up.

He tried to look for a clean wash cloth or a hand towel, without having to open too many drawers. It was rude to snoop, and that's not how he wanted it to look. Like he was searching through his stuff. Alec's eyes did happen to catch on a few things of interest, before he made himself close the drawer again.

In a small closet in the corner of the bathroom, he found the towels. A motherload of them. He reached for the smallest he could find, and passed it under the steaming water.

Adding a pump of soap, he washed his face, especially the sides, wetting his hair in the process. He tried to rake it back and off his brow, but feeling so clean and tingly, he wanted to finish it and wash his hair too.

There was one dilemma – he didn't have anything to change into. He was not going through Magnus's closet. It wasn't a matter of personal privacy there; he knew that there wasn't going to be anything acceptable inside.

Wait. Jace had a bag. And Alec had no aversion to borrowing some of his clothes.

Shutting off the water, he went back out into the den, where he'd seen the bag earlier. It was kicked aside, closer to the wall now. Alec knelt down and carefully opened it, finding a pair of pajama pants and a plain t-shirt at the bottom.

Without thinking, he brought the handful of clothes up to his mouth and breathed it in. It was…Jace. They were clean, but they still carried his smell. Just like Magnus's t-shirt.

Ugh. Guilt punched him in the stomach. Magnus might as well have been standing there, glowering at him while he buried his nose in Jace's pajamas. Wincing, Alec rose with the change of clothes and headed back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alec stripped out of his gear, peeling it off his sticky skin. He shuddered. He was disgusting. He stepped in front of the mirror, noting how red his skin was, like he'd just been marked all over.

Tossing his clothes into a neat pile in the corner of the bathroom, he folded Jace's pajamas over the towel rack. Then pulled back the shower curtain with his fingertips.

Shiny, white walls greeted him there too. No traces of hair or soap scum. He probably had Jace to thank for that too. He turned the hot water all the way up, and the cold on a little. Just to keep it from outright scalding his skin.

There was a light scratching at the door. The cat? Weird. He thought they had an aversion to water. Church didn't stalk them when they were taking showers.

Alec stepped under the hot spray with a happy sigh, closing his eyes to let the jets hit him in the face, and run in hot rivulets down his throat and shoulders. Then he turned around to feel the gentle pressure against his scalp. That was even better.

Unfortunately, all of the choices in shampoos were...floral or fruity. The bottles read BioSilk, Control Freak, Suave, and Unleashed. He didn't want any of the above touching his hair! First off, he wasn't sure what they would do - and secondly, he didn't want to smell like...well, the way Magnus's hair smelled. It was fine on him. But no self-respecting shadowhunter used shampoo like that. Offbrand 2 in 1 worked fine. Something in a dull gray bottle that got the job done, and that's it.

Alec decided Suave was probably the least evil among his choices. Warily, he snapped the top open and lathered it into his scalp, not letting it sit long in his hair. He turned around and tipped his head, washing it off and dragging his fingers back through his hair after it.

All in all, he only monopolized five minutes' worth of Magnus's hot water, and after he used another towel to dry off, he neatly folded it, leaving it draped over the towel rack. The bathroom was in order, the same way he'd found it.

His hair was still wet, but he didn't care about that. It dripped a little onto the collar of his shirt. Alec flipped the bathroom light off and closed the door behind him, trapping the lingering humidity inside.

Chairman Meow watched him from the doorway leading to the warlock's bedroom, as if daring him to enter while his Master was away. Alec rolled his eyes, and opted for the couch. He was oddly tired. Not getting a decent night's sleep in a while, and soothed by the hot shower, it was probably inevitable.

He picked up the discarded pillow and blankets Jace had been using, and tossed them back across the couch. He curled up into the hot pink cushions, inadvertantly breathing in Jace. With Magnus still gone, he wasn't in the mood to feel bad about it.


	20. Competition

"Alec."

Alec shifted minutely, nuzzling against that familiar smell. He clenched his hand around warm fabric, bunching it. His hair fell into his face, tickling his cheek.

He heard himself sigh. He vaguely realized he'd put a name to that smell. He didn't want to let go, in the comfortable haze.

"No. Magnus." The voice was coming in clearer. Alec shifted, realizing he'd been clutching a _pillow_, and tried to open his eyes.

It was very dark. And his hair was heavy. Alec tried to push it back, and blinked again, rubbing his right eye.

"Magnus?" he repeated, throat scratchy.

"Not who you were expecting?" the warlock asked, taunting him.

Frowning at himself – not sure at what point he'd woken up, and wishing he could snap out of the mental fog, Alec tried to sit up, rubbing the other eye. He'd been waiting for Magnus to come back. How long had been sleeping?

"When did you get back?" Alec asked, unable to gauge the time looking around the shadowy den.

"About ninety seconds ago," Magnus answered matter-of-factly.

"Did it take that long to wake me up…?"

He could vaguely make out Magnus shaking his head. "I looked in the bedroom first, when I didn't see you. And then I was debating whether or not to wake you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was tired," Alec defended, still tired for that matter. Must not have been all that long at all.

"And making out with a pillow."

Alec growled and picked up said pillow, tossing it at the warlock. To his surprise, Magnus laughed, sending it flying in another direction with a wave of his hand.

"I leave on one quick errand, and instead of coming home to find you snuggled up with my sheets and dreaming about _my magnificent self_, you're here, on the couch, canoodling with Jace incarnate."

Alec's hands balled into fists against the cushion, face red. There was no need to rub it in. It was just a dream. It's not like he could have helped it..

"You're even wearing his _clothes_," Magnus pointed out, disdainful.

"I didn't have a choice!" Alec snapped, convinced he didn't need an excuse or an apology – on that point at least. "I can't sleep in my gear, and his stuff—"

"—Made for a better fantasy?"

"It fit!" Alec finished in exasperation.

"I would have found you something," Magnus replied after a pause, serious again.

"Well, you weren't _here_." Alec said it like an accusation, turning his face away from him.

Magnus tapped his averted cheek, but Alec only cut his eyes at him. He wasn't going to look.

"I have obligations too. Maybe it hasn't occurred to you yet that I have a life outside of throwing parties and doing you favors." Magnus paused, his splayed hand resting against Alec's thigh above the blanket. Alec tried not to respond to that light touch. "I'd rather be here with you. Even if you are hung up on the blonde."

Alec sighed. So he was back to not having a name. "I might have slept in your bed, but your cat didn't want me to."

Magnus looked amused, looking at him – waiting for further explanation.

"We haven't set boundaries yet," Alec shrugged. "I don't think Chairman Meow likes me too much."

"Too bad," Magnus retorted. "He'll have to get over it. I'd rather have you in my bed. You don't shed all over the comforter."

Alec laughed. "How do you know?" he tried to joke, tossing his hair back, out of his face.

"I'm tired," Magnus said, lifting his hands to the chain around his neck, going round to the back to unclasp it. He set it aside, then took Alec's hand, urging him up.

Alec tentatively got up from the couch, fairly sure where they were going. Not surprisingly, Magnus's tiny cat was waiting for them at the door to his room, crying. He tried to rub up against the warlock's pant-leg, purring hard.

Magnus muttered something like 'not now'. And he pulled Alec along with him into the room, shutting the door quickly before Chairman Meow could follow them inside.

"What about…the others?" Alec asked distractedly. Not sure exactly how much time had passed, he wasn't sure if they should expect Jace, or all four of them to show back up unannounced.

"Haven't heard anything from them," Magnus replied, unconcerned. He set his cell down on the vanity table, in plain sight – as if to say Alec was welcome to check, if he didn't believe him.

"I'm sure he's enjoying his freedom. I doubt he's in any hurry to make a swap."

Alec frowned, acknowledging the truth in that statement. Not that a trip to the Seelie Court was any kind of picnic, but afterward – he could do anything he wanted. There was no exact time-limit on the clause.

Magnus had probably planned it that way. Making full use of the loophole.

The rustle of fabric distracted him. He glanced up sharply as Magnus shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall haphazardly at his feet. His lightly tanned skin shimmered in the semi-darkness, as if coated in a layer of glitter. For all he knew, it was.

Back still toward Alec, he watched as Magnus removed his rings, then bowed his head, those fingers plucking at his belt buckle.

Alec swallowed, not sure if it was OK to stare or if he should…turn away. Or close his eyes. Or try to talk about something, to break the awkward silence. But that would probably just scream _nervous_.

He ended up looking down at his hands, shoulders going up, rigid. More clothing fell to the ground. Magnus chuckled.

"Are you coming to bed?" Magnus coaxed, his voice soft and resonant. Alec lifted his head again as the covers moved. Magnus had pulled them back and slid beneath, his lazy eyes heavy and tired.

To his relief, he saw the warlock was wearing a t-shirt – and he was assuming, pajama pants, although the yellow comforter rested above his waist. He couldn't help the heat this time – if ever there was a time where a blush was well and truly justified, _this_ was it. It burned his face, and he curled his nails into moist palms.

Magnus placed his hand flat against the bed beside him, glancing at his palm and back over to Alec. "There's plenty of room," he reassured. The comforter rustled again, pushed back and inviting him in.

Alec tentatively brought his knee to the edge of the mattress. Magnus waited patiently from his side, letting him test the water himself. Decide it was safe to go in.

The mattress _was _nice. Not as hard, or anywhere near as narrow as he was used to. He even had room to crawl over on his hands and knees. Alec flicked a wistful smile up at Magnus, who laughed low in his throat.

"_Much_ better than the couch, don't you think?" he coaxed.

"Yeah," Alec answered, fingers gently pulling on the comforter and tugging it upward to his torso as he lay down.

"Much more comfortable," Magnus added. He felt the mattress shift and dip as the warlock turned onto his side. "And better suited for two."

"Yes," Alec agreed, whispering now.

"I wasn't sure what it would take to get you here," Magnus confided, with a chuckle. Alec turned to look at him. One half of his face was in shadow, but the half he could make out still glittered.

"Don't you want to wash your face?"

"Later," was all he said. Alec started, feeling his long fingers crawling slowly over his, then encircle his wrist.

"Come here," Magnus purred. Alec breathed in, but scooted a few inches closer. Magnus lifted his hand and kissed his palm, tongue running over the moist skin like he wanted to taste the salt. Alec made a face. But apparently Magnus wasn't put off, because his tongue continued down to his wrist. He closed his lips against the sensitive skin there, pinching it.

Alec gasped, fingers curling in.

"I missed you," Magnus breathed against the inside of his wrist, then continued chaining a string of hot kisses along his forearm, nuzzling the inside of his elbow. Alec shivered.

"Magnus…I-"

"Don't," Magnus replied, cutting him off. His shining eyes flicked up at his, brows knit for a second before they closed again and he kissed the soft crease of skin he'd been nuzzling.

"You can cuddle with him all you want, on the couch," Magnus added, referring to his Jace waking-dream. Alec tucked his chin in, ashamed.

"But he's not invited in this bed. There's only room enough for two," he murmured, looking up at Alec again while he rested his cheek against Alec's arm. Gooseflesh broke out in the wake of Magnus's kisses.

"You and me," Magnus clarified, then he leaned up and kissed Alec full on the mouth. Without pause, Alec slid the heated arm around the warlock's neck and kissed him back, acquiescing to his terms.

It was impossible to think about Jace when Magnus kissed him. When he was _so close_.

* * *

IndigoNightOwl: Thank you. When I get the time, I'll certainly go back and try to revise any instances where the "he" business got in the way of the story. I like a smooth read. Hard to turn it around and see it from the perspective of a reader instead of just imagining it, because it's images to me more than the words. That's why reviews are awesome!

cv: Unfortunately, that is a very annoying character flaw which really turned me off to Alec the entire time. He was an idiot to cling to a snotty straight boy when he could have had an eager, gay warlock. Unfortunately, love and lust don't always keep the same company and it took him longer than it should have to get a clue. I just wanted to be true to the story in that respect, despite my innate desire to throw them together and call it a night. Maybe to the the disappointment of some Malec devotees.

Charlotte -LOVE- : Thank you, thank you. Dedicating chapter 20 to you. Almost typed Charlotte as the title, haha. It starts with a C, you know?

Awesomesauce123: I know, I know. Damn Jace to hell. Hopefully this chapter will redeem me.

jinnabun: Huh. My mind is really in the gutter on that one. You'll have to set me right sometime and explain. And your wish is my command!

Some Things Don't Have To End: Barmy? Where are you from? I love that word! Wish I had an excuse to use it. Like "sexting". I just heard that one today. I think I WILL use it at some point, just you wait.

Gwinnya: Thank you. Glad to see you've returned, and that I made your day brighter. Man love does that effect on some;) Well, Malec stories anyway.


	21. Close

Warmth.

Alec curled up against it, basked in it. It wasn't often that he actually felt _warm_ and comfortable. There was always some chill in the air, or seeping through the layers of his clothing. He slept in socks sometimes as a precaution, and curled up beneath the cover like a baby, unable to obtain the perfect degree of warmth otherwise.

And it usually resulted in a stiff back and sore muscles when he rose again.

But he wasn't curled up into a ball; his legs were stretched out. One of them was. The other was bent at the knee, and there was an unfamiliar weight draped over his thigh.

Alec's eyelids fluttered, and he peeked through his eyelashes.

Magnus's face shimmered in front of him. His spiky hair was dark against the lighter pillows, his mouth slack inches from where Alec's right hand was fisted. He felt his hot, even breathing and smiled.

He hadn't left him to take off the makeup. Alec couldn't imagine it was too comfortable, sleeping like that. But Magnus had looked so…exhausted. If he'd taken the time to look at him with a more critical eye, if he'd been _able_ to focus on him instead of shying away from the sight of him undressing and then lounging in bed, he would have noticed it before. Not that you could see any shadows beneath his eyes – the foundation hid any flaws like that. But his eyelids had drooped in a tired way, not just because he was trying to be seductive.

Not that he had to _try_.

The fact that sleep had ultimately won out over anything else, that was a sure sign that Magnus needed rest. They were in his bed, after all. Alec hid his face in the pillow for a second, groaning softly.

He was in bed with Magnus.

Granted, they were fully clothed. He felt the silk of Magnus's pajama pants brushing against the cotton of his. Still. It was way different from napping on his couch.

This is where he slept every night. By himself. Well, maybe with his cat.

Magnus's glitter-encrusted eyelids trembled. He murmured in his sleep, nothing intelligible. Alec thought maybe he was dreaming.

He watched his face for a few seconds. The warlock's lower lip tightened, his forehead creased.

Then he felt the warlock tense, the hand resting near Alec's balling into a fist. Energy crackled from his fingers.

Concerned, Alec tried to smooth out that fist. The blue-gold energy shocked his hand and he yanked it back with a start and a cry. It felt like he'd been burned.

Magnus lifted his head suddenly, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you…OK?" Alec managed, trying to hide his own injured hand beneath the comforter.

Magnus lifted his hand to his forehead, no longer radiating colors or sparks. He rolled over heavily onto his back and sighed.

"Bad dream."

"I'm sorry…"

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I don't know why I woke up."

"Sorry," Magnus replied anyway, sleepy.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I'd rather forget about it."

"OK," Alec agreed, relaxing back. Magnus shifted to curl up against him, finding his cheek in the darkness.

"Still no news?" he asked, absently stroking Alec's warm face, tracing the shape of his jaw with careful fingertips.

"No. You were probably right."

"Usually am…" Magnus breathed, kissing his forehead.

Alec tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, ignoring the throbbing in his palm. But he wasn't as relaxed as he'd been before, and he couldn't help wondering what Magnus had been dreaming. It obviously bothered him; his subconscious made his body react defensively. Maybe he was emulating something in the dream. But he assumed that wasn't common, even for warlocks.

"Scratchy," Magnus murmured.

"What?"

"This shirt," Magnus replied, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm not used to wearing…shirts, to bed."

"Oh."

"Would you mind…?"

Alec considered for a moment. "I guess not."

Magnus set up without preamble, eyes closed as he lifted his arms languidly over his head and removed the t-shirt. He tossed it somewhere in the land beyond the bed, his chest just as glittery as his back.

Alec's wide eyes followed the warlock back down, and he tried not to tense when Magnus curled up with him again, sliding his arm around him now and hugging him close, his face resting on the same pillow.

"Good night," Magnus breathed, absently stroking Alec's back, bunching the material of his shirt.


	22. Cemetery

"My hair's going to take at least twenty minutes. And that's _pushing_ it," Magnus was grumbling under his breath, while pushing the hangers aside in his closet, obviously frustrated with his clothing choices as well.

Alec watched him blearily from the unmade bed, running a tired hand back through his hair. He wanted to tell Magnus that he wasn't exactly eager to get up and go again either, that he'd rather be back in the warm bed and dreaming, but he didn't want to encourage it.

It hadn't been easy, waking up Magnus – who looked like he was sleeping much more peacefully after the disturbing dream. He had rested quiet and still, Alec only waking periodically to make sure he was OK. And starting at the occasional, very unfamiliar brush of bare skin.

Alec felt bad about it, having to coax him out of bed and away from the rest he so obviously needed. But Jace said they needed blood, and fast. Simon was going to rise a vampire. He was still trying to process that bit of news (he hadn't had time to ask for a full summation on how that had happened). He wouldn't be able to really believe it until he _saw_ it.

And seeing it first-hand involved trespassing at the cemetery this late at night with a blood-offering. And even though he could probably go it alone, he didn't want to.

Despite his griping, Alec didn't think the warlock would let him leave the apartment without him.

Even if it meant a twenty minute setback. Alec glanced down anxiously at his cell, checking the time. They really needed to hurry. He bit his lip, not wanting to push Magnus – but not wanting to make them wait either.

Having no other choice, Alec had changed back into his gear, and the anxious hair-pulling, that was as far as he went in the way of freshening up. He didn't have any elaborate grooming rituals like Magnus, and he only needed four minutes in the bathroom.

"I don't think you need to go all out for a cemetery," Alec tried to point out, hoping that might hurry things along. He bit his lip when Magnus turned on him with a scowl.

"That doesn't matter! I don't ever leave the house looking like _this_." He gestured to himself in the rumpled pajamas – which Alec found appealing, actually. But he didn't say as much.

"Even if this building caught on fire in the middle of the night," Magnus was explaining, tugging one of the hangers off the rack. "I would still be the best-dressed person crowding the street."

"I bet," Alec said without enthusiasm, laying back down across the bed, though his legs were still draped over the edge.

"Don't go back to sleep," Magnus warned. "I have every intention of crawling back into bed the minute we get home."

Alec bit his lip. Were they coming back? Together? They were meeting up with Jace and Clary. He just assumed…well, that afterward, Jace would be coming back with Magnus. And he wasn't sure it was the best idea if he came along too. The pretense was used up. There was no excuse to stay.

And with Jace staying here, too…

Magnus didn't notice his reluctance. He'd already made his selection and hit the bathroom, door shutting behind him. Alec could hear the water running. Yet again, Chairman Meow was at the door, scratching. What was _up_ with that?

He sighed, stretching his arms out. Maybe he'd just close his eyes for a second…

"Alec!" Snap. He jerked awake, sitting up in bed. Magnus loomed over him, eyes dark and glittery, his hair refreshed and perfectly styled. He wore a long leather coat. Strange seeing him in all black.

"Is it too much? I was thinking_ Underworld_. Is that in poor taste?"

Alec blinked up at him in confusion.

"Never mind," Magnus sighed, lending his hand. Alec took it gratefully, letting him pull him to his feet.

"So where are we going to get the blood?"

"Not that it wouldn't be fun to break into a blood bank. But let's not deprive the good citizens of their donations. I was thinking the butchers'."

"Oh," Alec replied, looking disgusted. He had no appetite for breakfast.

"I'll call ahead," Magnus decided, having taken longer than intended in the bathroom. He flipped open his cell, dialing information while Alec shut the front door behind them, locking it.


	23. Clothing

** Alec:**  
_How's Jace? _

**Magnus: **  
_Great company. He's glued to his cell phone or my television set. Either way, I'm sure he's suffered mild brain damage. Not that it should be noticeable._

Alec sighed. He expected some taunting in response to the question – which he let slide. Magnus was no fan of Jace. But he couldn't help being concerned.

Reading between the lines of Magnus's message, he figured that Jace was trying to get in touch with someone. Definitely not him.

It wasn't hard to guess._._

**Alec:**  
_So…did he give up with the cleaning? _

**Magnus:**  
_More or less. He seems to have lost interest; it is a lost cause._

Alec laughed. It was, at that – although he was sure the bathroom and kitchen were greatly improved for it.

**Magnus:**  
_But he did happen to mention that he was short a pair of pajamas._

Alec cringed.

**Alec:**  
_What did you say?_

**Magnus:**  
_Called him an OCD bastard, keeping tabs on his second-hand clothing. He looked oddly offended. But then I suggested that they may have been…commandeered during one of my crazy sleepovers. Not sure he believed me, though. When have I had the time to throw a party?_

_Thanks_, Alec sent back in relief. He didn't need to explain what an embarrassing position it would put him in, if Jace knew he borrowed his clothes. And that he'd spent the night. Well, most if it.

It's not like it sounded like a big deal…but it was.

He hadn't been to Magnus's place since they parted at the cemetery. Alec had tried to message Jace himself. He held off on contacting Magnus, assuming the warlock was going to make good on his promise to head back to bed as soon as he got home.

If he slept, it must not have been very long. Alec had been lying stiffly in his bed at the Institute, still fully clothed – and longing for the warm, roomier bed he'd left some hours before, when his phone started vibrating.

**Magnus:**  
_You've ruined me._

What? Confused, Alec replied just like that.

**Magnus:**  
_I can't sleep without you. I can't get comfortable. I even tried changing back into that scratchy shirt. But it won't do._

**Alec:**  
_I'm…sorry_, Alec replied, biting his lip. He couldn't sleep either. It was hard to get the images from the last evening out of his mind - both the good and the bad. But when he closed his eyes, it was mostly the bad, all of the...mess at the cemetery. Simon, the mundane, was a vampire. Ugh.  
**  
Magnus:**  
_You know, I could sneak you in through the window. There's this very convenient set of stairs up the side of the building…_

**Alec:**_  
Why don't you just make a Portal? _He rolled his eyes, kidding.

**Magnus:**  
_That'd take a lot more energy. And I'm sure you're adept at climbing._

Alec tried to point out that it wasn't a good idea no matter how he got there, that he wasn't going to hide out in his bedroom and pretend Jace wasn't in the very next room. But it was pointless trying to convince the warlock that it wasn't going to happen.

When Magnus started proposing that they meet somewhere – which would mean leaving Jace alone, unsupervised, Alec quickly tried to change the subject. That definitely wasn't a good idea.

That's when he'd started asking about Jace, knowing it would distract Magnus – and alter the mood altogether.

But that well had run dry. Magnus returned to cajoling, to coaxing, even asked him if he might have accrued any wounds that needed to be touched up. Alec looked down at his blistery palm. No, he wasn't going to bring it up. He didn't want Magnus to feel bad about it – or worse, give up this campaign to get him back into his bed.

But isn't that what Alec wanted him to do?

No, not give it up altogether. Just make Magnus understand it wasn't a good idea now.

Alec's phone buzzed again. He glanced down at the screen, surprised to see a new name flash.

_Jace._

He wanted Alec to bring him over some clothes. And a few things from the Weapons room.

**Alec:**  
_Sure! I'll be there soon._

Jace replied that it was no rush. He was just short some clean PJs.

Alec blushed, and opened a new text window, replying to Magnus.

**Alec:**  
_Jace wants some stuff from the Institute. I'm going to throw together a bag and come over._

Alec got up and pulled on his sweater, then headed down to Jace's old room, opening the door with reverence. It would be easy to find what he needed here; he kept it militarian neat.

**Magnus:**  
_Oh, really? Hm._

**Alec:**  
_What?_

He set the folded clothes gently inside bag he found under the bed, pausing to answer the text.

**Magnus:**  
_Funny. You spend fifteen minutes talking me down and you come running like his valet the second he asks for something._

**Alec:**  
_I thought you'd be happy…_

**Magnus:**  
_Oh, I am. Ultimately. Still get what I want. But you'd better not THINK about leaving here without giving me some special time._

**Alec:**  
_Magnus…_

But the warlock didn't reply. Sighing, he headed down to the weapons room, sliding the phone back into his jeans' pocket.


	24. Crash

The key turned with a loud click, and Alec shoved against the door, pushing his way into the stairwell.

From the base of the steps he could hear music playing. A resounding base that thumped against the walls. And clashing with the music—a vacuum? He couldn't be sure. It sounded like it.

He took the steps carefully, trying to concentrate on any other sounds from within the apartment. Definite voices as he came closer to Magnus's door. Then a loud slam in the background.

Worried for both of them, Alec quickly threw himself at the door and lunged inside.

Jace was vacuuming, kicking aside Magnus's vibrant furniture with his bare foot to make way for the vacuum. And Magnus…where was he? Alec quickly scanned his apartment, realizing his bedroom door was closed.

The slam was probably his dramatic exit. He sighed. By the twisted smile on Jace's face, that evil angel grin of victory, he assumed that they had argued. And Jace obviously considered himself the winner.

Frowning, Alec dropped his bag near the door and shot him a look. _What happened?_ he tried to communicate with a glare. He didn't want to have to yell over the vacuum. Jace shrugged, all innocence now and eyed the bag. No word of thanks. He turned away and headed across the den with the appliance, pushing one of the cloth-covered chairs out of his way with a loud scrape.

Chairman Meow was hiding out in the kitchen, rigidly perched beneath the table - pupils very wide and dark, either spooked by the noise of the vacuum or all the commotion, he couldn't be sure. He almost felt bad for the undersized feline.

Alec proceeded to the closed door with caution, knocking loud enough for the warlock to hear. Jace was singing obnoxiously with the music now. Alec sighed. He was definitely pushing buttons.

Something crashed against the inside of the door, and Alec jumped back, eyes wide.

What the hell?

"Magnus!" he called, banging on the door again. Expecting another collision, Alec waited a step away from the door. Instead, it was whipped back on its hinges and pulled wide.

Then a slender hand found his wrist and yanked him off-balance into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Alec gasped, trying to tug his hand free. He barely had the chance to voice an objection, as Magnus gave his arm another tug and pulled him snug against him, mouth flattening out against his.

The warlock knotted his free hand in Alec's hair, pulling on it. Alec groaned, kissing him back before he was able to think about what he was doing – what Magnus was doing. Or remember why he'd originally come to his room.

Magnus bit his lower lip, releasing his wrist and grappling at the waistline of his jeans instead, clutching his hip and his belt in the same long-fingered grasp. Alec wound his arms around his neck and held on for a minute as their mouths got reacquainted, communicating all of the things that they hadn't a chance yet to say.

Alec finally broke it off, his fingers curled into the back of Magnus's neck, the soles of his feet raised off the floor so they could meet without making Magnus hunch over.

"Are you OK?" Alec asked, touching his tongue to his tingling lower lip.

"Yes. Now," Magnus breathed, lip twitching.

"What happened?" Alec pressed, looking up at him with brows drawn.

Magnus grimaced. "I'm over it."

"I don't think so," he disagreed, sure that some residual anger had fueled the kiss. And cost him one of his cosmetic jars, by the look of the glistening pieces scattered across the floor.

"I'll get over it," Magnus amended, kissing him briefly before letting Alec sink back down onto his feet. But he didn't release him.

"Was it the vacuuming…?" Alec prompted, wanting to know exactly what had happened - if he decided to confront Jace about it. He was almost certain that the fault was his, not Magnus's. He wouldn't look so damned_ happy_ about it.

"No, that was just annoying."

"Then the music…?"

"That was all me. I thought it might tune him out. But it just made me more irritated."

"Chairman Meow looks pathetic out there."

"I should probably slip some Scotch into his wet food."

"Do you do that?" Alec asked, incredulous.

"Just Nyquil. Once. He wouldn't let me sleep."

Alec shook his head, smiling a little.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were OK," Alec said, trying to draw back. Magnus wasn't having that. He slid one knee between his thighs, nails pricking his side. Alec sucked in a breath.

"That's so sweet," Magnus purred, lowering his head to rain hot, shocking kisses along his throat.

"Magnus," Alec warned, squirming now.

"He's not going to ruin this for me," Magnus growled. "If I could just void the contract and kick him out of my house, I would," he added, petulant.

"You're doing a good thing," Alec replied, trying to remind him that it wasn't just self-torture, even if it seemed that way, keeping Jace for the Clave.

"I'm doing it for you," Magnus reiterated, resting his cheek against Alec's hair, nuzzling. "I try to remind myself of that whenever I want to snap him into nonexistence."

"I'm sorry," Alec murmured, brows drawing together. "And I want to apologize for Jace too, because I know he won't."

"I wouldn't believe him, if he tried."

"He's not really all bad. Not with the people he cares about."

"Well, I'm _hardly_ offended that I don't count among that handful."

Alec touched his hand to his shoulder, feeling the tension radiating through him.

"Well, looking on the bright side, if he weren't your BFF, and if he wasn't Clary's personal bodyguard, we might not have met so soon. And if he wasn't an ass, you wouldn't have felt compelled to be so nice and attentive to me that night, and then I wouldn't have realized just how _cute_ you are," Magnus said, his mood shifting suddenly. He looked down into Alec's eyes with a new intensity.

"You didn't say much. And I kept wishing we had had an opportunity to step aside and chat." Magnus continued, stroking his cheek gently with the back of his hand. Alec's eyelids wanted to close. He inclined his head against Magnus's hand.

"And then I came back to chew you out," Alec admitted. Magnus smiled at the memory.

"And how'd that work out for you?"

"Not very well."

Magnus chuckled, kissing him quickly, then he carefully moved him aside so he could dispose of the mess.

Instead of looking for a broom and dust pan, he waved his hand in typical Magnus fashion, relocating the broken glass. Alec sat down on the edge of his bed, out of the way.

"Was it expensive?" Alec asked.

"Of course. But not irreplaceable. Besides, I always have a back up."

"Oh." Alec rolled his eyes, resting his hands on his knees.

"I should have realized it wasn't Jace," Magnus reflected. "I could still hear him vacuuming and shrieking from the den. I guess I was just venting."

"It's quieter now," Alec pointed out, glancing over at the door. The music was still blaring, but the vacuuming had stopped. And the over-loud singing.

Magnus sighed, watching Alec. He probably knew it wouldn't be long now before he felt compelled to leave the room. How else would he explain it, being with the warlock behind a closed door for so long?

Jace wouldn't let it go.

"So I shouldn't expect you tonight?"

"I don't think so. Isabelle mentioned chicken." Alec winced.

"Well, you certainly can't skip out on a healthy dose of food poisoning. But that inspires me. Maybe I'll order in and make him fend for himself. The contract didn't specify having to _feed_ him."

Alec smiled a little, getting up. "Are you going to be able to play nice, after I go?"

"Can't guarantee anything," Magnus retorted, plucking one of Alec's hands again and lifting it to his mouth. "I suppose I could fetch my cat and lock myself away in here for a while. Although I'd enjoy it even more if you stayed."

"I can't," Alec repeated, bowing his head.

"Are you going to have your phone on, at least?" Magnus sighed, grasping for something.

"Carry it everywhere I go," Alec promised.

"Good. Maybe I might even go out on a limb, and _call_ you. Give your fingers a rest," he chuckled, kissing the pads of his fingertips.

Alec laughed breathlessly, nodding. He wouldn't mind having an actual phone conversation with Magnus. He wasn't usually a fan of texting. Until Magnus.

"Call me," Alec said, thumb brushing across Magnus's cheek before he withdrew his hand.

Magnus winked, letting him go.


	25. Chicken

Alec hadn't spent much time with Isabelle, not lately. To be honest, he'd been spending more time with Magnus than anyone else in his family.

Eating dinner with her, dinner that she was trying to prepare, was his pennance - his way of making up for lost time. Sacrificing his stomach in the process.

It sounded like a good, noble idea in principle, but when it came down to it, his stomach was already doing a nervous dance at the thought of having to ingest the meal he'd been watching her make. And the one-sided conversation they'd been having for the last twenty minutes wasn't much better. Isabelle did almost all of the talking, subjects ranging from boys to...well, more boys. Not in the same way most girls talked about people they liked. Rather, Isabelle seemed more interested in the boys she _didn't_ like, and the many of their lot she'd had the pleasure of turning down.

"—It was so lame," Isabelle said, making a face. "I asked him what I should wear, and instead of giving me a straight answer, he said 'your birthday suit!' And giggled. He _giggled_! How mature is that?"

She frowned, and stabbed the baked chicken with a carving knife. Alec didn't even jump; he was staring at her with wide eyes.

" 'Birthday suit?' " he asked. That phrase again.

"See, that's exactly my point! It's pathetic, not funny. I'm not calling him back," she announced with disgust, wiping her hands off on a small towel.

"What is that?" Alec asked softly.

"What?" A blank look from Isabelle this time. Then her lip twitched. "A birthday suit? Come on, Alec."

"I'm not kidding," he frowned, swiping one of the table legs with his boot.

"You really don't know." She waited. His silence was confirmation enough. She shook her head, apparently deciding her brother was even more pathetic than her short-lived date.

"It means 'naked'."

Alec slid his chair back distractedly, and headed out of the kitchen, face burning.

"But dinner--!" she called after him in alarm.

"Not hungry," he mumbled, heading back to his room. Alec shoved his hands into his pockets to keep the nervous twitch still.

Birthday suit was slang for naked.

So when Magnus said he slept in his birthday suit, he meant…

Alec swallowed with difficulty.

Had he been kidding when he said that?

_"I'm not used to wearing…shirts, to bed_." Alec squeezed his eyes shut at the memory, letting his forehead fall forward with a dull thud against his closed door. Magnus had been so uncomfortable, sleeping in the t-shirt.

But was it just the t-shirt?

Flustered, he pushed a hand back through his hair and turned the doorknob, ducking inside.

He'd slept in Magnus's bed with him. The same bed Magnus slept in every night. Alone.

In his 'birthday suit.'

Feeling feverish, Alec removed his coarse sweater and draped it carefully over the back of a chair. Gooseflesh had broken out across his arms, and he knew his neck and face were red.

Unlacing his boots, he tugged them off impatiently, and climbed into bed, jerking the blanket up to his chin.

His cell phone was staring back at him from the bedside table, the numbers indicating the current time casting a soft green glow.

Alec debated reaching for it. He waited and breathed, deep intakes and hot exhales beneath the blanket until the trembling had subsided. Then, tentatively, he stretched out his arm, snatching the phone and bringing it with him beneath the cover, which he decided to throw over his head, like a flimsy tent.

His fingers twitched over the keypad. Magnus hadn't called yet. He thought surely he would. A wink was as good as a promise, right?

Alec's pointer hovered over the 1, but not pressing in.

What if he didn't pick up? What if he was sleeping?

The thought made him blush all over again and he buried his face in the pillow. _Grow up_, he coached, kicking himself for being such a chicken. _No wonder Magnus uses euphemisms with you_.

Was he really that pathetic?

Frowning at himself, Alec pushed the key and held on, calling Magnus's cell on speed dial.


	26. Crush

_Dear readers and reviewers,_

_I'm rushing to get this chapter out before I'm trapped all day at work without computer access. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that, because I really enjoy all of the hopes and wishes for a speedy update;) I really enjoy all of the reviews and the messages - it's almost as fun as imagining a new chapter. And you know, it keeps me on a strict deadline. I aim to please._

_I promise when I'm not five minutes from being late, I will respond to each review I received since the last time I made rounds. But like I said, used up all my time just getting this chapter out. So enjoy, let me know what you think, and I'll be back later to hit you back with more!_

* * *

On the third ring, there was a click. Then a breath. Alec listened to the subsequent sound of shuffling, and another breath.

"Bane," Magnus finally responded, voice rough.

"Umm…did I wake you?" Alec asked, face flaming anew.

"Little bit," Magnus answered in a murmur, shifting again. "How're you?" The sentence ran together like a sigh. Magnus must still be pretty sleepy. Really great timing, on his part. He should have waited for Magnus to call.

"I'm OK. I couldn't do it. Eat Isabelle's chicken."

"Good for you."

"I know what chicken is _supposed_ to look like, and it just wasn't…right." He was rambling.

"Did you expect something else?"

"No, unfortunately. I was going to take one for the team."

"Mm. Who taught you that delightful bit of wordplay?"

"Ummm…" blush. "Probably Jace."

"Nice."

"So…you were sleeping when I called?"

"Mhm. Trying to."

"In your bed?"

"Correct. Although on occasion I've been known to hover a few feet over the mattress…"

"In your 'birthday suit'?" Alec finished his line of questioning in a soft whisper, clenching his eyes shut, and the hand that wasn't holding the cell phone.

There was that shuffling sound again. Alec had an idea that the covers were moving. What was he _doing_?

"The whole outfit," Magnus agreed.

Oh. My. God.

Alec squealed silently in his head. He'd worked up just enough nerve to ask, and now that he had, he was frozen. Mortified. Extremely nervous. And excited, all at the same time.

He was shaking.

"Alec?"

"I've got to go," he croaked, shutting the phone quickly. Then he drew his legs up and forced his mouth into his knees, flattening out his giddy smile. It was as if he'd just successfully completed some childhood prank. He was proud that he'd been able to go through with it, although there was a definite flaw in his plan. The reaction was completely uncool. Perhaps even pathetic.

Not to mention rude. Alec had woken up Magnus, held him on the line for five minutes, and just when he was starting to form full sentences, he hung up. Very smooth.

His phone buzzed. Peeking, Alec saw Magnus's name and number flash across the display.

Biting his lip, Alec flipped the phone back open. "Yeah."

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes…"

"Then what's the hurry? Unless you're rushing over here."

"Uh, no. I was just…gonna go to bed."

"It's still early."

"But you were sleeping too."

"I was. I needed some R&R."

"Long day?"

"Yes. I took house calls."

"Did everything go…OK?"

"Fine. You mean with boy wonder here? I gave him a very serious warning, then I turned on a _House_ marathon. Didn't hear much of him after that."

There was a pause with no talking. Alec was trying _not_ to think about Magnus in bed, but he wasn't sure what else to talk about. That…fact was ever-present in his mind, even without a concrete image to go on.

Alec had pieces of images. His glittery back, a glimpse of his chest and arms as he removed his sleep shirt. Anything below the waist, however, was an unknown.

"So who told you?"

"What?"

"About a 'birthday suit'."

"Oh. Isabelle."

Magnus laughed. "Tell me you didn't come right out and ask her. 'So I was texting Magnus the other day, and he said he slept in his'—"

"No, it was nothing like that," Alec interrupted. "She was talking about a boy and she said it and I asked her what it meant."

"Gawd, could you get any _cuter_?"

Alec make a scoffing/choking sound and threw his arm over his face, the phone still close to his ear.

"You're so mean to me," he grumbled.

"Mean?" Magnus repeated. "Since when? I'm the best thing you've got going for you, sugar."

Alec laughed, letting his arm relax back behind his head instead of using it to smother his face. "You make fun of me too much."

"I don't, either," Magnus tsked, shuffling again. Maybe he was rolling over. "I tease you just enough."

"How do you know when you've gone too far?"

"When you stop coming back for more," he teased, with a low chuckle. Alec laughed again.

"I'm going to hang up."

"I dare you to try."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. I _dare_ you," Magnus rasped. Alec lifted his cell back to his face, finger hovering over the end button.

But he couldn't do it. Snickering, he brought the phone back to his ear. "Fine. But I will hang up when I'm ready. I'm not even going to say good night."

"Sounds fair. I'm no fan of convention. So…what are you wearing?"

"Same clothes I had on earlier. Without the sweater."

"That sweater." Magnus sighed. "Don't you ever give it a rest?"

"I like it," Alec defended.

"Wash it?"

"Every day."

"Wow. That's diligent."

"I'm a clean freak, just like you said."

"I was referring to Jace."

"No, he was the 'OCD bastard'."

"That too," Magnus agreed, sounding relieved that they could joke about it now. "So you're not wearing that sad overworked sweater. Shoes?"

"No, I took them off before I got into bed?"

"T-shirt?"

"Yeah."

"Black?"

"Yep."

"I don't know why I asked."

Alec smiled a little.

"Black pants?"

"Like I said."

"And the belt?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot to take it off."

"I can wait," Magnus offered. Alec sat up, pushing the blanket-tent down while he unhooked the belt and slid it from the loops, setting it on the floor.

"I'm back."

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So what do you really think about it?"

" 'bout what?"

"My 'birthday suit'?"

"Well…" Uncomfortable pause. "I guess, whatever makes you comfortable."

"I wasn't asking your opinion on sleeping with or without clothes."

"Then, what?"

"What do think about _me_ sleeping naked?"

"I'm…trying not think about it."

"How's that working out for you?"

Alec smiled at the question, hand over his eyes. "Not very well."

Magnus chuckled. "Well, I can tell you I've been sleeping like this for a long time. With the exception of that sweet night I spent with you. I resurrected an old pair of pajamas just to protect your virgin eyes."

Alec twitched.

"It gets too warm in clothes," Magnus continued. "And I don't like when the material gets all…bunched up and tight in the middle of the night. Sleeping without just makes it so much simpler."

"Well, I guess that's…good, for you."

"Not good for you?"

Alec blushed. "I mean, I couldn't get away with it." And before Magnus could reply, he explained: "I get woken up unexpectedly a lot. I can't tell you how many times. So, having pajamas on or even going to sleep dressed is a lot easier for me. And I never thought about it being uncomfortable. At least it's warm."

"I could keep you warm," Magnus purred.

Alec did feel warm, when he said it.

"Just don't knock it til you try it," Magnus added, shifting again.

"Why are you moving around so much?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"….maybe not."

Magnus chuckled again. Alec kicked the blanket off, starting to sweat. Then he pushed the hair back off his face, not surprised to find it moist and sticking to his skin.

"I'm hanging up on you in a minute," Alec warned.

"I believe you this time."

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"I miss you."

"Me too," Alec replied, hand still gripping his hair.

"I wish you were here."

Alec breathed in, then managed: "Me too."

"Just say the word, and I could make it happen."

Alec shook his head. "No, that's not a good idea."

"No? I think it's an _excellent_ idea."

When Alec didn't respond, Magnus added: "I'd throw on some pajama pants, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not coming over," Alec answered, resolute.

"Too bad, so sad. I'll just have to put a glamour on my pillow and imagine it's you."

Alec made a sound of disbelief, and hung up on him.


	27. Caught

"I was thinking about having dinner."

Alec gnawed on his lower lip, his cheek cradling the phone against his shoulder while he pulled on his boots.

"Like eating out somewhere?"

"Actually, I was thinking about eating in. You, me, and Jace. I'll cook something."

…

"Like a peace offering," Magnus continued, without any apparent reaction from Alec. "I'll bait him with food. Get him talking. Maybe I'll even slip something in his soda, to make it easier on everyone."

"You want to _drug_ him?" Alec clarified, almost dropping the phone.

"Don't be silly. Just a little something to take the edge off. Nothing narcotic. I have these fantastic herbs that— "

"Why? So you can knock him out for the rest of the night?" Alec asked, incredulous. His voice was rising in pitch.

"No; only take him down a notch or two."

"No magical herbs!" Alec chided. He might as well have slapped the warlock's hand. Ever so lightly.

Magnus sighed. "Fine. But if he acts up, I'm sending him to bed without supper."

"You can try," Alec allowed, shaking his head. It sounded ominous already, this proposed dinner. He wasn't convinced it was the best idea in the world, but it was an excuse to see Magnus, and in full view of Jace. Although he knew it would be different. _Very_ different. Jace didn't have a clue.

"Although I don't know why you want to go to all this trouble, if you're already convinced it's going to be a disaster," Alec reasoned.

"I try to remain optimistic. And I was brainstorming ploys earlier for getting you over here. Unfortunately, too many of them involved you getting hurt. Can't have that. All in all, this is a pretty good plan, wouldn't you say?"

"Pretty sneaky," Alec retorted, combing through his mussed hair with his fingers. "What time were you thinking?"

"Six-ish? Six thirty?"

Alec nodded. "Will that give you enough time to get ready?"

"Don't underestimate my talent."

"I didn't know you liked to cook."

"Well, 'if at first you don't succeed…', wave your hand and make it work."

"Is that your personal motto?"

"It's my credo."

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Hm." Magnus paused as if to think it over. "Would it be too much to ask for a new sweater?"

"I'll try," Alec sighed, getting up to look at his meager closet. There weren't many choices to pull from.

He flipped through the dark jackets, the black coats, the leather gear. There were two almost identical ragged-looking knit sweaters. Technically, Magnus had just asked for a different one. He didn't say that it had to _look_ completely different.

* * *

Dinner wasn't as painful as he expected. The interaction between Jace and Magnus was sarcastic, but not biting. No one threw their glasses or cutlery, or stalked off into another room. Alec watched in amazement, contributing minimally to the conversation – because he was just so _tense_. Even though Magnus shot him occasional winks and coy smiles when Jace wasn't looking, or once, placed a warm hand on his thigh. Alec almost shot up in his chair, bumping the edge of the table with his knee.

The food was good. Really good. Both Jace and Alec were surprised, but not complaining - eating more than their share. Alec didn't ask whether the Asian-inspired meal had actually been Magnus's creation. Or if he'd relied on magic to...appropriate it from somewhere else.

Chairman Meow prowled their feet, looking for food cast-aways like a dog. Was he not being fed enough, now that the cat food wasn't littered all over the kitchen floor?

Alec wasn't sure when he started actually caring about the cat and his needs.

After the last of the fried rice and noodles were consumed – an ungodly amount of food for three people, Alec was the first to get up and clear away the plates. Jace had lost interest in being civil, and headed off into the den to watch TV. Magnus just didn't seem interested in cleaning; instead, he watched Alec with interest as he not only cleared the table, but started washing the dishes by hand in the sink.

"That can wait," Magnus suggested, lazily rising from his chair.

"It gets hard and sticky if you let it sit," Alec explained, putting extra effort into scrubbing soy sauce residue from one of the dishes.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Magnus purred, long arms insinuating themselves around his waist, that sweet smell engulfing him. Rather than reacting like he usually did, Alec jerked violently, dropping the plate with a loud clatter back into the sink.

Magnus chuckled, kissing his shoulder – assuming he had just been taken by surprise. But Alec tried to elbow him, breathing harshly: "Stop it!"

Magnus straightened up, eyes narrowed. "You don't want me to touch you now?"

"No. I mean yes. Not right now," Alec finally got out, averting his eyes and trying to refocus on the dirty dishes.

"Why?"

Alec flicked him a quick, desperate glance, as if to say 'you know why.'

"Why do you care?" Magnus persisted, arms folded across his chest, one hip popping out. "He can't even see us from the den."

"Please, Magnus," Alec whispered, staring at the soap suds while his red hand continued to scour the now clean plate.

Magnus snorted, a disapproving, angry sound. Alec closed his eyes, back to the warlock as he listened to the scrape of his shoes stalking out of the kitchen.

Alec dropped the sponge back into the hot water, shoulders high and tense. He considered going after him, talking to him about it. But what was there to talk about, really?

Magnus had to understand. This wasn't OK. It wasn't easy for him. Magnus had come out of the closet with a loud, colorful bang centuries ago. For all his family knew, Alec's closet doors hadn't even started rattling.

And what's more, they had no idea a warlock was waiting on the other side. And the idea of being found out, just the possibility that _Jace_ of all people would be the first to be the bearer of that news, made him sick to his overly stuffed stomach.

Alec leaned into the counter, the heels of his hands digging into the sink. He did feel nauseous. And guilt-ridden. The fear warred with the thought that he'd hurt Magnus, albeit unintentionally. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

And just when the extra saliva started to collect in his mouth and he was sure he was going to throw up, Alec heard soft footfalls behind him, coming into the kitchen. He turned around unsteadily, not ready to have this conversation. But it wasn't Magnus, it was Jace.

And he was holding Alec's cell, which was buzzing in his hands. Obviously he was about to hand it over, let him know he was receiving a text, when his eyes shot up at Alec.

"Why is Magnus texting you?" he asked, lip twitching.

"Jace--"

"Isn't he just in the other room?"

"Maybe it's not—"

"Do you know another Magnus?" Jace asked, seeming amused by his rising panic. Alec moved forward to snatch the phone, but Jace was too fast. He sidestepped him, twisting away from his arm and flipping the phone open. Alec choked, seriously going to be _sick_.

"Please give my phone back," Alec whispered, pathetically. He was in a cold-sweat now, feeling dizzy.

Jace was holding a button down, presumably scrolling through the messages. How many were there? Like an idiot, he'd saved them all.

At Alec's plea, Jace looked up again. Something flickered in his expression, then it was replaced by that devil-may-care smile. He shrugged.

"Sure. Here." He flipped it shut and handed the phone over. Alec snatched it back, then made a b-line for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Stretching back to the last time I replied, in Ch. 20 -

Some Things Don't Have To End: Still looking for an excuse to use 'barmy' without sounding like a complete dork. But our Muse conversation got me listening to the album again. In between watching my favorite Bravo shows on pause. Top Chef Masters is on right now. I really can't cook. But thanks for the encouragement in my writing efforts! And you can have your special time with Magnus after I get my turn. Which is to say, after Alec gets his fill. Which is to say...not for a while. Sorry. It sucks, doesn't it?

Groan. I suppose I will get to The Kiss, eventually. But I have to use extreme self-discipline, and play this right. No skipping ahead to the juicy parts, just because we want to.

Charlotte -LOVE-: That has to be one of the more creative ways to die. Death my fan-fiction-unfullfilment, courtesty of rabid fan;) I will try, at pain of death, to string it out as long as I can. But you better be the first to tell me when it'd be better to let the thing retire with grace. I don't want any holding on for old times' sake. And I might elaborate on the dream. Haven't really decided yet. Troubled time and all, figured it could be one of many things. But I made good on the birthday suit thing, at someone's request!

And you'd make an awesome character adviser.

Awesomesauce123: The more I think about it, even your pen name is dirty. You are a dirty, dirty soul. And I like it. If I wasn't shooting to stay within the bounds of my T-rating, you can bet most of the reviews wouldn't read "cute" and "sweet" and "fluffy". But I am trying to keep it clean. And -cringe- I guess sweet. I try for funny and it comes out like candy. I can't help it. And thank you for continuing the chapter-by-chapter tradition. You, Charlotte, and STDHTE, you're some of my favorite return reviewers. I look forward to your return like another birthday. With really cool gifts (it's April 21st, by the way, and I'll take electronics).

JaBoyYa: Thank you, thank you. Concise, and to the point. I like it. You don't mince words. Just stick it to me like a vaccine and I take it, like a brave soul.

jinnabun: I love to make your day. And thanks again for the nickname background.

magic noctum: Yes, it's a running gag. I amuse myself trying to see how many C titles I can throw in there until I run out, or they no longer fit.

Katara-alchemist: Thank you! I totally know what you mean. I've stayed up late nights catching up on FF's before. I've hounded reviews pleading for new stuff. By comparison, I put out so easy, it should be illegal! But I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I enjoy reading reviews almost as much as you enjoy reading chapters. So you keep them coming and I will. Who doesn't love to be loved?

ronneygirl: I love that word, waffling. I'd like to find a use for it somewhere. And thank you.

Gwinnya: You know you can't keep away. You're my FF GF! You have to come see me every day. We're going steady;)

x-Angelic-Demon-x: Thank you, thank you! I'm really trying to stay respectfully in bounds. I even made sticky notes, little reminders to keep everything in place.

Isclanel: I had to ask my new friend STDHTE what 'fluff' means. LOL. Because as much as I've seen it written, I wasn't too sure on the meaning. So...is that a good thing or a bad thing, that this storry is so...fluffy? I hope you like it.

Lallie Owesome: Thank you! I really appreciate it. And I love you spelling out F-ing phonetically without even having to write a wordy dirty. You're a clever one. Please keep reading!

TheCaitkun: Thank you. That's the angle I've kind of been working...wanting to insert the story into the book as much as possible, without having to rewrite explicit scenes from the books or branch off selfishly into my own direction. I want it to sound like what could have happen, or even, did happen. What you would have seen, if everything wasn't all about Jace and Clary all the time. You missed so much with Magnus and Alec when your back was turned! So much good stuff! If you notice, I don't even try to focus on the other characters, even when they're in the scene - because payback's a biatch! ;) Their time now.

IndigoNightOwl: Thank you! I didn't exactly rest, but I did work. And now I'm home, this chapter is done and I'm thinking about 28 as I write this. So more on that soon.

evaishere: Superduper thank you! What a cute review. I loved it.

Does anyone know where I can get hooked up with a decent picture? My blank profile pick is kind of sad. I don't do graphics. I do words. I'm in a monogamous relationship with my writing, you could say. I can't cheat, with the images, or the writing will sue for a divorce.


	28. Concession

There was an impatient knock at the door.

Alec groaned. The sound made his head throb, not to mention he didn't want to move.

"Alec."

It was Jace.

When Alec didn't respond, the knocking grew louder; he had to be banging with a fist, rattling the wood.

"Alec!" he hissed. "Look, you can have the couch. I don't care. But I need to use the bathroom. Like, right now." In other words, go sulk in another room.

Grimacing, Alec slowly came to his feet, using the wall for support. After he'd emptied the contents of his stomach – ugh – he'd tried to drown himself in mouth wash, buried his face in a towel, and slithered down onto the floor, where he pulled on his hair, clenching his eyes shut against the swirling colors. He willed the nausea to go away, and it had just started to subside when Jace came knocking.

Alec's stomach protested again, but he was pretty sure he had nothing left to give. Defeated, he unlocked the door. Jace heard the sound and jerked it open before Alec could.

Standing in the hallway, Jace got a good look at his face and shook his head. Alec swallowed, and looked past Jace's shoulder to see that Magnus's door was still closed. There was a light under the crack of the door. So, not sleeping. He was sulking too.

Shoulders slumping, Alec tried to shuffle past Jace. Instead, the other shadowhunter gripped his arm and waited for him to respond. "Are you OK?"

Startled, Alec looked up and answered automatically: "I'm fine."

Jace raised his brows, but didn't pursue it. Guess he really did have to go, because he let Alec's arm fall and ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door after him.

Chairman Meow was still pacing around the kitchen. As he had suspected, the cat's bowl was empty. Feeling bad for the starving feline, Alec tried to frisk the cabinets and drawers for his food. Nothing familiar stood out. No cans of wet food, or bags of dry. Nothing that vaguely resembled prepackaged cat chow. So unless Magnus had him on some weird diet, he was at a loss as to what to feed him.

Alec looked down at Chairman Meow with a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry. I'll find you something," he promised.

"Are you talking to the cat?" Jace teased. Alec blushed, shaking his head.

Jace just laughed, and again, let it slide. When did he ever come across something so easy to mock, and use to his advantage – and just let it go? Something was up.

Alec frowned after his retreating figure. Once again, Jace parked himself on the couch and returned his attention to the TV, its glow casting colorful shapes across the edges of his hair. From the back, Alec thought he looked a lot younger. Almost innocent.

But that was stupid. He was still Jace.

Chairman Meow had rolled over onto his side, looking up at him with those enlarged pupils, claws coming out and retracting, kneading the air lazily.

"Fine. I'll ask," Alec announced. He was tempted to go finish the dish washing; it bothered him to just _leave_ them there in the sink. But a few minutes longer to soak wouldn't hurt.

He stood in front of Magnus's closed door and knocked. "Magnus." Alec figured letting him know who it was would spare some of the verbal abuse. Then again – maybe not, considering the circumstances.

Alec raked a hand back through his hair, gripping it painfully.

"What do you want?"

Alec cringed, looking down at his feet. What did he expect?

"I just wanted to know where you keep Chairman Meow's food. He looks really…" hungry, sad. Bored. All of the above. Instead, he said, "pitiful."

"Does he?" Magnus retorted, voice sounding closer this time.

"Yes. He looks really lost and sad."

"He works that angle."

"He wants me to feed him."

"What makes you think he wants _you_ to do anything for him?"

Alec sucked in a breath, resting his forehead against the door. He kicked himself mentally again, wishing he could just make this whole thing better.

_Primarily, because no one else has been doing it_, he thought. "He seems to be coming around. I think he kind of likes me now…in his way. And maybe if I feed him, he'll like me even more."

"You're right. He does motivate for food."

"So you think it might work? Buying him off with dinner?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Do you have anything special? Because I really want to make it right with him."

"I'm sure I could whip something together."

"Would you? It's really important."

"Why are you suddenly trying to get so close to my cat?" Magnus asked suspiciously, sounding _really_ close. It sounded like he might be standing on the other side of the door.

"Well, I started out trying to use your cat as a metaphor..." For me. For us. "But it didn't play out like I was hoping." Alec laughed, but it was rough and staccato. "But if I'm going to be around more often, I thought it'd be a good idea to befriend the enemy."

"Will you?" Be around more often, that is.

"I want to," Alec answered honestly, heartbeat picking up its pace.

The door opened a fraction, and Alec glanced up hesitantly. He could barely make out Magnus's dark pant leg and the sheen of bare, glittery skin above it. He blinked, not sure what to do.

Magnus slid a dish over to him through the opening in the door, and Alec took it automatically, though the smell was slightly repulsive. Maybe not to the cat, however – as it was obviously mashed up fish of some sort, a small enough portion to satisfy an equally small cat.

Alec tried to smile his thanks, and returned to the kitchen, setting it down in front of Chairman Meow – who immediately sprang to his feet and trotted over to lap and bite at the dish. He looked like he was starving.

Alec knelt down by the cat, who was purring as he ate. He ran his nails down his back, the cat arching into the touch. It was a big step in the way of making peace. He tried just to focus on one battle at a time, and temporarily forget about Jace finding out about the texting (and everything else they insinuated) and Magnus being upset about the way he'd treated him earlier.

It was so hard to fulfill the expectations of both, while they shared the same house. He was really hoping this whole thing would be over soon, and he could make good on his promise to Magnus – to come over more often, and it could be like it was before. And then still have the luxury of going back home, to Jace and Isabelle. And fulfill that role too.

But he had a nagging fear in his gut that it just wasn't going to work out that neatly.

Chairman Meow was licking the plate clean now. Alec worried that he might still be hungry. Should he proposition Magnus for something else? The cat sat back when he was finished and licked his lips and teeth, and then his front paws, cleaning away any remnants of his meal.

Alec picked up the plate, and went back over to the sink, washing it.

"Did he love it?"

Alec's head lifted sharply, and he looked over his shoulder where Magnus stood, arms crossed over his chest, just like before. Only now his face wasn't angry. It was that even more disturbing, blank stare.

"Yes, thank you. I think he feels a lot better now."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Alec answered, frowning.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine."

"I heard you in the bathroom."

Alec blushed, setting the plate aside to dry.

"What happened?"

"Guess the food didn't agree with me."

"Or you ate too much, too fast."

"Or that."

"I can't stay mad at you," Magnus sighed, slowly approaching him from behind. "Not when you're in here feeding my malnourished cat and doing all my dishes by hand."

Alec tensed slightly when he felt Magnus's hands brush his hips, settling there gently.

"I don't know why it is, but when you clean up my place, it's all cute and domestic, and I don't mind it so much."

Alec slowly turned around without trying to dislodge his hands. "You can just ask me to stop."

"I could, if I wanted to," Magnus agreed, thumbs stroking. Alec shivered.

Magnus lifted his hands from his sides to frame his face. "I figure I've probably got about thirty seconds before you start freaking out again about Jace being in the other room."

Alec didn't respond, but the reminder already put him on edge. Having called it, Magnus leaned in and kissed him, tilting Alec's head back to achieve the angle he wanted. Alec moaned softly in his throat, linking his arms around Magnus's neck, pressing back into him fiercely.

The kiss lasted about fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds that obliterated the last fifteen minutes.

Fifteen seconds that felt like so much longer, leaving Alec breathing heavy and flushed in their wake.

Magnus smiled, kissing his nose. Then he quietly withdrew, going back to his room. Yawning and stretching, Chairman Meow strolled after him.

Feeling better, Alec returned to washing the dishes, then joined Jace in the den, desperately trying to play it off like those fifteen seconds – and the couple minutes prior, hadn't happened. But the lingering blush just wouldn't _go away_.

* * *

Thank you all! Love you like pancakes.

rednblack-cat: Thank you. I didn't think the last chapter was very positive, but if it made you happy, I'm glad!

JaBoyYa: Thank you.

jinnabun: Soon enough for you? I had it written last night. Just had to edit this morning.

magic noctum: Thank you. I sho will.


	29. Charity

All right, this is a first for me - and if I didn't kind of need it to be true to the scene, I would have omitted it altogether. The using of exact dialogue from City of Ashes, that is. It's not much, pretty much the beginning of the phone call between Jace and Simon only. So I'm going to give credit where it's due now. It's from the aforementioned book by Cassandra Clare. And I'm going to take a hot mental shower now, so I don't feel so dirty about having to do it.

Otherwise, here you go.

* * *

Magnus cleared his throat, looming over the back of the couch.

Alec started awake, blinking at the TV set - the same program he'd remembered watching a minute ago still playing. So he hadn't been out long. He didn't remember falling asleep. Much less falling asleep on _Jace's shoulder_.

"Come on, little shadowhunters. Daddy's got work to do," Magnus drawled, looking unamused despite the sarcasm.

" 'Daddy?' " Jace repeated, with a snicker.

" 'Work?' " Alec got out, rubbing his eyes. He shifted to look back at Magnus, and cringed. The warlock had his arms crossed beneath a very glittery cape, glaring at him.

What? He hadn't _done_ anything this time!

"Thanks for parroting back everything I say. Now get your butts ready. The mini van is leaving in five minutes," Magnus related. Jace got up quickly and snatched up his bag, heading to the bathroom.

Alec continued to blink up at Magnus, who hadn't moved.

"What's going on?"

"Cuddling on my couch?"

"I just fell asleep."

"Convenient."

"Magnus--"

"I need to pick some things up. You don't have to come. But Jace is attached at the hip until I hear otherwise."

"I'll come with you," Alec said, getting up.

A phone started buzzing on the table. Alec flinched, reaching into his back pocket to make sure it wasn't his. Nope. It was still there.

Moving over toward the sound, he realized it was Jace's phone, sitting out. Then the bathroom door flew open, Jace running at a sprint towards the phone. Could he hear it vibrating from that far away? Alec moved clear of him as Jace reached out, grabbed it, and flipped it open in one impatient move.

"Clary?" Pause. "Clary, are you all right?" Alec watched him with concern, Magnus with a bored glance, then he crossed his arms across his chest again, trying to voice his impatience.

"Clary. I thought you were avoiding me--" So Clary _was_ the one he'd been calling so often, the reason he kept checking his phone and kept it close at hand. Not that Alec was really one to talk. He did the same for Magnus. Only, he usually didn't have to wait.

There was an even longer pause, during which the concern and relief Alec had thought he'd seen in Jace's face completely disappeared. Replaced by a hard jaw and slightly narrowed eyes. What did she say? One of Jace's fists clenched and unclenched.

"I'm here," Jace replied cooly. Alec carefully sat back down on the couch. He was used to the pair of them blowing hot and cold. Flirting and fighting, bickering and then being oddly affectionate. It would have been a weird relationship, even without their...blood relationship, thrown in to make it confusing and tense.

Magnus was tapping his foot now. Jace briefly turned his gold eyes on him in irritation, but the warlock merely stared back, brows raised.

"If you're calling me up just to chat, mundane, you must be lonelier than I thought."

Mundane. He meant Simon. Although 'vampire' would have been more technically accurate. Though perhaps not as insulting.

"Is she all right?" That little crease in his forehead, there and gone so quickly he wasn't sure if he'd just imagined it should be there or if he'd actually seen it - Alec thought it was concern. But then Jace's expression hardened again, as did his voice. "If something's happened to her--"

Obviously Simon had cut him off. Alec couldn't help eavesdropping, watching Jace's face shift minutely one more time, his eyes just looking...focused. He was listening to Simon, actually _listening_ to him without any teasing asides or remarks, which meant it must be important.

Alec shot a look at Magnus again, who was also watching Jace now. With his acute hearing, could he...hear Simon, on the other side of the phone? It seemed likely, because the longer Jace listened, and the longer they waited, the more Magnus seemed absorbed in the conversation. Or in his own thoughts.

Then he was speaking fast, giving Simon...care instructions? Talking about cleaning wounds, removing debris, and a home remedy (that sounded more like a heavy mix of alochol) he could offer.

Then Jace hung up, recapping it for them. Maia had been attacked by a Drevak demon and Luke was trying to care for her. Although it was more fussing than helpful. What could a werewolf, even a pack leader, do for her on his own? Add to that a vampire in close proximity to all that _blood _and Clary...well, probably just freaking out. Because that's what she always did.

Magnus didn't balk about his previous errand, when Jace proposed they head over to Luke's. It was apparent to them all that the girl was as good as dead without their help. Jace and Alec had experience with demonic war wounds, and Magnus, even more experience with healing those inflicted by them.

Magnus looked briefly over at Alec, who looked pleadingly back at him, and he nodded, lips pursed - to show his displeasure.

"Fine. I can postpone for a few hours," Magnus grumbled. Alec smiled a little in thanks, and got up again to grab his coat. Jace was was removing the seraph blades carefully from the bag Alec had brought yesterday, sliding them into his belt.

"Come on, then, children," Magnus gestured with a sigh, heading out first, his glistening cape swirling after him. Jace was ready in a moment, taking the balance of his stuff along with him. Was he not planning on coming back?

No, he only took the bag with the weapons. His clothes were still sitting near one of the chairs in the den.

Alec scrambled after them, careful to shut off the light and lock the door of the apartment before jogging down the stairs after them.

* * *

_Posting this on the sly from work, so I'll have to get to my usual responses later. Hope you enjoy. I think you know what comes next..._


	30. Consider

_Ok, just as a few words of warning – I know this chapter is a lot of self-reflection and not so much action. But after writing the next chapter, which I'm sure you're going to prefer reading, I decided this one was necessary. Can't expect Little A not to freak out for at least one chapter. So try to be patient and make yourself suffer through it, and then you'll find a reward in Chapter 31 for your trouble. And I'll post all my replies to the reviews there._

* * *

One bar left. Alec intentionally left his cell sitting on his bed, slowly draining its way towards death. He needed a few hours of silence, to just be left alone for a little while.

Probably a blessing that Isabelle happened to be out. Her room was locked, but it was quiet inside. Jace had stayed behind at Luke's. With Magnus. Which was exactly why Alec had chosen to return home, alone, to the Institute.

They already had a crowd. Magnus would probably consider it great potential for a drunken sleepover. Alec thought it was trouble waiting for a place to happen.

Anyway, Alec wasn't really in the mood for company, much less a party. He felt drained. He hadn't fought a pack of Drevak demons; he hadn't healed two people, either, and yet he felt just as tired and broken down.

He had been fighting his own figurative demons. Not that they carried any kind of boasting rights or scars to show off. It was the kind of thing you kept secret and repressed; problems, unlike war wounds, he would be better off nursing on his own and trying to forget about it.

There was no magic cure for his problems. No rune to consult, no spell to cast. Not that he knew of, at least.

It had to be the cell phone. It just _had_ to. Jace had seen the texts mere hours ago, when his phone went off. He knew. That sick feeling in his gut, it told him that the cat was out of the bag and clawing at his face. Jace had just played it off like nothing was wrong at the time, like nothing had changed.

And then suddenly, out of the blue, he _knew_! And not only did he know the truth, he knew that Alec had been trying really hard, and for a while, to hide it.

And if knowing wasn't bad enough, if knowing wasn't his worst fear realized, what made it worse was the knowledge that Jace didn't care. He didn't care that Alec had been seeing Magnus, such as it was. He didn't care! Did it really mean nothing to him at all, that he was gay? That he was kissing on a warlock on an almost nightly basis?

Or was he pretending about all that too? Was he just making it seem like it was OK, to spare him a real panic attack in front of everyone? Because if Jace was really good at one thing, it was deception. It was easier not to feel. And how often did he pretend emotion wasn't a part of his programming, just to spare himself and the others around him the complication of dealing with it?

Alec, unfortunately, hadn't learned that trick. He felt too much, all the time, and it was painfully transparent.

He felt like a hormonal girl. And he didn't even have the excuse of _being _a girl to make it remotely acceptable.

Alec would have turned to chocolate if he'd had an appetite, which he definitely didn't. Cleaning was his next hope. The infirmary was freshly swept and mopped, clean towels folded, the sheets replaced and beds made. Why he chose that room of all the areas he could have cleaned, he wasn't entirely sure. Maybe because they'd spent so much time there recently. Maybe because he knew there would be missed traces of blood, or messes left behind in their haste.

Maybe it was just because it was safer than his bedroom. He didn't want to sleep. And he didn't want to curl up with his phone. These were things to be avoided.

The smell of bleach and alcohol made him a little light-headed after a while. He left the door open and headed down the hall, wondering if a soda would make him feel better. Or was that just for stomach aches?

Magnus was right to be angry. His cowardice had reached a new level. He looked like the most ungrateful, scared, and selfish friend ever. He couldn't even acknowledge him as his boyfriend – even though the proof had been clear, right there in his phone. In every favor Magnus did for him. In the way they looked at each when they didn't think anyone else could see – at least that was when Alec took the chance.

Magnus had mocked him for denying it, after all that they had shared, and he deserved it. Jace knew the truth, and he'd defended him – or more likely, just reacted offensively to Magnus's bitter tone. Whatever the case, Alec understood why Magnus was so bitter. It was the same reason Magnus had walked off on him in the kitchen, or shot him a look every time he cringed away from his touch when they weren't alone. He didn't understand Alec's fear, or if he did, he didn't have the patience for it.

If he was looking for Magnus's support and help, refuting that they had any kind of relationship whatsoever in front of the others wasn't the way to go about it. He'd disowned him in front of his friends.

It felt so cruel to acknowledge now, but at the time, he'd been grasping at the edge, trying not to drown. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen; he wasn't ready for it to happen at all. Maybe…someday…to be initiated by him. But not laid bare like that. Thrown in there like it was a dirty motive, payoff for Magnus's help.

That's not what this…thing between them was. Magnus chose to help them, all on his own.

Magnus was going to ignore him; he could feel it coming. He wasn't going to answer his calls; he was going to shoot him angry looks, or ignore him altogether. And it was going to take some great feat to make this right.

The question was, with everything else feeling so wrong, which was his first priority? Smoothing things over with Jace (and thus preventing the news from spiraling out of control, with the rest of the family), or patching things up with Magnus? Success with Jace would probably involve further denial and simplification of facts. With Magnus…intense groveling and numerous apologies.

Which was more embarrassing?

Tough call.

He didn't have the energy or the will to start tonight. Yawning, Alec walked into the library, flicking on a lamp. His thumb passed over a row of books, browsing titles. There was nothing of interest on the shelf. He'd left a book of poetry somewhere, book-marked with a string he'd pulled off his sweater. Yes, it really was coming apart at the seems. And yet Alec insisted on wearing them to death. Magnus would probably consider it a crime of fashion, and disown _him_.

He shouldn't even be joking about things like that. Shaking his head – trying to _clear_ his head, Alec pulled back a chair and reached for an old leather-bound volume someone else had been reading. It was a typical text on demonology, with yellowed pages and rough sketches for illustrations. Not the most fascinating read now that he was older and more experienced – but it kept his mind preoccupied. He thumbed through a chapter on demons that preferred locations near bodies of water, and before he knew it, his vision started to blur, and he was re-reading the same sentence over and over again. The words were a confusion of letters, then a smear of ink. Then the dark shadows beneath his lashes as his eyes closed. Then happy unconsciousness.


	31. Cling

Warm fingertips brushed over his left shoulder, tracing the permanent Mark there. Alec sighed, shifting a bit.

Soft, moist lips pressed against the top of his arm, trailing down slowly, very slowly, humming as they went. Alec shifted again, eyelids fluttering.

Then a warm cheek nuzzled against the inside of his elbow, hot breath tickling his skin. Alec shivered. There was a low chuckle, and Alec opened his eyes.

"Magnus," he breathed. Sure enough, the warlock was right beside him, propped up on one elbow, his face fresh and flushed, devoid of any powder or lip tint. But he still wore his dark eye makeup and the glitter, as well as the gelled spikes in his hair.

Alec decided he liked the compromise. He was stunning to wake up to, just like that.

"How did you get here?" Alec asked, trying to process it.

"Where are we, exactly?" Magnus inquired, brows subtly raised.

Confused, Alec sat up in the bed. It was a large, roomy bed with a very comfortable mattress. And the comforter was a familiar canary yellow, inundated with that sweet smell that came off Magnus's hair and skin.

This was Magnus's room.

Brow creased, he glanced back at Magnus, who was watching him with a lazy grin, still lying down.

"Does it matter?" Magnus prompted.

"No, I guess not…"

"You're here. I'm here. That's what matters most."

Alec considered and nodded, smiling a little. He just wished it made more_ sense_. He was sure he had been somewhere else…doing something…

But when Magnus's lips resumed their work on his arm, Alec was distracted from that line of thought.

He rolled over towards the warlock, pressing his fingertips to his mouth to stop him.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Magnus asked, lips pursing against his hand – pressing a soft kiss there.

Alec was sure this wasn't right. Magnus had _every_ right to be mad; in fact, he _was_ mad, wasn't he? And hurt.

"Because of what I said, at Luke's…"

"Water under the bridge," Magnus replied evenly, lifting his own hand, sliding his fingers into Alec's unruly hair and gently pulling, trying to bring him back down.

"Just like that?" Alec asked, trying to resist.

"Just like that," Magnus answered, kissing beneath his chin and along his throat when Alec wouldn't move to accommodate him. He met him half-way.

"Magnus…can't we talk about this?" Alec breathed, trying to forestall him. "We _need_ to talk about this."

"I need you," Magnus purred. It would have been cheesy, if someone else had tried to do that. But somehow the feline sound of pleasure suited him. That low rasp to his words, it was Alec's undoing.

Alec tried to shake his head, trying to be the voice of reason. But Magnus wasn't listening. He was too busy nipping at his neck, pinching the skin lightly and making him gasp.

"Magnus…" Alec pleaded with him, hand pushing against his chest, trying to sit up and draw back. As if he knew about his plan, Magnus tightened the hold he had on his hair and scraped his teeth across Alec's shoulder.

The shadowhunter whimpered. It was a pathetic sound, his protests weaker.

Alec buried his face against the pillow, just beside Magnus's neck and shoulder while the warlock trailed his fingertips down the curve of his spine.

"Alec."

"You want to talk now?" Alec managed, face flaming. He wasn't sure if he could do both – converse and react to his touch. It was overbearing.

"There's just one thing I wanted to say."

Alec turned his cheek, lips flattening out against Magnus's bare shoulder. "What is that?"

Magnus's breath tickled his ear, whispering on a sweet sigh: "I love you."

Alec's eyes flew open.

Ugh. His lip was stuck to the yellowing page of the book he'd been reading, and he had to carefully peel it back before sitting up. His back ached, from having fallen asleep in the chair, bent over the table. And he was pretty sure his legs were numb.

Groggy, Alec closed the book and tried to scoot the chair back, hands out to lean into the table as he found his footing. Pinpricks of sensation shot up his legs, nerves trying to wake back up. He needed a good, full-body stretch. He rolled his shoulders, and tilted his neck to both sides, rewarded by a satisfying pop each time.

Now he understood was had been off; it was just a dream. No wonder he suddenly found himself in Magnus's bedroom. No wonder Magnus wasn't angry.

And as for the last part… well, that had to be pure subconscious playing tricks on him.

What normal person went to sleep reading a text on demons and dreamt about making out with a warlock?

Alec already knew he was messed up, but this, this had to be the product of over exhaustion, stress, and maybe a touch of wishful thinking.

It would be so easy if he could just snap and make everything smooth out. Like Magnus did when he wanted a cappuccino, or a new piece of furniture.

It was getting late. Or early, depending on how you looked at it. Alec finally made his way back to his bedroom, where his now dead phone lay still and lifeless in the center of his bed. After a moment's hesitation, he plugged it back into the charger on the wall, reviving it.

He watched the bars move, signaling that it was recharging. For a few minutes he sat on his smallish bed and waited, watching the bars on his phone dance up and down. It would be kind of cool if they could just plug in and heal like that. It would spare them alot of scarring, not having to use their stele.

There was always magic too. That usually lessened the scar, or took away a wound entirely. Alec considered all of the wounds Magnus had taken from him, just in the short time they'd known each other.

On whim, Alec snatched the phone back off the charger, pocketed it, grabbed his coat off the chair, and headed back out, running through the quiet halls of the Institute and outside.

He had to see Magnus. No, it wouldn't be an easy fix, but he had to talk to him. Maybe the dream was pure nonsense, maybe it was selfish to think about sharing a sweet moment like that after the way Alec had behaved, but he held onto the image as he arrived outside his place.

He had to try.

Magnus's windows were dark; no movement inside. No sound coming from his apartment. Alec's shoulders sagged. Magnus wasn't home. He didn't need to traverse the rickety steps and head upstairs to confirm that disappointing truth.

Pulling his coat tighter around him, Alec sat down wearily on the porch steps, watching the street for any sign of him.

* * *

**And just when I thought and I had kissed and made up, marital problems arise again! I don't know if most of you can see Chapters 32-34, but they are up. I stayed up much of the night last night writing them. So if you can't view them, just PM me and let me know. Meanwhile, I'm suing for a divorce and looking into alternatves.**

kpop is luv: Thank you for the play-by-play. I don't mind the chapter break-downs. I actually prefer longer reviews to simple words of praise, although I take what I can get! Acknowledgment has become like an unending bag of sweets to me. I know I'm going to turn into a heiffer and a diabetic (figuratively speaking) if I keep this up, but it tastes _so good_. Here's the update you asked for, and thank you for your concern. None of the powers that be realized what I was up to. I had our work program and a bona fide word document (note to a coworker) layered over it. It was all about the quick save and close. I've got skills.

Katara-alchemist: Thank you. I didn't feel like he'd gotten enough play, to this point. He needed a few lines.

JaBoyYa: Unless I missed *that* part in the books, afraid the Jace walking in on Magnus/Alec will have to make for another juicy FF. And thank you!

IndigoNightOwl: It wasn't originally intended as a metaphor, that last part, but it does sound kind of clever, doesn't it? Look what happens when you're not even trying...It's crazy. Thanks for the review!

Isclanel: Thank you! Jace does seem to be the Great Ruiner of All Things, albeit inadvertantly. I could have done without him (after I moved on from Jace/Clary to Magnus/Alec - and I haven't turned back). It's like trying to compare Dr. Pepper to Coke. I can't even choke down Dr. Pepper anymore. Tastes like cough syrup. There was a time...and maybe if I was dying of thirst on an island surrounded by saltwater (so soda would be preferable to death by salt water), but if I had my rathers, it'd be Coke everytime. I love Coke. Coke in a bottle, coke in a can, especially coke from a fountain. Ahhhh.... Anyway, what was I saying? Magnus/Alec, they're my Coke. For sure. Who needs Dr. Pepper? Not me. And I love it everytime you review! I feel like I'm getting a celebrity cameo. I was reading your fics, among others, before I even had an idea for my own.

crazypen01: Thank you! Don't worry; better late than never!

SopheyHasLegs: You almost made me cry. Great penname by the way. Do you have fantastically long legs or something? I really appreciate the review. And I don't mind girly Magnus a'times. I just look at those fics differently. Like some write for comic effect, and it's not meant to be taken seriously - like not to be broken down for accuracy or anything, but just enjoyed for the sake of the story itself and the emotion it invokes. It's like a different genre of fan fiction! The romantic stuff, the comedy, the action. Sometimes a splash of horror. I'm leaning more towards...drama, romance, and action (probably in that order - so sorry, not as much action). Ok, I should have thrown comedy in there too. It's early! I'm still not thinking clearly.

Gwinnya: Thank you, sweetheart. You're such a great FFGF. I feel better about it all now. And no exaggeration, my German friend, her English totally improved through writing/reading fan fiction. I watched the transformation over the years.

Some Things Don't Have To End: You tell him. And sorry about the foreshortening of your name. It was easier than pasting it every time, and typing the whole thing...ach, too much work. My fingers are working overtime. And that is true, I guess The Kiss would be toward the end. But I think my momentum might be slowing down somewhat, so no fear of that moment coming tomorrow or anything. I love reassuring someone with a pen name like yours that the end isn't here yet;)

Charlotte -LOVE-: I LOVE pancakes too! Especially buttermilk, with strawberry syrup, which is exactly why my love for all of you shouldn't be taken lightly! If I'd said Love you like toast! Then you would know I was one big, nasty liar because I really hate toast. It's burnt. I don't eat burnt.

TheCaitkun: I'm glad to have brought some fun to your sick day. Were you really sick, or just being sneaky? Thank you for stopping by!

Lallie Owesome: Dude, everything on my cell is pretty much forboden. And the thing is, I have a password thing I can rig up so no one can unlock my screen without it, but I wear my phone in my pocket too much and if it accidentally bumps keys, it makes this scary electric sound. And a few false guesses (or accidental bumping-of-keys) locks it permanently, I think, and you have to call customer service. So I just keep it under serious watch. And thank you, thank you. I love your undying love.

jinnabun: Thank you! You're my perfect-haired-FF-reading-damsel!


	32. Church

_"Mother." Alec's voice as he interrupted his mother was firm, implacable, and not unkind. "Father. There's something I have to tell you." He smiled at them. "I'm seeing someone."  
Robert Lightwood looked at his son with some exasperation. "Alec," he said. "This is hardly the time."  
"Yes, it is. This is important. You see, I'm not just seeing anyone." Words seemed to be pouring out of Alec in a torrent, while his parents looked on with confusion. Isabelle and Magnus were staring at him with expressions of nearly identical astonishment.  
"I'm seeing a Downworlder. In fact, I'm seeing a war—"  
Magnus's fingers moved, quick as a flash of light, in Alec's direction. There was a faint shimmer in the air around Alec—his eyes rolled up – and he dropped to the floor, felled like a tree. (City of Ashes, paperback edition, pg. 287)_

* * *

Was it only a few days ago, Alec had been afraid to initiate a single kiss with Magnus? He'd been afraid of the spiders that might be lurking in the ceiling overhead his bed at the Institute. He'd been afraid to ask Isabelle the true meaning of 'birthday suit.'

Looking back on it, these were the silliest, pettiest things to be afraid of. They were even more irrational than fear should be, and there really was nothing to be afraid of.

He hadn't been afraid in the face of death, so why should he tremble before a spider, a warlock, and his sister?

His parents, on the other hand…

That was his greatest fear. Being discovered by the two people that shaped every opinion, every belief, nearly every action in his life. They had created him, trained him, given him purpose. And to that end, he wanted to lead the life that they had hoped for him, the path they had taken.

Having a gay son was probably _not _part of the plan. In fact, it negated all of them.

His greatest fear wasn't just being stripped of his Marks, being rejected from the only life he knew and cast out to live as a mundane. That was just the physical penance. To know he had disappointed his parents, that trumped everything. His mother and father might not be outwardly as affectionate as they were when they were children, but he knew he had their love.

The love of a parent was a first love. The most powerful, he imagined. He couldn't repay their love with betrayal.

Would they still love him when they discovered the truth?

And how close he had come to spilling. If not for Magnus's quick response time, he would have finished the sentence and sealed the confession.

Part of him almost wished Magnus hadn't done it. Part of him needed the absolution, the second's relief to just let that tightly held secret go.

But for the most part, he was grateful. As much as Magnus disliked his aversion to PDA, as much as he copped an attitude whenever Alec slipped around Jace, he really did understand the implication of coming out. And he must have known at that moment, in that place, with his parents, his sister, and the Inquisitor (of all people!) in attendance, it would have been devastating.

He would have lost everything.

At the time, it didn't completely register. The fearless rune came with this…odd feeling of inner peace. Like he'd slept a whole night through and had a fulfilling breakfast, and then a thorough massage. It was…actually kind of nice, for the brief time it lasted. And it was so trippy! He could have sworn his voice went deeper. He held his shoulders straighter. He even found the nerve to bluff in front of the Inquisitor.

If he could have squared off against himself, he would have punched that blushing, cowardly, avoidant guy in the face. And then walked over his unconscious body. Door matt.

It was definitely a rush. Maybe that's why Jace always seemed so callous and full of himself; because he had to be at least three-quarters fearless by nature. Alec had felt that rush. He wanted to break out. He wanted to push himself. For once, fear wasn't pushing back.

Unfortunately, the effects of the fearless rune were short-lived. Not long after he'd proved its effectiveness, it had worn off entirely. He felt smaller, colder. And troubled once more.

Magnus had walked out. Isabelle was mad at him. And Jace was on being held once more by the Inquisitor within the Institute itself.

Alec had held his stele in his hand, standing in front of the bathroom mirror regarding his arm, sleeve rolled up. He could still make out the shape where the fearless rune had been cut. He was thinking about reapplying it, recapturing that feeling.

But he didn't do it.

Most people, even shadowhunters, didn't require a Mark to face their fear. To run headlong into it if it was worth doing. Some people even enjoyed thrill-seeking. He couldn't be a coward forever. And he couldn't gouge his arm every time he had an obstacle he was afraid to face.

Returning the stele to his belt, he pulled his sleeve back down and went back into the bedroom.

His phone lay on the bed, resting on top of his folded coat.

No calls, no texts. No real surprise.

He couldn't worry about the warlock right now. Magnus would forgive him or he wouldn't; he couldn't beat himself up over that.

Right now, his family came first. He needed to see Jace, make sure he was all right. Then he needed to talk Isabelle back down.

He may not have the Mark on his arm, but he was a Shadowhunter. Courage and determination was in his _blood_. Maybe there was some kind of residual to the Fearless rune?

Right now, he needed to find Jace, and break into wherever he was being held, unnoticed. Unfortunate that the rune for invisibility had no effect on fellow Shadowhunters. He'd have to depend on light-footing and his firsthand knowledge of the Institute to evade the guards.

And there was Church. He knew when and where the pawns were.

He found the moody cat reposing in the hallway, looking unsettled by all of the unusual company. Alec couldn't agree more.

He knelt down and pet him, whispering urgently. "Where's Jace?"

Trusting the direction of the feline, Alec carefully followed him at a safe distance. Church paused outside the training room, long enough to kneed his claws against the carpet, then he continued down the hall at his leisure.

Silently sending his thanks, Alec ducked inside the room.


	33. Calling

**(Having trouble viewing Ch. 32 - Church? I'm going to temporarily post it here, before Ch. 33. Hopefully this will make it easier, and sprinkle happiness around the world. Or at least, those trying to read this...)**

**CHAPTER 32 - Church**

_"Mother." Alec's voice as he interrupted his mother was firm, implacable, and not unkind. "Father. There's something I have to tell you." He smiled at them. "I'm seeing someone."  
Robert Lightwood looked at his son with some exasperation. "Alec," he said. "This is hardly the time."  
"Yes, it is. This is important. You see, I'm not just seeing anyone." Words seemed to be pouring out of Alec in a torrent, while his parents looked on with confusion. Isabelle and Magnus were staring at him with expressions of nearly identical astonishment.  
"I'm seeing a Downworlder. In fact, I'm seeing a war—"  
Magnus's fingers moved, quick as a flash of light, in Alec's direction. There was a faint shimmer in the air around Alec—his eyes rolled up – and he dropped to the floor, felled like a tree. (City of Ashes, paperback edition, pg. 287)_

* * *

Was it only a few days ago, Alec had been afraid to initiate a single kiss with Magnus? He'd been afraid of the spiders that might be lurking in the ceiling overhead his bed at the Institute. He'd been afraid to ask Isabelle the true meaning of 'birthday suit.'

Looking back on it, these were the silliest, pettiest things to be afraid of. They were even more irrational than fear should be, and there really was nothing to be afraid of.

He hadn't been afraid in the face of death, so why should he tremble before a spider, a warlock, and his sister?

His parents, on the other hand…

That was his greatest fear. Being discovered by the two people that shaped every opinion, every belief, nearly every action in his life. They had created him, trained him, given him purpose. And to that end, he wanted to lead the life that they had hoped for him, the path they had taken.

Having a gay son was probably _not _part of the plan. In fact, it negated all of them.

His greatest fear wasn't just being stripped of his Marks, being rejected from the only life he knew and cast out to live as a mundane. That was just the physical penance. To know he had disappointed his parents, that trumped everything. His mother and father might not be outwardly as affectionate as they were when they were children, but he knew he had their love.

The love of a parent was a first love. The most powerful, he imagined. He couldn't repay their love with betrayal.

Would they still love him when they discovered the truth?

And how close he had come to spilling. If not for Magnus's quick response time, he would have finished the sentence and sealed the confession.

Part of him almost wished Magnus hadn't done it. Part of him needed the absolution, the second's relief to just let that tightly held secret go.

But for the most part, he was grateful. As much as Magnus disliked his aversion to PDA, as much as he copped an attitude whenever Alec slipped around Jace, he really did understand the implication of coming out. And he must have known at that moment, in that place, with his parents, his sister, and the Inquisitor (of all people!) in attendance, it would have been devastating.

He would have lost everything.

At the time, it didn't completely register. The fearless rune came with this…odd feeling of inner peace. Like he'd slept a whole night through and had a fulfilling breakfast, and then a thorough massage. It was…actually kind of nice, for the brief time it lasted. And it was so trippy! He could have sworn his voice went deeper. He held his shoulders straighter. He even found the nerve to bluff in front of the Inquisitor.

If he could have squared off against himself, he would have punched that blushing, cowardly, avoidant guy in the face. And then walked over his unconscious body. Door matt.

It was definitely a rush. Maybe that's why Jace always seemed so callous and full of himself; because he had to be at least three-quarters fearless by nature. Alec had felt that rush. He wanted to break out. He wanted to push himself. For once, fear wasn't pushing back.

Unfortunately, the effects of the fearless rune were short-lived. Not long after he'd proved its effectiveness, it had worn off entirely. He felt smaller, colder. And troubled once more.

Magnus had walked out. Isabelle was mad at him. And Jace was on being held once more by the Inquisitor within the Institute itself.

Alec had held his stele in his hand, standing in front of the bathroom mirror regarding his arm, sleeve rolled up. He could still make out the shape where the fearless rune had been cut. He was thinking about reapplying it, recapturing that feeling.

But he didn't do it.

Most people, even shadowhunters, didn't require a Mark to face their fear. To run headlong into it if it was worth doing. Some people even enjoyed thrill-seeking. He couldn't be a coward forever. And he couldn't gouge his arm every time he had an obstacle he was afraid to face.

Returning the stele to his belt, he pulled his sleeve back down and went back into the bedroom.

His phone lay on the bed, resting on top of his folded coat.

No calls, no texts. No real surprise.

He couldn't worry about the warlock right now. Magnus would forgive him or he wouldn't; he couldn't beat himself up over that.

Right now, his family came first. He needed to see Jace, make sure he was all right. Then he needed to talk Isabelle back down.

He may not have the Mark on his arm, but he was a Shadowhunter. Courage and determination was in his _blood_. Maybe there was some kind of residual to the Fearless rune?

Right now, he needed to find Jace, and break into wherever he was being held, unnoticed. Unfortunate that the rune for invisibility had no effect on fellow Shadowhunters. He'd have to depend on light-footing and his firsthand knowledge of the Institute to evade the guards.

And there was Church. He knew when and where the pawns were.

He found the moody cat reposing in the hallway, looking unsettled by all of the unusual company. Alec couldn't agree more.

He knelt down and pet him, whispering urgently. "Where's Jace?"

Trusting the direction of the feline, Alec carefully followed him at a safe distance. Church paused outside the training room, long enough to kneed his claws against the carpet, then he continued down the hall at his leisure.

Silently sending his thanks, Alec ducked inside the room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

___"What do you need the phone for, Alec?"_  
"We just need it," Alec said impatiently. "Izzy—"  
"If you're texting Magnus to say 'I think u r kewl,' I'm going to kill you."  
"Who's Magnus?" Max inquired.  
"He's a warlock," said Alec.  
"A sexy, sexy warlock," Isabelle told Max, ignoring Alec's look of total fury.  
"But warlocks are bad," protested Max, looking baffled.  
"Exactly," said Isabelle. (City of Ashes, paperback edition, pg. 330)

* * *

Alec tried calling Magnus's cell. No answer. He sighed. He thought it might be easier, using Isabelle's cell. It wouldn't flash over with his name. But Magnus was probably wise to his ploy; after all, why would Isabelle be calling him?

Magnus's voicemail picked up. It was oddly monotone and formal for the warlock.

"You're reached the private line of Magnus Bane. Lucky me. Lucky you. Leave a message at the beep." Beep.

"Magnus?" Alec paused for a few seconds, like he was somehow going to interrupt the recording and pick up. That didn't usually happen on cell phones. He couldn't hear this while Alec was still in the process of leaving a message. He forgot.

"It's me." Obviously. "Are you there? Are you on the other line? I hope your phone isn't turned off. I need to talk to you."

He took a breath, not sure what more he should go into right now, so he left it at that, hanging up.

Five minutes passed. Magnus hadn't called back. Alec was impatient. He opened a text message on Isabelle's phone, plugging in Magnus's number.

_Magnus. It's Alec again. I know you can see this. Don't you always have your cell on you?_

No response. Frowning at the blank screen, he persisted, sending a new text.

_You're not fooling anyone, Magnus Bane. I know you. You're sitting in your bed with your undersized cat, itching to reply to this. So stop making that face and do it. Come on.  
_  
_I dare you._

Then: _Please._

And, for good measure: _I need you._

That did it. The phone buzzed in his hand. He opened the text with a burst of relief.

**Magnus:**_  
I'm not in bed. _

**Alec:**_  
On your couch?_

**Magnus:**  
_Try again._

**Alec:**  
_Standing?_ Alec tried to play along, although he was desperately short on time.

**Magnus:**  
_Bath, actually._

**Alec:**  
_Sorry to bother you, but this is important._

**Magnus:**  
_I figured. You've been spamming my phone. And you've commandeered your sister's cell. Desperate, are we?_

**Alec:**  
_Mine died._

**Magnus:**  
_I know. I called._

**Alec:**  
_You did?_

**Magnus:**  
_A few times. Doesn't matter. What did you need?_

He didn't think he had the patience or the time to continue typing all this out, so he closed the text window and tried calling him instead.

This time Magnus picked up. Apparently he was telling the truth about the bath; he could hear the sound of water movement in the background. And after he had explained the situation, and that they desperately needed his help – he heard the water sliding down the drain in a loud gurgle.

"I need time to get ready."

Alec sucked in a breath. "OK."

"Not that much. I'm not going to fix my hair."

Alec was relieved. He wasn't sure he would have the heart to tell him not to bother, when he was doing them such a huge service.

Magnus related the address for the proposed meeting. Alec jotted it down.

"Thanks, Magnus. I really appreciate it."

There was an awkward pause. He waited, biting his lip – worried there'd been some grievous error in the way he thanked him. That Magnus was offended, somehow.

"I know," was all Magnus said in reply, then reminded him that he had to get ready.

Alec closed the phone and paused, staring off into space. It was strange, but he felt so…disappointed, somehow. He'd done exactly what Jace had asked, and convinced Magnus to help them. It had even been relatively easy to do.

And yet...

He shook his head. There wasn't time to finish that line of thought. He had to let Jace know.

Alec texted Clary from Isabelle's phone with the address Magnus had related. They would meet and find a way to make it across the East River to Valentine.

He fervently prayed by the Angel, that they would all come out of this alive. Or give everything they had to the fight.


	34. Completion

Okey is the last chapter I'm writing tonight. I have to be at work in six hours, and I haven't even gone to sleep yet. Damn this addiction. Three chapters in three hours. Something is wrong with me.

For those referencing the original, we're up to Ch. 19 of City of Ashes. After what was expressly written. Remember, I'm the between-the-lines type, so you won't see any rehashing here – I'm beginning at the end of the exerpt.

So you can get your companion readers out, if you want, and thank you Cassandra Clare for giving us a starting point.

All right, boys and girls. Who wants to read first? YOU THERE IN THE BACK ROW! Stop texting and pay attention! Or is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?

- - - - - - -

_"Take my hands," Alec said. "And take my strength too. Whatever of it you can use to—to keep yourself going."_

_Magnus didn't move. "I thought you had to get back to the ship."_

_"I have to fight. But that's what you're doing, isn't it? You're part of the fight just as much as the Shadowhunters on the ship – And I know you can take some of my strength. I've heard of warlocks doing that – so I'm offering. Take it. It's yours." (City of Ashes, paperback edition, pg. 408)_

_

* * *

_

Magnus blinked slowly, regarding him with such intensity, it made Alec twitch. But not blush. He was too cold, too tired, too strung out to blush. But he did shiver, and his fingers trembled as he held them out to the warlock. It was the cold more than anything, the pervasive, freezing cold of wet clothes, wet hair, and wrinkled skin. There was absolutely no relief from it. No way out of it.

And his head still throbbed. It was a dull knife lodged in his skull, but he had endured worse. And he wasn't going to be defeated by a concussion.

It wouldn't have stopped him flying back to the ship, if that had been physically possible. It wouldn't have been able to prevent him.

But Magnus had. The resignation in his voice, the haunted, faded look of his dull, weary eyes. The way he swiped his forehead, accepting the wet ruin of his hair without complaint. The glitter was gone, the makeup and the warmth and the magic. Seeing him now, Alec realized just how much it had radiated from him. And now that he was tired and drained, and all of his magic used up – he looked so…_lifeless_.

Alec swallowed against the tension in his throat. His lips were the only dry part of him in that moment and he tried to moisten them, regretting it instantly. He tasted the rank, salty residue from the river.

"Are you sure?" Magnus finally spoke, his voice still soft and weak. Reedy. It was hard to hear him over the wind and the constant movement of the water. There might have been the distant sounds of the battle waging, the cries of those retreating to the boats. Alec couldn't focus on them.

"Completely," Alec replied, taking the initiative and clasping the warlock's hands in his. He tried to pass his thumbs over the icy surface of Magnus's paled hands. The skin looked so drawn and sickly, the golden tan leeched from him. It shouldn't be. He had to give him back some of his vivacity, his strength. Some of his magic.

Alec had seem him tired, seen him turn gray and waxy, or at least out of breath and slightly dizzy. Never to this degree. Getting across the river, and allowing the others access to the ship had almost taken everything he had.

"It won't hurt," Magnus reassured, gently squeezing his hands.

"I don't care," Alec pressed, shifting impatiently. He wasn't concerned about the pain, or the cost. There had never been a more tangible way to repay the warlock for all of his efforts than this.

Alec's teeth were chattering now. "Just do it," he breathed.

Alec felt the heat first, not unlike that tingling electric sensation that went through him every time Magnus healed him. It crackled and burned, and buzzed through the nerve-endings in his hands, sliding up his palms to his wrists and further up his arms. Only this heat wasn't really crawling toward him – it was being drawn from him. Magnus was directing it towards himself.

There were no blue or red sparks, no eerie glow. Just the overwhelming sensation, the feeling of the magic and energy flowing between them, hidden beneath their skin and layers of clothing.

Alec thought Magnus had started muttering. He thought he heard Magnus's voice over the wind. But his lips weren't moving. How strange. As the heat continued to radiate up to his shoulders, and down his chest, Alec closed his eyes, savoring it. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

There was a buzzing in his ears. Alec tried to focus, process the sound until the static started to make sense. It _was _Magnus's voice.

_"I adore your eyes. That's the first thing I noticed about you…"_

_"…you don't have to pretend around me, Alexander. You don't have anything to fear…"_

_"…I pulled you back, Alec…I threw every ounce of everything I had into trying to heal you. I almost...didn't succeed..."_

_"Do you want me to kiss you…?"_

_"Maybe it hasn't occurred to you yet that I have a life outside of throwing parties and doing you favors…"_

_"…I'd rather be here with you. Even if you are hung up on the blonde…"_

_"..I'm the best thing you've got going for you, sugar…"_

_"…I could keep you warm…"_

_"I can't stay mad at you…"_

_"You're here. I'm here. That's what matters most…."_

_"…I need you…"_

_"….I love you."_

Alec opened his eyes again. He was shivering once more, the cold more poignant now as the heat suddenly drew back. Teeth clenched to keep them from chattering, he glanced up at Magnus. Immediately, he knew the transference of energy had been a success. Just judging by his eyes alone – they gleamed again. The green-gold color he found so compelling, it had returned - the flat milky look was gone. The magic was there.

"Better?" Alec asked, his throat rough and scratchy.

"Yes," Magnus replied, eyes studying the shadowhunter's face. Alec couldn't even imagine what he saw. A drowned, bruised mess, half-hidden in hair.

"Good," he sighed, trying to smile.

Magnus leaned in slowly, the truck creaking around them. Was it still stable, unnaturally hovering above the water?

Those long fingers reached over, hovered in the air between them, and then framed Alec's face. They were warmer than he expected, little shocks of residual electricity tickling his cheeks.

"Thank you," Magnus breathed, trying to bring him closer.

"It's nothing," Alec tried to reply, shaking his head lightly within the bounds of his hands. Compared to what Magnus had given up, it was a meagre offering. He would have given more, if he'd had the reserves available. If he wasn't weary to his core and half-drowned besides, barely able to keep his head clear.

"I saw everything," Magnus whispered, his hot breath touching Alec's face.

Alec wasn't sure how to reply to that. Did he have strange visions too, during the transference? It'd felt kind of like…they were connected in some way. Other than the obvious. As if, along with the heat and the energy that passed between them, their memories, their thoughts, were laid bare.

In a way, it kind of made sense. He was giving up a part of himself. Giving up his shadowhunter energy, letting a warlock invade his body and take it from him. It was a submission and an aquisition, their power woven together between them. And wasn't their mind just as much a part of their power, as the body they wielded it with?

In those precious seconds or minutes – Alec wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed – he had relived the moments that they had shared, the words Magnus had spoken before. And Magnus? What had he seen and heard?

Alec continued to look up at him, a shiver passing through him again, the cold registering despite his attempts at distraction.

Magnus didn't hesitate. He closed the distance between them and kissed his frozen cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin, carefully pushing the wet, clinging hair out of his face. Alec sighed.

The warmer kisses continued along his jaw, beneath his chin, down his throat. Alec gripped his shoulder weakly, holding onto him.

"You pulled me back," Alec suddenly breathed, remembering what Magnus had said before. In his mind, and in the past. But here it was, true again. Magnus had saved him, pulled him out of the river and revived him. He might have drowned. He would have drowned. But Magnus had used the last of his strength to ressurect him from the sinking weight of the water, plucked him from unconsciousness, and brought him back to life.

"Every time," Magnus replied, the words and the timing, and the press of his lips against Alec's earlobe were so overwhelmingly sweet, that Alec felt a burning sensation beneath his eyelids. A new catch in his throat. He tried to tighten his hold on Magnus's shoulder, digging his fingers into his wet coat.

They both seemed to shift in tandem. Magnus drew back and Alec moved closer. Magnus turned his cheek and Alec lifted his chin. Their mouths met, molded together, and fused. Magnus's fingers tangled around his hair. Alec's fingers tugged at his coat.

Their kiss was soundless, aside from the movement of their mouths, the wet swish of their clothes as they leaned into one another and clung. They breathed into each other, trying to prolong it, trying to warm each other with the minimal body heat they still had left to give. Their knees forced to touch as they knelt together in the truck bed, rising up at the waist and leaning in. Soaked fabric clung and wrinkled together at their torsoes, hard to distinguish one from the other, especially with their arms entangled.

And when the kiss ended, their mouths simply found refuge in another place – Alec's nuzzling into Magnus's throat, Magnus's relaxing into his hair.

"Magnus?" Alec began after a minute of just breathing against him amid the slight rocking of the truck to the water.

"Mm?" he murmured in response, lips pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, making the skin tingle. It was a nice distraction from the pain beneath the surface.

Alec tried to pull back slightly; he wanted to look at him again, to see his face while he tried to find the words.

He had to swallow past the lump, determined not to let his fear or his uncertainty keep him silent. Force him into speaking the same lies, even if they were meant to protect him, and to reassure the people who cared for him. The truth was the only thing he could offer Magnus that might trump the transfer of energy, a symbolic way of saying 'thank you' and 'you did this for me, let me do this for you.'

Magnus let him draw back, although his hand stayed back in Alec's hair, gently combing, reassuring. Alec smiled tentatively, eyes flicking down and back up into his eyes, filling his lungs with a deep, cleansing breath.

"I— "

The explosion jolted the truck, shaking them both into rigidity. Once more they clung, this time in shock as their attention was torn away toward the ship as it was torn apart from the inside, shattering wood, metal, and igniting into flame.


	35. Capture

**Magnus:**  
_Prospect Park. Fifteen minutes._

_It's 1:30 in the morning_, Alec protested. He was still fully dressed, and turning over a load of laundry. Really exciting stuff. But his days were busy, so late nights were ideal for catching up.

**Magnus:**  
_Yes, I'm aware. Did you realize the clock on a cell phone is always accurate? Clever satellite._

No, he hadn't realized. He hadn't thought about it. Even when the time changed? _The Park isn't even open to the public this late._

**Magnus:**  
_Exactly. So we won't be bothered._

**Alec:**  
_That's breaking the law. Trespassing._

**Magnus:**  
_I wasn't aware you moonlighted with the Brooklyn PD, Shadowhunter._

Alec sighed. _Fine, but I'm going to use an invisibility rune just in case. _That way, at least if there were any witnesses, he couldn't be noticed. And Magnus could always throw up a glamour.

**Magnus:**  
_That's fine. I like the way your skin tingles when you use it._

**Alec:**  
_It…tingles?_

**Magnus:**  
_You didn't notice? The energy around you pops. I assume you noticed the glow?_

**Alec:**  
_Hard to miss._

**Magnus:**  
_Well, it's like that glow, but in physical form. Very interesting._

**Alec:**  
_I'll keep that in mind. So, ten minutes from now?_

**Magnus:**  
_Make it fifteen. I think I'm going to change._

_So…twenty-five then_, Alec teased.

_Fifteen_, Magnus corrected. _Unless you keep this up. I can't text and undress._

_You can try_, Alec continued to tease the warlock, actually enjoying it.

**Magnus:**  
_Do you want me to take a picture as well?_

**Alec:**_  
No. I get charged for pix messaging._

**Magnus:**  
_You don't think it'd be worth it? One time fee of what…20 cents? For a digitial image of me you can carry around with you all the time._

_Maybe I'll take one at the park_, Alec suggested.

The replies stopped after that. He assumed Magnus was busy undressing, or adding any last minute adjustments to his hair and face.

Alec, meanwhile, used up the quarter hour in travel time. He wondered if Magnus had forgotten that part of the plan, that Alec had further to go than he did. Fortunately, the traffic wasn't as bad as it would have been twelve hours ago.

Twenty minutes since he'd sent the last text, Alec jogged from the bus stop to the park. He'd brought along the usual – cell, stele, and dagger. He wasn't willing to take any chances. Public parks, especially at this hour of night, were perfect places for unwelcome activity.

In all honesty, he would gave preferred a simple invite to Magnus's place. He would have taken him up on it, just the same. And it would have been warmer, and had the comfort of surrounding walls.

But he supposed Magnus had his reasons. Maybe he wanted some fresh air, if that was at all possible in New York, much less Brooklyn.

Something flickered in his peripheral vision as he passed beneath the stone entrance.

_Magnus._

It had to be. For one, the approaching figure was uncommonly tall. And his hair stood up in a crown of spikes, which Alec couldn't miss even in the darkness. Especially since the spikes were tipped in glitter.

The warlock wore uncharacteristically somber clothing, however. A black cape (with no glitter or gemstones encrusted in the fabric), black slacks, black shining shoes. Black shirt hidden beneath the folds of the cloak. The only colorful article of clothing was the shining belt buckle and a rainbow knit scarf, wound once around his neck and trailing behind him, floating on the breeze.

Close enough for both Shadowhunter and Warlock to make positive recognition, Magnus sent him a flashing white smile.

Lips closed, Alec smiled back and waved.

"So…a park?" Alec inquired, sliding his hands back into the pockets of his jeans.

"Neutral ground," Magnus explained with a snicker. "Besides, my phone has been ringing off the hook."

"Newfound popularity?"

"Looks like. No good deed goes unpunished," he drawled. Alec frowned briefly, but Magnus chuckled, letting him know it was all right. Let it go.

The warlock reached out, sliding his warm palm across Alec's cheek. "So cold," he noted.

"I'm always cold."

"You know that's not normal for a human."

"I've never been 'normal'."

"Hmmm." Magnus pressed his lips together, regarding him seriously for a moment. "You're worse than a Tim Burton film."

Alec blinked.

"Why do I bother referencing pop culture?" Magnus asked himself with a vague smile, shaking his head.

"Because anyone else would get it?"

"You'll learn. I was just thinking tonight, wouldn't it be fun – cuddling with Alec on the couch and watching all six seasons of _Sex and the City_?"

"I think I have heard of that one, actually."

"Well, this is New York. Not surprised."

Alec smiled a little, not getting it. But proud of himself, nonetheless. He wasn't completely sheltered.

Magnus reached up and unwound the rainbow scarf from his neck. Then he promptly lifted it over Alec's head and wound it once around his neck, drawing it snug and tugging the shadowhunter closer by the ends.

Alec didn't balk at the accessory, which by all rights was more colorful than anything he was accustomed to wearing. He took a quick intake of breath, and unconsciously lifted his chin. It was invitation enough.

Magnus lowered his head and kissed him, still gripping the edge of the scarf, fisting the material in his hands. He hummed against Alec's mouth.

Alec touched his fingertips to the edge of Magnus's cheek, his cold fingers fluttering for a moment – unsure. And proceeding until he was cupping his cheek, stroking the soft line of Magnus's jaw with his thumb.

Magnus drew back after a moment, lips curving.

"Walk with me a little while?"

Alec nodded, dazed. He'd like that.

As they turned, Alec started out within arm's reach of the warlock, trying to quicken his steps to compete with Magnus's longer stride. His boots made scraping sounds on the path, unsettling the dirt.

Not satisfied with the distance between them, Magnus reached over and snaked his arm around the boy's thin waist, drawing him into his side. It was awkward for Alec, not used to walking arm in arm with another person – except when injured. But Magnus seemed perfectly comfortable and happy with it, even going so far as to slide his hand inside Alec's coat, fingers splayed against his sweater, the last of his fingertips grazing his bare hip where the material rode up a fraction.

Alec shivered.

"Still cold, darling?"

"It's not bad."

"Would you like a pair of gloves?

"No, thank you. I don't like the way they feel."

"I used to be obsessed with gloves. I had more pairs than you could count."

"No!" Alec reacted in mock surprise.

Magnus laughed outright, tossing his head back in riotous pleasure. "You're adorable."

Alec's lip twitched.

"So…when is your family planning on leaving?"

Alec turned his cheek slightly, regarding the warlock. "I figured you'd know that better than I would."

"Hm. Well, I was told to clear my schedule for the next five days. Awfully inconvenient, not being given an exact appointment time. I'm not used to being a beckon call boy."

"I'm sorry."

Magnus shook his head, warding off the apology. "It's irritating, but I'd rather be the one to open the Portal. I can't have some hack sending you through to Gawd knows where. There's a reason some people undercharge."

He glanced back at Alec sidelong, smiling a little. "I've already found the perfect outfit."

"Another festive cape?"

Magnus laughed once more, completely enjoying himself. "No, but I can throw one in the mix if it makes you happy."

"I don't think you'll need one, if we're leaving early."

"I want to see you again before you go," Magnus announced suddenly. Alec slowed down his walk, feeling the mood shift.

"If we can find the time," Alec agreed, feeling the light pressure of Magnus's hand squeezing his side.

"My place, next time."

"Sounds good."

Magnus smiled again, leaving a quick, warm peck against his cheek. "When did you become so endearing?"

"You mean easy."

Magnus stopped, eying him strangely. Alec almost blushed. "I know it's…different now," Alec pointed out, trying to keep his eyes level wth Magnus's. "Ever since Luke's…"

"You don't need to rehash all that," Magnus reminded, pressing his hand to his lips.

Alec just shook his head. "That's not it, anyway. When you pulled me out of the river, I started seeing things differently."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had started seeing things. You hit your head pretty hard," Magnus replied, teasing.

"Do you remember that night? What you told me…after you took my energy?"

"Which part?"

"You said you 'saw everything'. Did you have visions?"

"Memories. That's what I saw. Your memories."

"I heard your voice," Alec confessed, brows drawn.

"Really? And what did I say?"

"It was like a montage of a lot of things you've said to me before." _And some things I may have dreamed,_ he added silently.

"Good things?"

"Yeah. Good things. What did you see?"

"I couldn't say for sure. It was a lot to process in a short time," Magnus replied slowly, and Alec looked at him dubiously, wondering if he was lying. If he was, he probably had a reason. Something he didn't feel comfortable sharing? Or thought Alec didn't want to know? But if these were Alec's memories to begin with…

"Perfect spot!" Magnus announced abruptly, pulling away from him. Alec watched him move off the path and towards a large, overhanging tree. There were acres of them, meticulously planted off the unpaved roads.

A large blanket, crisp white and billowing on the wind, appeared out of nowhere. Magnus floated it down to the ground, then gestured quickly for Alec to join him, sitting down on it to keep it from escaping.

Alec obliged, sitting in the center, feeling the textured grass beneath the blanket.

Magnus, on the other hand, sprawled out along his side across the blanket. Fortunately it was extraordinarily long, accommodating his straight legs and folded arms. His cape slid back, resting against the blanket.

"So I guess we'll kind of be on radio silence in a few days, once we leave for Idris."

"No late night phone calls, no incessant texting…" Magnus mused, following his train of thought. He seemed disappointed, eyelashes sweeping down, but when he glanced up again, it was with an encouraging smile.

"There are other ways to keep in touch."

"Will you? Keep in touch."

"My ridiculously busy schedule allowing. Of course."

Alec nodded, trying to content himself with that.

"And I take it you're going to be busy as well. Serious business, being an adult member of Clave. You won't have to sit at the kiddie table anymore when they convene."

"I'm ready," Alec responded, shoulders squaring.

"Yes, I see that. And I'm sure you'll make your parents proud."

Alec glanced at him, not sure if it was meant in sarcasm or not. "I believe they are, yes."

"Don't want to disappoint them…"

"I won't," Alec replied automatically.

Magnus had no ready reply, looking up at him.

"Come here," he whispered after several tense moments, tugging on the edge of the scarf again. Alec complied, moving to lay down on his side, opposite the warlock.

"Are you going to miss me while you're away?"

"Yes, I'll miss you."

"But not as much as I'm going to miss you, I think."

"You're trying to bait me," Alec guessed, figuring this was going to turn into an 'I miss you.' 'No, I miss you more' battle.

Magnus's lip twitched. "It's regrettable, but true."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"How's your handwriting?"

"I think I've got a decent hand. Why?"

"There's always fire messaging."

"That's true."

"Will you write me?" Magnus prompted, brows raised.

"Yes."

"Then burn the evidence?" Magnus teased.

"It'll already be partly singed just from sending the note."

"Well, you won't exactly have a paper shredder on hand."

"That's true. But why are you convinced I'm going to get rid of the messages?"

Magnus's eyes took on a knowing look. But rather than elaborate, he shrugged. Then he lifted his hand and reached across the blanket, fingers dipping quickly inside Alec's coat.

Alec gasped, his body jerking involuntarily. He felt the heel of Magnus's hand drag across his chest, and then it was gone again.

Confused, he watched Magnus roll over onto his back. He had Alec's cell phone in his hand.

It was a feeling of déjà vu. The pressure of his thumb alerted Alec to the fact that he was skimming through his texts, or maybe his call log. Just like Jace. Only there really was nothing to hide from Magnus, was there? He was involved in most of the exchanges. His phone history read like a stalker's diary. Alec blushed.

The warlock smiled, apparently pleased with what he found. Then he handed the phone back to Alec, shifting to rest his head in his hand once more and repose gracefully on his side.

"Take my picture. Just like you promised."

Alec looked back at him for a moment, brows raised. Magnus waited patiently.

So Alec complied. He scooted forward on his knees and tried to remember how to go about it exactly. Taking pictures with his phone. But one glance at the screen and he realized Magnus had already set it up for him. All he had to do was press the center button and snap the shot.

He looked into the reflected picture of Magnus on the screen, then the reality. Magnus was watching him steadily, lips twitching in the smallest of smiles, his eyes warm and shining.

"Any time now," Magnus teased, winking.

With a faint smile, Alec looked down at his image on the screen and pressed the button, capturing it.


	36. Closed

_I know, you'll be shocked and amazed. This Chapter is in Magnus's POV. Granted, still third person because that's the way this story is reading. But I decided it was necessary. We can't have so many chapters of Malec love and pretend there's a happy ending in sight, because, as we all know, we've still have three-quarters of a book to go before we get that chance. _

_We have to have some conflict and discord, and I figured it'd be around this time (freshly browsed through City of Glass last night) where Magnus decided to put his boot down and smell the cappuccino._

_I hope you don't have any trouble loading this chapter! I don't know what's going on with all that._

* * *

The house phone was off the hook. It was risky business, being out of the loop – and it would probably cost him. The best gossip has a way of circulating very late at night.

Besides, he was on call to the Clave. At a stiff snap, he'd be summoned to York avenue to open their Portal to Idris. No consideration for prep time, no interest in the fact that he might have other pressing engagements. High Warlock wasn't just some honorary title he'd acquired because he _looked so good_ at work.

No, his busy schedule hadn't even crossed their minds. Or that he might not even want to waste the precious energy playing their travel agent.

Hm, male stewardess. Magnus reconsidered his clothing options for the occasion. No. He hated almost anything in navy. And he wasn't wearing anything remotely polyester.

Even though his phone had stopped ringing, he had the stereo on. Nitin Sawhney was playing on a rough-looking third generation Ipod. The battery life on the older models was pathetic. Without his magic touch, the small device would have had a slim chance. Would have been chucked into the nearest trash can years ago. Or dissected by some techie for parts.

_And who says I'm not compassionate_?

_That's frugal, not compassionate_.

_Oh, shot up_.

The soft, rhythmic music was almost as comforting as blues. Without being that boring. He didn't want to be put to sleep, not yet. Just relax as three turned to four a.m.

Chairman Meow was crying from the kitchen. Had he skipped a meal again? Magnus shook his head, wearily removing his rings. There was no reason to make his cat suffer.

It wasn't usually like this. The warlock didn't have a problem with insomnia – if he chose to keep late hours, then it was to a point – to throw a party, to make a profit. He didn't miss out on beauty sleep for the fun of it. Because bags and dry eyes are _so_ _fun_.

What's more, he had a routine for Chairman Meow's meals. He'd roll over in the morning and wave his hand and serve up breakfast just outside his bedroom door. The waft of dead fish wasn't allowed within ten feet of his bed, especially while he was trying to sleep in it.

At night, usually whenever he made his own dinner, he'd feed again. It was a functional routine. It worked for both of them.

These last couple weeks, however, everything about his routine had been derailed. His grooming habits, his sleep patterns, and even his cat's meals were suffering. He couldn't remember the last time he had made time for soaking his feet. Or exfoliating. How many episodes of Passions had he missed?

It didn't help that an OCD shadowhunter had taken over his flat for several agonizing days, monopolizing the TV and tormenting his things. His carpet would never forgive him the indignity of being vacuumed. He couldn't even find the right dish when he wanted it. And the lingering smell of bleach in the bathroom was horrendous! He couldn't enjoy a decent soak anymore.

The last time he had attempted one, Alec had called. As exciting as that might sound, it wasn't a social call. Or a sexual call. He wanted his help.

And like the pitiful, whipped SOB he'd become, Magnus had gone at a snap. He didn't even get a chance to do his hair.

"Split ends," the warlock grumbled to himself, running his fingers in distaste through his loose hair. He'd washed it as soon as he got home from the Park. The thought of wearing around the dirt and leaves any longer than necessary was too much.

Why had he thought "park" when he proposed the date?

At the time, there had been some appeal to rolling around with the shadowhunter in the meadow, with no one to see. Or maybe a little chase through the forest. Not that he was much for running.

Of course, Magnus had also imagined inadvertently losing certain pieces of clothing in the process. No witnesses, remote location, warmth of a cloak and a borrowed scarf, not to mention body heat.

He'd even thrown in a blanket, just to make it more comfortable. And give them room to roll around.

Unfortunately, that had not been on the menu. The only thing they'd taken off were their coats. And he'd convinced Alec to wear his scarf for an hour. Not that it had taken any persuasion – he'd found it was so much easier to get something out of Alec without asking.

Wearing of rainbow scarves, fervent, innocent kisses. An occasional tease when Alec roused himself from his drab seriousness long enough to poke fun at the warlock. Unfortunately, the unexpected gestures didn't go far beyond that point.

It'd been too long since he'd been an innocent. Since restraint and uncertainty had been part of his vocabulary, at least in that arena.

It wasn't that he couldn't sympathize with the lanky, ridiculously attractive shadowhunter. Coming out wasn't easy, and as limited as his exposure seemed to be to raunchy television shows, much less risqué magazines or even friends in the know, he could see why Alec was walking blind into a relationship with another man. Or why he might have reservations.

That was fine. Even endearing, the uncertain, shy, painfully green boy.

But being hung up on his childhood friend, the overconfidant, self-absorbed, and incidentally, in love and lust with my vertically challenged sister – that was a problem for Magnus. He just couldn't comprehend why a gorgeous twink with everything going for him would waste the prime of his (potential) love life pining over someone that was never going to even look at him for five seconds at a time. Much less want him the way Magnus wanted him. Care for him the way Magnus cared for him. Or—

No, no. _That_ wasn't happening.

Magnus may be a little hung up on his own shadowhunter, and equally as frustrated when Alec couldn't give him more than twenty minutes worth of canoodling at a time (and only in secret). He was too old and too tired of this game to follow the same path as Alec's hopelessly pathetic situation.

As much as he wanted to snap his fingers and snap the boy out of his delusion, Magnus understood that there just weren't spells strong enough to touch that kind of infatuation. Alec well and truly believed himself in love with Jace, and trying to pull him back, trying to smack sense into his beautiful head – it was only punishing Magnus for his efforts. Not changing Alec's situation in the least.

Of course, there were brief, sweet moments when he thought he had been wrong. When he desperately would have loved to be proven wrong. That anticlimactic scene on the river, for instance. When Alec was cut off by the exploding ship.

Damn the action for getting in the way of his fantasy!

Afterwards, when Magnus was recovering yet again from the mass expenditure of his energies – having healed any roughed up shadowhunter involved in the fray that they could possibly throw at him – he'd looked for Alec, wanting to talk to him. To touch him. But Alec was gone.

If he'd had the strength earlier, it would have occurred to him to try to heal Alec's head wound. After all, if not for Alec's gift, he wouldn't have been able to be of any use to the others. But there hadn't been time, and he had an idea Alec would have refused his help this time. Just because Alec was so perfectly considerate and selfless when it came to himself.

When it came to the other people he cared about, however, Alec had no qualms calling Magnus night or day for a favor.

And Magnus had an inkling that, whether or not the Lightwoods were aware that he was seeing their son in secret, they definitely knew he had a weak spot for Alec. They capitalized on that weakness and used it to their advantage. Even calling upon Alec to do the same.

Not that Alec wasn't equally as invested in the health and safety of his family. And if he had any other way to protect them, Magnus felt sure he would have turned to those possibilities. Having a High Warlock with a soft spot for you does make it awfully convenient, however.

Now he was sounding bitter. He _was_ bitter. That was the problem. What was he really getting in trade out of this tryst? Sleepless nights, drained energy, and split ends.

Not a devastatingly cute shadowhunter keeping him company beneath his canary yellow comforter. Not even those adorable text messaging sessions.

Alec was slipping from him. Even if it hadn't been painfully apparent tonight, anxiety tingling across the warlock's skin like pricking gooseflesh, he had seen the truth firsthand.

Of course Magnus had been lying when he said he couldn't make sense of the visions, that night on the river. For one, it was absurd. Magnus had centuries of experience. He couldn't read minds, no, but he knew his way around memories. He knew that they were never neat, perfectly categorized snippets, and they read like poor quality film, affected by bad lighting or distraction, or sometimes even mental illness. Emotion colored experience in the mind. Sorting through these memories - it more than a little frustrating, like dealing with matted hair. You had to be careful, know the correct methods for causing as little pain as possible while working fast to undo the damage. Or make something fabulous out of a hopeless mess.

And Alec's mind had been one, at that. In the couple minutes when those memories were assaulting him, Magnus didn't just hear Alec's voice, but rather saw what Alec had seen. Experienced the emotions that had driven him. The fear-anger-pleasure-pain-anxiety-uncertainty-excitement-confusion-worry-gult-wonder rollercoaster had been almost as explosive as the upending of Valentine's ship.

And when he'd been wrenched back from it, Magnus was shaken. How could one person contain all of that? And still come off looking...well, relatively normal and unphased? That was the second reason he didn't tell Alec the truth, when he asked. He didn't really want to know that the warlock had just had a front row seat to that private screening.

He wanted to help Alec sort of that mess. It'd probably take some serious mind work, though, and maybe a few tricks striclty prohibited by the Clave.

Some of it had been so incredibly unnecessary, Magnus wanted to tell him so. Some of it had been understandable. Mostly, it was exhausting and conflicting, and Magnus doubted that anyone could really make enough of an impression on the shadowhunter, to shake him from that tangle, until Alec was ready and willing to be pulled out. He needed time.

Too soon Alec would be out of arm's reach entirely. And cellular range.

Magnus was trying to convince himself that the distance would do him good. Maybe playing adult with the somber band of shadowhunters wouldn't be all Alec thought it was cracked up to be. He'd be bored stiff. Uncomfortable. Feel that unconscious alienation between him and the other straight-laced, emphasis on _straight_, brothers. Maybe he'd realize how much he missed back home.

Or was that a little too much wishful thinking?

Maybe he should cut him off early. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder…" He was enabling the boy. The way they were carrying on, he might as well be his five dollar hit. Cheap, easy, and fleeting. And he refused to be a cheap date.

Magnus wanted more from Alec, that was the point. He wasn't going to get it the way things stood between them now.

So, one of two things had to happen. Either Alec had to bend and open up his pretty eyes to the real world, the sparkling, all-encompassing world that Magnus would love to envelop him in. Or he was going to have to learn to get over the shadowhunter. Somehow find the strength to move on.

As much as he hated to even think about it, it might come to that.

Sighing, he rose from the vanity and went into the kitchen to feed his pathetic cat. As much as he'd been a poor excuse for a parent lately, it was nice to come home to _someone_ who needed him. Someone who didn't hesitate to show him affection, or cuddle with him at night. Not that a roughly 5'9'' person with stunning blue eyes, hopeless hair, and an one-note wardrobe wouldn't have made him infinitely more happy, filling those shoes.

But for now, he had Chairman Meow. His underfed, undersized, possibly neurotic cat.

"Here you go, darling," Magnus said, pushing the fragrant plate towards him.


	37. Cut

"You're reached the private line of Magnus Bane, Magnificent High Warlock of Brooklyn. If this is a business call, please redirect your inquiry to the landline. If this message isn't worth having to put my pin in, then please leave a brief text instead. Thank you for calling! Ta." Beep.

**Day 1. Late morning.** "Magnus? It's…Alec. I just wanted to see what you were doing. I mean, how you're doing. How _are_ you? Is everything OK? Well. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."

**Early evening.** "Hi. It's Alec again. I kind of thought I would have heard back from you by now. Are you…OK? I'm trying to figure out how to do something with this picture. I'm not sure how to make it work on my phone. I'll call back later, if I don't hear from you. OK? Bye."

**Later that evening.** "Magnus. It's me again." Sigh. "I don't know why I'm worried. You said you were going to be busy. I guess -- call me back when you can. Or text me. I'll be up for a while. I can't sleep."

**Day 2. Midday.** "Sorry to bother you again." Pause. "Why can't you just text me and tell me you're fine? I thought about coming over…but if you're busy…" Swallow. "It's not too much to ask, is it? Just text me and say 'I'm fine'. OK? …Please?"

**Late night.** "Magnus. It's Alec. I saw your light on. And I heard all the noise. Are you throwing a party? I didn't realize you were still into parties…I mean. I guess it's stupid. That's what makes you happy." Several seconds of silence. "Well, I guess I got my answer. You're busy, and having a good time. I must look pretty pathetic calling you like this, and coming over so late without an invite.

"I was just sitting here, imagining you're missing or sick or something. Do you even get sick?" Sigh. "OK. I'm hanging up now."  
**  
Day 4. Evening:** "I know my mom called you earlier about tomorrow morning. She wanted me to remind you – not that you need it, I'm sure. And I…I kind of wanted to talk to you. You said you…I thought you wanted to get together tonight, since it's going to be my last night in town, but if you're not interested anymore...that's fine. It's fine.

"I can come over to your place, if you want. Or we could meet somewhere else? I'll keep my phone on me, if you change your mind."

**Later that evening.** "It's me. Again." Hollow laugh. "I'm lying in bed in my clothes. I can't sleep. And I keep hoping I'll hear back from you. I know it's ridiculous at this point to even bother. You obviously don't want to talk to me, or you don't want to see me. Or you're avoiding me for some reason. I don't know what's wrong, Magnus, and I wish you'd just have the…_decency_ to call me back." He inhaled sharply, shocked by his own bravery when he was angry.

"Did I miss something important? Did I do something…wrong? Something to upset you, maybe, in the last few days? Why can't you just be mature enough to talk to me?"

**Still later that night:** "Well, at least I know you must be checking your voice mail, because it's not full yet. I'm getting kind of tired. And I know I should get some sleep, or I won't be able to hold my head up tomorrow.

"I can't bring my phone to Idris, so this is my last message. Happy?" Pause. "I wish you would have called me back. It's been days…

"I don't understand. I really don't." Sound of shuffling. He rolled over in bed, curling up. "I gotta go. Good night."

* * *

Oh no!!! I accidentally clicked on a link at the top of my browser and I totally freaked out for 10 seconds thinking I'd lost everything I just wrote!! But I forgot I'd originally typed it in Word and just copied and pasted it. So, I really only lost the revision. And all of the replies I'd been working on to reviews. I am still upset about that, though. So in strike, and because I'm tired now, I'm going to hold off replying to everyone individually, maybe until next chapter. I'm sorry. But it's really aggrivating when something like that goes down. I was almost done replying too. Sigh.

Anyway, thank you everyone for your reviews, and those who have been reading this. If you have any suggestions as to where I might alternately host this story -- since FF is having difficulty loading and most people can't read past Chapter 31, please let me know. I feel bad about it. And I keep having problems with the site myself. Not that I'm ungrateful! Lots of love for FF. I just can't stand the idea of losing anything else.

And sorry this chapter is so short. Just a segway. Will work on the next one as soon as this is up.

P.S.: Does anyone chat? Like AIM or yahoo or google? I'm lonely. All of my internet friends seem to have gone AWOL while I was pulling 80 hrs a week. Guess they gave up on me. If you have chat and want to...er...chat, PM me or something! I'm totally game. I don't just sit here and slave away at FF.


	38. Cruel

_"Thanks for the advice." Alec's voice was dry. "But I don't think he likes me all that much. He barely spoke to me when he came to open the Portal at the Institute."_

"Maybe you should call him," Simon suggested, trying not to think too hard about how weird it was to be giving a demon hunter advice about possibly dating a warlock.

"Can't," Alec said. "No phones in Idris. It doesn't matter, anyway." (City of Glass, pg. 75)

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Late night, without the sounds of uptown traffic, the smell of smoke and waste and wafting food.

Alicante was nothing like New York, in that respect. It was quiet and dark and still, the way it was meant to be in the middle of the night. The city slept. Its inhabitants dreamed. And Alec remained awake, standing before the narrow window looking out at the capital city of his youth.

It was around this time that he usually tried to make contact with Magnus. Pathetic, desperate messages that he twitched to recall now. Each one had gone unanswered, unacknowledged, even that morning when Magnus came to open the Portal.

He had held onto some small hope that maybe it might be different in person. Maybe, even with his family standing in attendance, Magnus would send him a quick look or a wink just to let him know it was all right. Maybe he had a good reason for not answering. Maybe he hadn't received the messages somehow. But that was impossible. Magnus always answered him, without pause. Or he was the one calling Alec.

The silence was uncomfortable. Hurtful.

But he got the message - so to speak. The scene in the garden sealed the deal. Or the lack of a scene. A few formal words, almost no eye contact. Obligatory grumbling about doing the job for almost nothing. And then the Forsaken attacked and they had no choice but to leave.

Without so much as a goodbye. Or really a backward glance. He had heard Magnus screaming. He had seen the sparks shooting out protectively.

He assumed and hoped that Magnus was fine. That no harm had come to him.

Alec had thought about sending him a message, to make sure he was OK. But then he remembered the previous calls, all of those futile, embarrassing attempts – just to inquire about the warlock's well-being. Why should it bother now?

Why should he keep it up, when Magnus gave no indication that he wanted to hear from him?

Simon didn't understand. This wasn't about Jace, or even the fear that he'd be found out by his parents. It was so much simpler than that now.

Magnus didn't want him anymore. There was no point worrying about the complications of what his parents or his family might think if they knew he was gay and seeing a warlock on top it, when said warlock couldn't even be bothered to answer his phone calls.

In fact, he probably wore the flashy rainbow outfit just to stand out. Just to make it painfully obvious that he didn't belong amongst an overly serious band of shadowhunters, and that's not where he wanted to be anyway.

Magnus would rather be at his house, throwing a brunch. Or maybe playing chess with a faerie. Whatever he did now that he'd lost interest in messing around with Alec.

Grimacing, Alec turned away from the window and shrugged out of his coat. Then he removed his shirt as well, loosening his belt.

Outside, he'd sent the warlock a fire message. Very formal, very brief. He just wanted to make sure that Simon was OK. Jace had made him feel _so good_ about leaving him, not that he'd had much of a choice. There was this nagging worry that something was off, and asking Magnus to look out for him seemed the obvious choice.

It was the least he could do.

Changing into a clean pair of pajamas, Alec sat down on the still made bed, flipping open his phone. Magnus stared back at him, his eyes dark and glittering in the photograph, the background on his phone. He lay across the white blanket, sprawled on his side, head resting on his hand. He looked smug, and relaxed.

Once Alec had thought the look in his eyes warm. Now he only saw mocking.

What had possessed him to take the useless cell phone with him? Just so he could open it every now and again and torment himself with that picture? To reread the old texts over and over again, like they actually meant something? His battery was going to die; it was only a matter of time. He hadn't thought to bring his charger with him.

He snapped the phone closed again with a loud pop, not even bothering to confirm what he already knew – that there would be no bars. No reception in Idris.

Alec quickly slid beneath the covers and jerked them up to his chin. Sighing, he hoped sleep would come soon. And that it would be dreamless and brief.


	39. Clutching

_"You never called me back," he said. "I called you so many times and you never called me back."  
Magnus looked at Alec as if he'd lost his mind. "Your city is under attack," he said. "The wards have broken, and the streets are full of demons. And you want to know why I haven't called you?"  
Alec set his jaw in a stubborn line. "I want to know why you haven't called me back."  
Magnus threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of utter exasperation. Alec noted with interest that when he did it, a few sparks escaped from his fingertips, like fireflies escaping from a jar. "You're an idiot."  
"Is that why you didn't call me? Because I'm an idiot?"  
"No." Magnus strode toward him. "I didn't call you because I'm tired of you only wanting me around when you need something. I'm tired of watching you be in love with someone else—someone,  
incidentally, who will never love you back. Not the way I do."  
"You love me?"  
"You stupid Nephilim," Magnus said patiently. "Why else am I here? Why else would I have spent the past few weeks patching up all your moronic friends every time they got hurt? And getting you out of every ridiculous situation you found yourself in? Not to mention helping you win a battle against Valentine. And all completely free of charge!"  
"I hadn't looked at it that way," Alec admitted.  
"Of course not. You never looked at it in any way." Magnus's cat eyes shone with anger. "I'm seven hundred years old, Alexander. I know when something isn't going to work. You won't even admit I exist to your parents."  
Alec stared at him. "You're seven hundred years old?"  
"Well," Magnus amended, "eight hundred. But I don't look it. Anyway, you're missing the point. The point is—"  
But Alec never found out what the point was because at that moment a dozen more Iblis demons flooded into the square. He felt his jaw drop. "Damn it."  
Magnus followed his gaze. The demons were already fanning out into a half circle around them, their yellow eyes glowing. "Way to change the subject, Lightwood."  
"Tell you what." Alec reached for a second seraph blade. "We live through this, and I promise I'll introduce you to my whole family."  
Magnus raised his hands, his fingers shining with individual azure flames. They lit his grin with a fiery blue glow. "It's a deal." (City of Glass, by Cassandra Clare, end of Chapter 10)_

* * *

His breathing came in shallow, labored bursts, hot puffs of air exploding against the cooler night air.

Alec still gripped his seraph blade, though the square had been cleared again of demons. _At least the latest wave of them_, he reminded himself bleakly.

Adrenaline surged like fire through his nerves. His skin prickled with it, his pores gasping beneath the leather, his heartbeat deafening.

In this state, he didn't register at first that Magnus was speaking to him. That he was trying to regain his attention. Not until he felt the electric shock against his wrist, and turned on the warlock, blade still in hand, eyes wide.

"Down, boy!" Magnus retorted with a snicker, releasing his hand and holding his own palms up in playful surrender.

"Sorry," Alec breathed, with a lopsided smile.

Magnus's eyes still gleamed – that especially bright, almost golden-tinged heat layered over the green. It was the magic, Alec knew from experience. He'd seen him drained, and - like now, feverish and excited from the use of magic.

Alec definitely preferred this.

Magnus's glance shifted suddenly, looking off in the direction of the Accords Hall. Alec could hear it, the sound of collective voices, rising in volume. The others were gathering together, probably taking inventory of the wounded and missing, discussing the fast decline of the now unprotected city.

"You should join them," the warlock suggested, distracted.

"You're coming too." Alec replied. It wasn't a question. He certainly couldn't loiter here, in the open - all but welcoming another ambush.

Magnus flashed his perfect smile. Then Alec was propelled forward, realizing after he'd lost his footing and stumbled into him that Magnus had yanked him closer by gripping the front of his gear, his arm retracting as soon as Alec had regained his balance. Only to lean into the warlock of his own accord.

Alec's arms were clinging to Magnus even before the kiss began, leaning up on the edge of his boots. He wrote it off as relief and the adrenaline, encouraging him to seize the moment. The excitement and nervous energy of the fight still siphoned through his body, quickening it. Sweat was cooling against his brow and the sides of his face, while his Marks burned afresh against his skin. Or was it Magnus's nails, raking down his back and clutching him closer?

The warlock gasped, breaking from his mouth. Alec tried to bring him back, but Magnus was kissing his shoulder through the leather, teeth raking across the material. Alec shuddered. If his breathing was heavy before, he felt like he was drowning now – not sure if he'd be able to safely draw his next breath.

Alec groaned, hand going up and twisting in Magnus's hair. Encouraging him.

Magnus had changed directions again, kissing his way back towards Alec's neck, burning mouth climbing slowly up his throat. Alec choked, trying to swallow, his head falling back.

This was worth any sacrifice. His marks, his memories, his next breath…

"Alec!"

Someone was calling him from the distance. His eyes flew open, shoulders rigid. He could just make out someone waving from the amply lit Hall.

"Go," Magnus breathed, releasing him. Alec swayed at the loss, looking up at him through heavy lashes.

"Go on," Magnus repeated, with a dismissive gesture of his long-fingered hand. The ends of his fingers were still giving off sparks.

No, not _sparks_. It was his glittery nail polish glinting off the witch light.

"I'll follow you in a minute," he added when Alec hesitated to move. Alec nodded at that and started jogging in the direction of the Accords Hall, at least having the excuse of the exercise to explain his heavy breathing and flushed face.


	40. Comfort

"Trouble sleeping?"

Alec lifted his head sharply, hand going reflexively to his belt.

Magnus approached him in languid, measured strides, his shining cloak dancing on the breeze, coming closer until he seemed to obliterate the stars overhead.

Alec sucked in a small breath and leaned back. He had been holding his knees, crushing his mouth against them, thinking. Or trying not to think.

Making the most of the opportunity to be alone. It was a rare thing in Alicante, especially on this day.

If Magnus sensed his dark mood, he wasn't being generous. Instead, he gathered his cloak so it framed his sides (and would serve as something to sit on, to keep his pants form being grass stained) and sat down to Alec's left, studying his face. Their shoulders almost touched.

Alec was tempted to lean against him. His mourning clothes offered little comfort against the late night chill. But then, that's what _jackets_ were made for.

He didn't need to cling to the warlock, but the desire to do so was strong.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Magnus asked, brows raised. Alec could see there was the smallest of smiles, out of the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just about anything," Magnus replied, sounding oddly cheerful. Alec's humorless glance flickered toward him, and then he looked away again.

"My brother is dead," he said without inflection. He shied away from speaking his name; that made it tangible. Made it more painful.

He felt the brush of Magnus's hand on his shoulder, and he winced. Even though he'd desired his touch moments ago, he didn't want his sympathy; if he said the words, Alec was sure he'd lash out at him—

Magnus's hand continued to slide along his back and down, around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I wish I could have come sooner."

"You couldn't," Alec said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, that was my point."

Alec glanced at the warlock again, hands tightly clenched around the tops of his calves. "Why didn't you call me back?"

"Not this again," Magnus muttered to himself, beseeching eyes turned skyward.

"I mean it," Alec said, completely in earnest. His pale eyes still reflected the pain from before, as he looked up at the warlock. "You did receive all of my messages?"

"Yes. The minute you sent them."

_Then why did you string me along in silence_? Alec wanted to ask, mouth tightening. Magnus's previous answer hadn't been a proper explanation. "And what did you think?"

"I thought they were cute, then sad. And progressively harder to resist."

"But you managed," Alec replied, trying to keep his tone from sounding bitter.

"I had to do it," Magnus mused, glancing off into the distance, as if he could see through the smokey fog. He probably could.

"Why?"

"I confessed my undying love for you, and you still want to question me about unanswered phone calls?" Magnus tried, growing impatient.

"Please, just tell me."

"I had to cut you off," Magnus explained with a sigh.

Alec's brows were knit, watching Magnus in silence. Waiting for him to explain. Magnus looked down into his eyes soberly, debating his next move.

"Do you remember how you felt when Jace got hold of your phone?"

Alec lower lip went lax, surprised that Magnus knew about that. He thought he'd just heard him get sick.

"You panicked. You were embarrassed, hurt, and sick to your stomach. Maybe even a touch angry."

Alec nodded vaguely, still in shock.

"That's what I feel whenever you pull away from me. Minus the panic."

Alec blinked, not sure 'a touch angry' was an accurate description for the way Magnus usually reacted towards him. Magnus continued.

"I don't want to be your dirty secret, or feel like a cheap plan B whenever your date no shows on you. And by _date_, I mean Jace."

Alec looked like he was going to argue that he wasn't a cheap plan B, or that Jace wasn't even on the map for him now - but Magnus wasn't finished. "At the same time, I don't want you to have to freak out and toss your cookies just because someone else realizes that we're together. This is part of being involved in an adult relationship, Alec. If you wanted to make it easier on yourself, you could have been with a woman –" Twitch. "Or a _human_. But you don't want to be with a mundane, or some pretty girl, do you?" Magnus smiled a little, still watching him carefully.

"You chose _me_."

"Technically, you asked me first," Alec pointed out quietly.

"Oh, right." Magnus chuckled.

"You told _me_ to call _you_."

"And you came, like a love-struck little puppy…"

"Ummm. I don't remember it happening exactly that way."

"Well, we'll omit that part from the official story. Some people won't understand how an angry confrontation led to infatuation."

"I don't know. That's usually how shadowhunters meet their mates," Alec tried to joke.

Magnus laughed, leaning in and kissing him quickly. Alec jerked from the warm contact. It had been so long since he'd been this close to Magnus. He was incredibly relieved – and humbled, to have the chance again.

"I want to be your boyfriend, not your beckon call boy," Magnus whispered against Alec's cheek, the fingers of his left hand snaking around to swipe the mussed hair from the boy's face.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," Alec admitted, since they were being so honest.

"You _are_ an idiot," Magnus repeated, snickering.

Alec allowed a small smile at that. "I'm serious."

"I almost came to you, that night you stopped by my house. I wondered why you came all the way to check on me and didn't come up? You could have saved yourself the call."

"I don't like parties."

"You were upset."

"Yes. And maybe I didn't want to see you, right then."

Magnus nodded. "What would you have done if I'd come calling at the Institute?"

"Pretended I was sleeping."

"That would have been awkward. I wouldn't have given up until you came down. How many people would have woken up and started throwing weapons at me?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "You didn't come, anyway, so it's a moot point. You couldn't do it either."

"Touché."

There was a more comfortable silence, Magnus running his fingers through Alec's hair, eyes passing over his angular cheekbones and his relaxed lips, then flicking back up to his eyes. They stared at each other.

"I can't stay long," Magnus pointed out, with regret.

"Are you leaving?"

Magnus nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow, early." He sighed. "Don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight."

"Me either."

"Have you been sleeping at all, since you've been here?"

"Not well."

"Do you need a little help?" Magnus asked, wiggling the fingers of his right hand.

Alec misunderstood him and flushed. "Do you want to come in? Just…for a little while."

Magnus inhaled sharply, surprised by the request. "That's bold."

"Everyone is sleeping. I waited for until the house was quiet before I came out here."

"Convenient."

"I'm not worried, if someone does happen to see you," Alec told him, chin lifting.  
"It would be…weird, but I'm not afraid." At Magnus's look, he added. "Anymore."

"Very convincing bravado, shadowhunter. I like your game face."

"You don't believe me?" Alec asked, brow raised.

Magnus looked like he didn't, lips curved.

Alec stood up, and reached out his hand toward the warlock, offering to help him up.

That surprised look flitted across Magnus's features again, eyes slightly wider, pupils enlarged and shrinking again. The subtle shift in his feline eyes distracted Alec, fascinated by it. He almost forgot to move back when Magnus's larger frame rose.

He loomed over Alec, taking his cool hand in his once he was standing.

"Baby steps," Magnus murmured, bringing Alec's hand to his lips. Alec's eyelids fluttered, the exposed skin of his neck prickling as the cool breeze slid by.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Magnus whispered, leaving a quick kiss against his brow, his nose, and his mouth – the latter taking the longest time. Alec had intervened, making an impulsive grab on the fabric of his cloak. He didn't want him to go.

But rather than tear the fabric, he let go when Magnus started to pull away. "Tomorrow," Alec agreed.

Magnus winked, flicking the hood of his cloak up, casting his face in shadow. Except, that is, for the sheen of glitter playing off the moonlight.

Alec watched him go, somber and cold again – though dreading tomorrow a little less.

* * *

Yet again, I SWEAR I will get to those review replies. At work - sneaking - must be brief. You get it. Next time!


	41. Couple

_His head jerked up. "Wait—is that Magnus?" _

_Isabelle, following his gaze, snorted. "Alec, that's a werewolf. A girl werewolf. In fact, it's what's-her-name. May."_

_"Maia," Simon corrected. She was standing a little ways away, wearing brown leather pants and a tight black T-shirt that said WHATEVER DOESN'T KILL ME…HAD BETTER START RUNNING. A cord held back her braided hair. She turned, as if sensing their eyes on her, and smiled. Simon smiled back. Isabelle glowered. Simon stopped smiling hastily—when exactly had his life gotten so complicated?_

_Alec's face lit up. "There's Magnus," he said, and took off without a backward glance, shearing a path through the crowd to the space where the tall warlock stood. Magnus's surprise as Alec approached him was visible, even from this distance._ (City of Glass by Cassandra Clare)

**Sorry once more I didn't have time to add responses to reviews. Still doing this on the fly.**

**This long-awaited chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers. Was it worth the wait?**

_

* * *

_Alec's eyes ran over the High Warlock's somber clothing. _So this is what he wears to battle_. No glitter, no rhinestones, no color.

Maybe Magnus was finally starting to appreciate why Shadowhunter gear came in only one color, covered almost the entire body, and fit tight, Alec mused.

But then he smiled to himself. First off, Magnus didn't acknowledge black as color. Secondly, he was sure this was going to be an one-shot. His coat would probably only make it through the day, if at that.

The disbelief in Magnus's bright eyes was priceless. _Baby steps_, Magnus had said. He thought Alec needed time and little gestures to work his way up to fulfilling his promise and making good of his newfound courage.

But Alec didn't have time for small gestures. He needed a partner for the fight, and there had never been any question in his mind - as soon as he'd heard of Clary's plan, that Magnus should be his. Downworlders and Shadowhunters, joined together. Their power united by Marks.

Nothing was going to prevent him from marking Magnus, save the warlock himself. They had shared power before; successfully transfered Alec's energy unto Magnus in order to restore his magic. And the idea of this bond was so much better than that! They could share their power, an equal give and take without losing anything in the process. And it would be perfectly sanctioned by the Clave. Everyone was fighting alongside another race.

Being romantically involved with that person wasn't prerrequisite, but it made it that much stronger for Alec. Poignant. Irresistable.

He looked up at Magnus in silence for a moment, just studying his features. His was the face Alec had seen when Clary spoke. He understood well enough from the astounded and confused reactions of the crowd around him, that it was an illusion. But that mind trick, it was the last bit proof he needed. It was confirmation that Magnus was the one he loved.

_Alec loved him._

Taking a deep, reassuring breath, Alec reached out to take Magnus's hand, lifting it from where it rested at his side. Those slender fingers pulsed once in his grasp. Was he trembling? Surely not.

"Will you fight with me?" he asked, his voice low and serious, shoulders squared. Alec noticed when Magnus's pupils shifted, some of the shock fading. Alec wasn't sure he looked pleased.

"Will you be my partner?" Alec clarified, passing his thumb across the top of Magnus's palm, caressing the caramel-colored skin. He was hoping Magnus would pick up on the _double-entendre._

Those green-gold eyes dilated. Alec sucked in a breath. Then Magnus squeezed with the hand in Alec's grasp, nodding his assent. It seemed like Magnus was having difficulty speaking. But that was fine. He didn't need to speak his 'yes'.

Alec removed his stele with his right hand, preparing to mark him.

"Show me your arm," Magnus interrupted. Alec lifted his chin sharply, looking up at him in confusion.

"The Mark doesn't go--"

"I want to see your Fearless rune."

Alec hesitated until he realized what Magnus was insinuating. Instead of taking offense, he grinned. "I don't need one."

Magnus's brows shot up. "I told you," Alec continued. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Magnus's silence was dubious. He didn't believe in his new resolve? Alec continued to stare into his eyes, returning the gentle pressure to Magnus's hand.

"I _love you_. Since you're so much smarter than me, I figured you already knew."

Magnus laughed. It wasn't more than a low chuckle, as if he was trying to keep it down. Their interaction was private, intimate - but they both were still were aware of the others around them in the crowded hall - Alec thought maybe Magnus moreso than he was. He seemed hyper-aware and concerned with that fact.

"Go ahead," Magnus prompted, glancing down at their joined hands. Alec resumed what he had started, lowering the tip of the stele to Magnus's palm, carefully drawing the Alliance rune. If Magnus was pained by the unfamiliar burn of the instrument against his smooth skin, he endured it without complaint, not flinching.

When it was complete, Alec marked himself - taking less care with his own hand. He wanted to get it right, but he wasn't as concerned with applying enough pressure to get the job done.

Within moments, it wasn't just his left hand that burned. His face was flooded with warmth, the back of his neck, his arms, his chest simmering with that new heat. His skin tingled, his body alternately pulsing and sighing. He shivered.

"Is this what it feels like?" Alec breathed. He realized Magnus was a little flushed too, his eyes burning.

"I imagine," Magnus answered distractedly - probably wondering the same thing. Was it weird for a warlock to experience to energy and power of a shadowhunter? Strength of body, not just the magic.

The shot of adrenaline he experienced during a fight, during an attack, it was nothing to this. Maybe it was closer to the way he had felt when he was marked with the Fearless rune. That all-encompassing, intoxicating, mind-altering surge of...strength and courage, everything else melting away into insignificance.

Replacing his stele quickly, feverish eyes not breaking the contact with Magnus, Alec drew the warlock closer with an astounding amount of force and determination. If he didn't act of impulse, thought would get in the way. And there was too much _feeling _trying to overtake him now; too much to ignore.

He was sure his mouth burned against Magnus's, that the energy sizzled between them as they kissed. Alec felt Magnus tense, his tongue frozen in place as Alec's penetrated his mouth, trying to coax him to respond, to accept him. To finish the circle.

And then in his haze, Alec felt Magnus's posture relax again, the soft hand resting against his lower back. And Magnus was kissing him back, humming against his mouth. Alec thrilled to it, bunching Magnus's coat in his fist, feeling the warlock's hand trying to rub his back even though the strap holding the bow got in the way.

Eventually it had to end. They had to breathe. Magnus withdrew first, exhaling sweetly against Alec's face before lifting his head. Alec opened his eyes and stared up at him with pleasure.

Alec waited for him to say something profound. Or something amusing, because he always had something playful to say when the moment was supposed to be serious.

Instead, the warlock cleared his throat, glancing around the Hall. Alec became aware again of the surrounding people, the quick, nervous glances - the fading gasps, the whispering. It was exactly what he would expect. But it couldn't touch the euphoria he was still experiencing.

Instead of the panicking, Alec grinned and shrugged.

"Do you still doubt me?" he asked Magnus, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not in the least," Magnus replied, with a small, answering smile. His eyes were warm and stroking.

Alec winked at him, and the warlock's surprised laughter resounded, unchecked, throughout the Hall.


	42. Combat

"ALEC!"

He turned his head sharply towards the sound of Magnus's voice, risen in alarm. His seraph blade had just run a demon through; still more waited at his back.

Magnus dispensed with one, the electricity propelled from his fingertips in dangerous, flashing currents of light. But he was fighting his own personal battle – demons being dispatched by the blue flames shot from his other hand.

Alec swung his weapon, beheading a demon, dousing himself with ash. He shook his head, tossing the debris and his matted hair from his face as he charged for the next unholy assailant.

He had lost his bow from the beginning; one of the attacking demons – unnaturally clever, had tried to pull him by the strap that held it, yanking him back from the fray. He almost lost his balance, and as he fell backward, he'd quickly reached for his blade, cutting into the leather and freeing the strap, letting it fall. Then the demon was sacrificed to his new weapon.

When he got the chance - a moment to breathe while the fight raged on around him - Alec had looked around in search of Magnus, needing to affirm that he was all right. He needn't have bothered; the warlock was using his bare hands against a blind demon that was trying to attack him with very sharp, ungainly teeth, which gnashed together with loud grinding noises that Alec could make out over the chorus of combat.

A growling vampire dove into an attacking demon, bringing them both to the ground in an arterial spray of blood and grime. Alec winced, but still tried to keep watch on Magnus - who came into view again, in the act of breaking his adversary's neck. Then he brought his boot down into the disintegrated pile of dust. Alec was astonished. It must be the Alliance rune, compelling the warlock to fight with brute strength.

By the same token, Alec realized most of his own blows packed a spark. The energy was palpable.

An unexpected collision from behind knocked the breath out of him. A sharp pain sliced across his forearm, ripping through his gear. Alec cried out, trying to spin around and lash back at the offending party. Familiar blue fireflies cut across his shoulder and the demon was dispatched before Alec could defend himself.

Sending his silent thanks to his partner, Alec launched at the next pair of demons, reaching for a spare dagger from his belt, his seraph blade in the other hand.

The pervasive smell of the surrounding demons, mixed in with the blood and the smoke was nauseating. Alec fought for composure. This was no time for sickness, no place for weakness. It was a struggle just to breathe.

The official records would say that the epic battle lasted only ten minutes. The story of the fight, however - told by those involved in the battle, and remembered by those who had to stay behind - would omit that detail. Instead, it would emphasize the significance of downworlders fighting alongside shadowhunters, bound together by rune magic; eulogize the singular occasion when vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and fae folk triumphed over an endless hoard of demons. Many brave fighters were slain, and those who survived left the battle exhausted, but elated, beaten, but not broken - and still pulsing with the twin energies of angel and demon magic, which had won the day.

Alec had lost yet another bow, had a nasty gash across his forearm, and a throbbing bite wound in his side. Magnus's coat was ruined, and promptly discarded. Otherwise, he was remarkably unscatched - though drained. Yet he insisted on healing Alec immediately, convinced he had enough reserved to manage it - even to remove the poison from the bite, which was spreading fast. Alec argued even as he swayed against the warlock. It was a weak battle, and this one, Alec lost.

- - - - -

He woke with a start, jerking up into a sitting positon, sweat cold and sticky against the sides of his face, to which his hair was plastered.

There was a buzzing noise in the room. It sounded like a weak insect trapped in a glass jar, and hitting the sides repeatedly in a futile effort to escape.

He listened, he waited.

Then he realized it was his _phone_. Confused, Alec turned his head toward the nightstand where he'd left his cell. Surely it would have died by now. What's more, there were no phones in Idris. That is - there was no reception, and therefore, no use for them.

And yet, here it was. An incoming call. Tentatively, he reached over, wincing a little at the tender spot on his side - where the wound had healed, but the muscle was still sore. He picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Unless I'm dreaming...?" Alec replied, not ruling that one out yet.

Magnus chuckled. "That's cute. I like the thought of you dreaming of me."

"I bet. How are you doing this?"

"What's that?"

"Calling me! How am I getting reception? Or even battery power?"

"Magic," Magnus replied with amusement, and he could just imagine him winking after saying it.

"Uh huh. So some kind of spell?"

"See, if I told you it would lose some of the mystery and it wouldn't be as much fun. Can't you just accept that your cell is working, and be happy to hear from me?"

"I _am_ glad you called."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Sore?"

"Little bit."

"And your arm?"

Alec glanced down, taking note of the pale scar where the claw marks had been. The flesh wound was gone - it was only the reminder. "Distant memory. What about you?"

"I drank a Venti Macchiato with two shots of espresso."

".....?"

"Wouldn't it be divine if there was a Starbucks in Alicante? Any other city, and you'd have one on every corner. I'm going through withdrawal."

"It's not hard to make a fresh pot of coffee. I've been doing it since I could reach the counter."

"Bravo, young shadowhunter. Your skills are vast and great. But you still can't rival a Starbucks barrista."

"A what...?"

"Perky, over-caffeinated, very talkative people who mix the drinks for you. It's an art, you know. And a science."

"It's coffee," Alec replied, sighing.

"And black only comes in one shade," Magnus replied with a sniff. He was probably rolling his eyes. Alec didn't reply - there _was_ only one shade of black.

"So, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember your offer the other night?" Magnus asked, pausing to let Alec think. Was it when he said he'd introduce Magnus to his parents? Or...?

"Which one?" Alec asked, not awake enough to play guessing games.

"You invited me up. I thought you were bluffing, at the time."

"I wasn't."

"I realize. So, does that offer still stand?"

Alec inhaled slowly, heartbeat fluttering. "Of course."

"Then I'm coming up," Magnus replied, and the line went dead.

* * *

_OK, I'm so behind on replies it's ridiculous. So can I get away with some general addressing?_

_Thank you for all the great reviews. Thank you for pressuring me to continue, even when I thought I was going to fizzle out. Thank you for the astounding NUMBER of reviews, and those who have been writing chapter-by-chapter. I love knowing your individual thoughts on each part, in detail._

_Yes, I plan to continue, at least until the end of the book. Beyond that point...I don't know. For the sake of being true to the original idea, I might have to end this particular story. And maybe branch off into another one. But I want to keep it in context, an inbetween the lines sort of thing. Like it could fit into the missing parts in the book (if we were so lucky) without seeming far-fetched. Or being too much. Not that you can ever get enough Alec and Magnus._

_Probably will address the party. Maybe meeting the parents. Maybe an after-party party. We'll see. Haven't thought that far yet. _

_Sometimes when the story turns sad, I cry a little tear too. I'm a sensitive sap. And I get too into character a'times. I love how some of you were all damn you, Alec and then alternately damn you, Magnus! depending on which chapter you were reading. Makes me happy. I'm touching lives here! Haha._

_I'm sorry, to those of you (including myself) who have tried to follow the story and at times the chapters have just magically disappeared. Especially after Chapter 31. It's not my fault, I swear! It just happens. The reviews come and go too. It's like FF has selective amnesia. Or dimentia. One day it's lucid, next day it's drooling on the floor and can't even remember it's first name. I think I wore it out._

_Does anyone know, on that note, where else I could/should try posting this story? Maybe somewhere that won't eat the chapters at various times just for fun. And I'd like to share the love._

_Still taking chat invitations, if anyone is interested. I'm still free between bursts of writing. And work._

_Shout out to my peeps - you know who you are. My fab five. At least I think there are roughly five of you. I'm counting on fingers. Yes! Perfect. _

_All right - I'm going to post this now. MY LOVE TO ALL OF YOU! Thank you for sticking with me. I suck at relationships, but you and me, we've got something special here. I think we just might make it._


	43. Confirmation

It took Alec about ten seconds to recover from the shock. Then he was up and moving around the room like a nervous first date – which, in a way, this was. A first, at least – first time Magnus had come to see him, and not the other way around.

Where was he when he called?

Alec made an impulse decision to change out of his pajama pants and into a wrinkled pair of jeans. Then the unmade bed bothered him. He jerked the comforter back into place, and ran his hands over the surface, smoothing it out.

He was trying to sort his hair out when the knock came. The harsh jerk it took to free his fingers from the knots was unintended and painful, and he hissed.

"Is it safe to come in?" Magnus asked through the door.

"Yeah!" Alec called back, embarrassed. _Get the door for him, idiot._

He rushed over to the door, hand out for the knob. It turned of its own accord, and Alec had to dance back to avoid being knocked in the face by it.

One long stride and Magnus was right there, standing over him.

"Sorry," Alec began, trying to edge out of the way. But Magnus carefully circled his wrist, stopping him.

Though Magnus didn't seem to move, the door closed behind him, and the lock clicked shut. Closed up in the quiet bedroom again – with Magnus – heat rushed into Alec's face.

"I've been outside for the last half hour," Magnus admitted without prompting, lips curving slightly. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"How do you know the phone call didn't wake me?" Alec replied in playful accusation.

"I heard you move."

"That sounds kind of…"

"Creepy? Stalker-ish?"

"I was going to say...oddly flattering," Alec replied, his face still burning. "And intense."

"I've been listening intently," Magnus agreed, releasing his wrist.

"I didn't know you could hear that well."

"I may have seen your shadow move too."

"So you were watching the window?"

"Yes," Magnus admitted, with no apparent guilt. He flashed a grin in the semi-darkness. "Does that make it worse?"

Not sure what to say, Alec shook his head.

"I didn't want to wake up the house, but I wanted to see you." Magnus touched his arm this time, lifting it. He was inspecting the scar on the outside of his forearm, apparently not satisfied with Alec's opinion.

"It's fine," Alec said, looking up at Magnus as the warlock studied his arm.

"And your side?"

"Tender, but otherwise…not even a mark."

Magnus raised his brows.

"Honestly," Alec said, then made a face. With a huff, he jerked the edge of his t-shirt up to show him that he wasn't exaggerating. The skin was faintly pink – that was it.

Magnus lowered his eyes, confirming it. Then he passed his bare fingertips lightly over the skin, tracing Alec's side.

He sucked in a breath, still holding the edge of his shirt. Magnus's lip twitched, eyes meeting Alec's and flicking back down to the exposed bit of torso.

Magnus covered Alec's hand and urged him to release his shirt, letting it fall back into place. Alec was relieved, not prepared for…_that_.

But when Magnus lowered his head to kiss him, Alec had no objection. They'd be kissing for so long; any fear or reservation he may have once had, it was immaterial and forgotten now. It was hard to think of anything else that felt so good, felt so…warm and thrilling as kissing Magnus.

Before being acquainted with Magnus's mouth, he might have ranked a good night's sleep or a hot shower among the things that he enjoyed most, that allowed him to relax and forget his fears, his worries. The physical aches of his body.

Somehow, Magnus kissing him managed all that, on top of simply being…immensely pleasurable.

This kiss lasted longer than most, especially recently. They didn't have the time or the opportunity. Now they had privacy _and_ time. Alec shivered with the realization, that it didn't have to end tonight. Not until they wanted it to.

Magnus's warm hands framed his face, and he knew it would be mere seconds before he would pull away and end the kiss.

Alec wasn't ready.

When the warlock parted from his mouth, Alec trapped his lower lip between his teeth, with a playful tug. Magnus gasped. Alec laughed breathlessly, knotting his fingers around Magnus's stiff hair.

"We don't have to hurry," Alec pointed out in a shaky whisper, slowly lifting his eyes to peer up at Magnus through the fringe of dark lashes.

He blushed when Magnus returned his glance, his pupils sharpened and intense.

"True," Magnus breathed against him, smiling faintly. "We have all night…"

Alec nodded, his right hand clinging to the nape of Magnus's neck, glad to have something to grasp, to keep his hand from shaking.

"You know, as wicked as it might look, I didn't come here to seduce you."

Alec's face burned, and his mouth went slack in surprise. He had no idea how to reply to that. Magnus chuckled.

"I'm pretty dead on my feet," Magnus admitted, resting his forehead against the shadowhunter's.

"Then you should lie down," Alec insisted with concern, gesturing to the bed, and leading him toward it without thinking.

"I thought you'd never ask," Magnus purred, though it was obvious in the way he sank against the edge of the mattress – wearily, but still with some grace – that he was tired and fighting it.

Reaching for courage, Alec stepped up in front of him and tried to help him remove his coat – fingers working on the buttons from the neckline down. Magnus watched him patiently, arms resting at his sides. He rolled his shoulders helpfully when the coat was loose, and let Alec remove it as it slid down his arms.

"This too," Alec insisted, fingers reaching for the hem of Magnus's shirt. He remembered how uncomfortable Magnus was, sleeping in a t-shirt. Especially one that spelled out SWEET in rhinestones across the chest.

Magnus's brows shot up – as if to ask if Alec was comfortable with this. He considered, and decided that he was. It's not like they hadn't spent a few hours in bed together, Magnus shirtless. The only difference was that it wasn't part of the plan originally.

Rather than remove the shirt, Magnus managed that part on his own, tossing it aside with impatience. It barely ruffled his hair.

Alec stared at the sheen of glitter. Maybe it was the late hour, maybe it was because he didn't have to pretend he wasn't looking – but he couldn't help staring at it, as if hypnotized by the sparkling flecks of silver – although they seemed to reflect color when the moonlight touched them.

"Come to bed," Magnus sighed. Alec realized that he'd removed his shoes and his belt while he was distracted, and he was in the process of throwing the comforter back and tucking his very long legs beneath it.

Alec dampened his lower lip, rubbing his arm.

"Don't be shy, darling," Magnus said, his voice especially silky when he drew it out like that. "It's adorable, but I want to hold you for a little while before I crash."

Smiling tentatively, Alec followed him into bed, climbing under the covers. Magnus shifted and curled up against him, mouth resting above Alec's forehead, nuzzling his hair, his arm sliding around the boy's waist, where it seemed to be most comfortable. Their legs brushed. Their toes caressed and tickled, Magnus's slightly warmer, but it was catching on.

"You know, I don't think we give you enough credit," Magnus seemed to mutter to himself.

"Hm?"

"I didn't realize how powerful you Nephilim really are, aside from rune magic. I could _feel_ it. It was better than any caffeine fix I know of." A brief yawn, and a soft laugh. "I think that's why I'm so exhausted now."

"It was amazing," Alec replied, trying to compliment him. "I watched you. I was...surprised and proud. Especially when you went all raw and hands-on with that one demon."

Magnus chuckled again, though he could tell it took some effort, to focus. He left distracted, soft kisses against Alec's scalp.

Alec closed his eyes and nuzzled back, pursing his lips against the dip between Magnus's collarbones, eliciting a distant sigh.

"I love you," Alec breathed, trying it out again.

"And I love you," Magnus replied in a sleepy drawl, followed by a comfortable hum. Alec's smile was goofy and immediate, fortunately hidden where Magnus couldn't see.

Not that it would have mattered. Within moments, he was fairly sure the relaxed warlock had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

_All right. I've got work early and I didn't have the chance to sneak on at work, so you know who you are - what about a compromise? Chapter tonight, reviews tomorrow. And if you're lucky, one more chapter to go with it. _

_  
Will that suit?_


	44. Coaxing

"Alec."

He heard himself murmur in response – though it was nothing that made sense. More sound than words.

"Alec," that low, sweet voice repeated, and warmth touched his face.

"Hmmmm?" he tried, close to speaking as he was going to get. He nuzzled back against the warmth, snuggled into it. Something tickled his cheek, brushed his arm. His toes bumped against it, and when he flexed them – he recognized bare skin.

Alec shot up in the bed, blinking furiously, trying to clear his vision.

Magnus was watching him curiously, still lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, his hair soft and falling free past his ears. His smile was amused.

"I was trying to avoid that," Magnus pointed out with a sigh, rolling onto his back.

Heartbeat thudding in his ears, Alec glanced over at the sunlight streaming through the window. Then back down where the comforter had slipped between them. He distinctly saw a bare hipbone, honey skin all the way down, and still covered in glitter.

Alec gasped. "Are you…?"

"Sorry," Magnus replied, but he didn't look sorry. His lids were drooping, looking sleepy, and his smile was lazy. "I had to lose the pants. I kept waking up, trying to shift."

"You should have warned me."

"Hm. It didn't occur to me. 'Alec.' " He nudged the neighboring pillow playfully, whispering against it. 'Wake up! Do you mind if I take off my pants?' "

Alec wanted to deal him a light jab – like he might have done with Jace. But the fact that Magnus was…not wearing clothes, made it impossible. He didn't know where he would feel comfortable punching.

"You look angry."

Alec didn't reply, but continued to look at him with a tight mouth, brows drawn.

"Not the reaction I was expecting."

"What did you expect?"

Magnus shrugged, passing a long-fingered hand back through his hair, fanning the black silk out against the pillow. "Surprise. Pleasure. A blush."

Alec blushed unwillingly, which made him scowl.

Magnus chuckled. "Now, that's better."

Alec turned like he was going to climb out of bed, but Magnus reached over quickly and rested his hand against his thigh.

"Don't go," he breathed, sounding more serious now.

Alec listened to that voice, and sank back into the mattress.

"I can snap back into the pants at any time," Magnus reminded him. Alec turned to look back at his face. Magnus was watching him carefully, but not smiling. He wasn't joking.

"It's OK," Alec decided, then shrugged. It wasn't the nudity that really bothered him, but the warlock's relentless teasing.

"I was wondering, though…"

"What?"

"How long do I have to wait before you feel comfortable undressing around me?"

Alec's eyes widened. He looked to see if Magnus was messing with him again – but he still looked serious. His brow was raised, and that was it.

"I don't know…"

"You are my boyfriend," Magnus reminded, lip twitching. "Aren't you?"

Alec bit his lip and nodded.

"And you've had your public coming out," he reminded, rubbing Alec's knee. "After you introduce me to your parents, it'll be even more real. Don't you think it would be a waste to go to all that trouble, and not enjoy yourself?"

When Alec swallowed, but didn't reply, Magnus tried another angle. "Then look at it this way. You've bared your greatest secret to all of your family, and your friends, and you were comfortable with that. You kissed me – with tongue – in front of the Clave. Why can't you extend the same courtesy to me? Trust me. Relax. It's just _me_," Magnus purred, using just his pointer now to draw little circles around the top of his knee.

Alec laughed unexpectedly. He swat Magnus's hand and squirmed away from it, but then he ran a hand back through his own hair, fingers shaking.

"If you want me to take my shirt off, just ask. I thought that was more your style. You don't need all the metaphors."

Magnus laughed, sitting up. "Gawd, just when I think I've used up the word 'cute', you give me another reason to lavish you in it. You're so damned_ cute_."

"You're changing the subject."

"Not so," Magnus disagreed, hand back on Alec's knee. He smiled, managing to look up at him from beneath his lashes, though he was so much taller – even sitting down. "Will you take it off?"

Alec sucked in a breath, then closed his eyes, reached for the end of his t-shirt and rolled it up . It jerked over his arms, made a mess of his hair, and was set aside on the bed. Still within reach.

When he found the courage to open his eyes again, Magnus was looking at his face – not at his chest or his stomach. That made it worse, somehow. Even more intense. Alec's face grew impossibly warmer – despite the fact that he was colder without the thin layer of clothing. Alec shivered, his body confused.

Magnus was leaning in, his chin angled perfectly. Alec inhaled again, expectant…

And then there was a sharp knock on the door. Alec's head shot up. Magnus turned his cheek, brows raised. He looked irritated.

"Do you know what time it is?" Isabelle asked, knocking again.

"You're not sick, are you?" She asked. She sounded honestly concerned. It was unlike him to sleep late. What time _was_ it?

"Alec! Are you there?"

"What is it?" he managed, looking back at Magnus in panic – not sure what to do. She wasn't going to just go away. And there was only one way in and out of the room. Magnus looked surprisingly unconcerned, lying back down against the pillows.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes," he replied, voice pinched. He remembered his set-aside shirt, and quickly tugged it on over his head when the door was thrown open. He squeaked.

"Ugh. What were you doing?" Isabelle asked.

Alec's throat was stuck. He couldn't swallow, or breathe. He just froze.

Isabelle waited, making no comment about Magnus being in his bed. Alec couldn't even look at him. He was mortified.

"I figured you'd be up already!" she explained, looking peeved by that fact. "I made breakfast, and now it's cold. I don't even know if you can reheat eggs without messing them up."

He doubted there was much you could do to Isabelle's eggs to make them any worse than they already were, freshly cooked.

She snapped. "Earth to Alec! Get your ass out of bed. I'll start some coffee."

"Ummm…" He finally glanced over at Magnus, who had his pointer resting over his lips in a gesture for silence. Alec was lost. Why didn't she even acknowledge he was there?

"Don't you want to see Jace?" she asked, sounding disappointed. _Jace._

Of course he did. He was in the hospital, recovering. Somehow he'd managed to go a whole night without thinking about Jace.

He knew Magnus had everything to do with that.

"Of course I do. Just give me a few minutes to get ready," Alec replied, hand gripping the back of his neck, which was red hot.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. Then she stalked away again, leaving the door open to the hall.

With a wave of Magnus's hand, it slammed shut again.

He was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked, getting out of bed.

"You are. She couldn't see me, you know."

"NO, how was I supposed to _know_ that? You didn't give me any warning."

"Sorry. I didn't have a spare second to do warn you. And we didn't work out a secret handshake."

"You could have…nudged me or something."

"Because you jumping at being nudged would have been so subtle."

"She already thinks I'm acting weird!"

"And I'm sure that's my fault."

Alec threw him a look, not doubting it.

"So, we're going to visit Jace?"

"We?"

"Mhm. Or am I not invited?"

"Well…you can come, if you want. I just didn't figure you'd want to."

"Why not? Maybe I can lend a hand."

"You don't have to."

"I'd do it for you."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You don't have to," Magnus replied, twisting his words around. Alec smiled a little, and Magnus returned it, leaning in and finally claiming that kiss.

Alec relaxed against him, pursing his lips against the warlock's, and curling his fingers around the soft ends of his loose hair.

"I'll just freshen up and call on you in twenty minutes," Magnus sighed between them, stroking Alec's cheek with his curled knuckles. "Do you think you can hold her off til then?"

"I can try to choke down some of her food. That'll buy you some time," Alec tried to joke, though his stomach churned.

"You'd do that for me?"

"And no one else," Alec joked with a little laugh, though it was cut off by another kiss.

* * *

Daily dose of Q&A, brought to you by the reviewers, and me, and the letter...C. (Inside joke)

Q: Will you be writing a fanfic about after City of Glass?

A: Possibly. I don't know yet. I run on ideas and images. I don't plan stories. So if I have a really nice dream that just happens to be post-CoG, then yes, I'll make a story out of it. And if I go to bed reading the good parts of City of Glass, really good chance that might happen. I don't know how far I will go in this particular story, however.

Q (well, S for statement): Humph. I'm really going to miss you.

A: I'm not going anywhere! Or are you referring to the story in second person? Because even it it ends (which I know will be sad), it'll still be here! Updated religiously. I don't think it'll ever be perfect. And then I still want to keep writing other things - which I hope you'll check out! Not just this long-*ss epic.

S: i lurve this story!

A: It loves you too.

S: i'm possible dying of cuteness overdose...

A: Is it too much? I get the feeling, sometimes. Too much cute, not enough Za Za Zoom. But I have to maintain my T-rating! I must! I insist!

SHOUT OUT: Charlotte -LOVE - I love you, and every review you write! Sometimes more than the chapters I write, which was definitely the case for Chapter 43. I'll trade! But I won't sell your reviews. Not for sale. And HERE IS YOUR REPLY! Take it or leave it. I made you another chapter, isn't that enough? Puppy dog eyes and pouted lip and all that. I'm looking real contrite here. You want a lengthier reply? Give me another lengthy, lovely review and I just might!

S: I'm saying that you've barely started what could be a very good and exciting journey and hope you carry on writing about them x

A: Barely started? You call 43, now 44 chapters barely started? Greed;) Well, this journey may not be much further, but I promise to start a new one very soon. I already have ideas. Maybe I'll run them by you sometime. I need pre-publishing critiques.

S: I love it. So Much. :D :)

A: Short and sweet! "Cute".

S: Poor Alec, he was all hopeful, but I guess he doesn't mind too much, since he still got an armful of Warlock either way 3

A: And doesn't that just sound *delightful*? Gosh, if I hadn't just written about it, I'd have to put that fantasy down on figurative paper all over again!

Q: you have to have before the party, maybe a bit during, and possibly after? please?

A: Before the party I think it almost covered. Party coming up soon. Possibly after. Still haven't worked all that out yet... Baby steps.

Q: Fab Five. Who?

A: You were one of the five, yes. Charlotte too.

OK, I must post this now because I'm itching to do it - so I apologize if I didn't get to ALL the review, because my slacking has unfortunately resulted in alot of them that I missed and I'm inherently lazy and I know you want this chapter more than my ranting, right? So here you go! Read on! Don't hurt me. Please.

* * *


	45. Crafts

"Poor baby," Magnus cooed from the doorway. Alec lifted his head, tears stinging his eyes. His throat burned, and he was silently cursing Isabelle – and the incredible amount of self-sacrifice it had taken to choke down breakfast.

Looking back now, it probably wasn't worth it. He could found another twenty-minute distraction while he waited for Magnus to change and magically appear at the door to the Lightwood's house.

But Alec had gone with the original plan, and now he was paying for it. With a nasty case of food poisoning.

"How's Jace?" he asked, wetting a paper towel and swiping his mouth with it, then his hot forehead. Even though he felt like crap, he was concerned more for Jace – who was a resident in this hospital.

"Back from the dead, and incredibly exhausted," Magnus replied mildly, standing over him now and carefully running his fingers back through Alec's hair, drawing it back from his clammy forehead.

"But he's going to be OK?" Alec pressed, dampening his pale lower lip and looking up at Magnus through their reflection in the mirror.

"He needs rest. That's all. He'll be back to breaking hearts and slaying demons in a few days," Magnus reassured, with a faint smile. Alec tried to smile as well, though it was painful.

"I want to see him."

"You can poke your head in, if you want. He's unconscious again. Whatever he's wired up to in there, it looks fun. I'm sure he's having sweet Shadowhunter dreams. You know, you might all benefit from the occasional R&R."

"He deserves it," Alec added, bowing his head - and discretely dabbing his nose.

"So do you," Magnus replied, kissing his warm cheek. Alec made another attempt at a half-smile, glancing up at the warlock.

"Which reminds me," Magnus continued. "So I volunteered to be on the decorating committee for this gala, and I've got a slew of ideas. _That_ should keep me busy most of the afternoon – and of course, you're welcome to come, but I was fairly sure it wouldn't be something you're interested in."

Alec nodded vaguely, agreeing that it really wasn't.

"So, I'll ask for some faeries to aid on the creative side of things. And warlocks, of course, for the fine tuning," He wiggled the fingers of his left hand. "And weres, I think, for the heavy lifting. And to keep everyone off limits while we work."

Magnus wasn't sounding like a member of a committee. Instead, he seemed to have been self-appointed its chair. Alec vaguely wondered how that would go over. While downworlders and shadowhunters had banded together in the big fight against evil, he wasn't so sure how easily they would work together to trick out the city for this epic party, especially under the direction of a very picky, over-enthused High Warlock.

Maybe Clary could be called in to devise a special rune for the occasion. That had been the key, after all, to the previous success.

But Magnus was still talking. Alec tried to follow along. "…And then when everything starts coming together, I'll give you a call."

"On my spell phone?" Alec joked, referring to the bewitched cell phone. Which shouldn't be ringing. Or still running on nonexistent battery power.

"The same," Magnus chuckled, nuzzling his cheek again.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So go peek in on Jace, and then I'll walk you back," Magnus said, rubbing his side.

Alec balled up the moist paper towel and tossed it, following him out of the bathroom and back down the hall.

- - - - -

Two hours later, he received a text. He glanced over at the phone after coming out of the shower, noticing the flashing light on the bed.

**Magnus:**  
_What do you think about trees in the square? I rather like it. Not my idea, unfortunately. Gave it two snaps, though._

**Alec:**  
_In the square…like, in middle of it?_

**Magnus:**  
_Yes. Growing out of the stone. What do you think?_

**Alec:**  
_Well. Different._

**Magnus:**  
_By which you mean: "Awe-inspiring" and "brilliant!"_

**Alec:**  
_I'm sure it will be._

**Magnus:**  
_And not just any tree. I was thinking Oak, because they're just so…enormous and majestic. And maybe some colorful flare, woven through the branches_.

**Alec:**  
_Like…confetti or something? _

**Magnus:**  
_Or something. I haven't worked out all of the details yet. Are you still free tonight?_

**Alec:**  
_Yes._

**Magnus:**  
_Good. I can't wait._

**Alec: **  
_Me too._

**Magnus:**  
_Two words from you and I want to drop everything and come running._

**Alec:**  
_And disappoint the committee? Great leaders don't disappear when there's still work to do._

**Magnus:**  
_Sure they do. That's what lackeys are for._

**Alec:**  
_Don't be rude._

**Magnus:**  
_Fine. I'll be patient. I'll finish up here, and then I'll come running._ _Or, you know. Appear outside your door in a flourish. _

**Alec:**  
_I'm sure they'll appreciate your wisdom and guidance._  
**  
Magnus:**  
_And don't forget my unparalleled use of color. Not to mention, I'm a master of feng shui. Did you know?_

**Alec:**  
_No. I don't know what that is._

**Magnus:**  
_Well, I am. I read the book. Mastering Feng Shui._

**Alec:**  
_Great._

**Magnus:**  
_You can borrow it some time._

**Alec:**  
_Thanks._

**Magnus:**  
_Enough chatter. Back to work! See you soon._

Alec didn't reply, but shook his head, smiling at the screen of his cell where the last text was still open.

As camp as Magnus could be, and as much as he seemed to be Alec's complete opposite in almost every area – appearance, taste, personality – Alec couldn't help being drawn to those qualities. His humor, the way he spoke, the way he moved.

As much time as they'd spent together in the last twenty-four hours, which was far more uninterrupted time than they were used to in the course of their rocky relationship, Alec couldn't wait until they met again tonight. He was looking forward to it with unmatched enthusiasm. And in honor of the occasion, he actually changed into a new coat and a white t-shirt. It was just plain cotton. But he didn't think the difference would be lost on Magnus.

He was looking forward to the intense once-over with those cat-like eyes, and hopefully a smile of approval.

Alec shivered in pleasure, just at the thought, and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He stepped up to the slight window, peering out towards the city – picturing Magnus feverishly at work in Angel Square.


	46. Change

The sun was setting. The coat was draped across a chair in the sitting room.

Alec stared into the fire, listening to the voices of his parents in the other room – talking in low tones, joined by some of the elder shadowhunters. They had come for dinner.

Alec was invited to join them – more because he was an adult member of the Clave now, rather than being family to the hosts. But he politely declined, alluded to the fact that he had other plans. Fortunately no one questioned him. Isabelle had been gone since earlier than afternoon, after they'd seen Jace. And no one seemed to be worried or even curious about it. So he figured they were extending him the same courtesy.

But he was starting to worry, himself.

The demon towers had been restored; the wards were in place and the city was quiet again. It wasn't that kind of concern that bothered him, a renewal of the chaos.

Instead, he had that insecure, sick feeling again. Not food poisoning. But the relentless, stupid fear of abandonment.

It was premature, he knew. Magnus hadn't set a particular time for the date. He had said he'd call, though, before coming over. Alec's cell was in his back pocket, waiting.

It was probably a product of being overeager. Time seemed to drag, and he imagined he was waiting too long. Had Magnus been distracted by something, other than the decorations? Was he still tired from the restless night's sleep, and decided to head back and go to bed? Was he just…not interested in seeing him tonight?

He had hoped these insecurities were a thing of the past, that after he'd gotten his answers that night from Magnus, that he could put the feeling of rejection aside and accept that everything was right and good now. The way it should be. Or at least working towards perfection.

But he was feeling exactly the same way he did then, only worse for the reassurance and the promises. It was stronger now.

When the knock came at the front door, he called out to let his parents know he'd answer it. Maybe it was a late-arriving guest.

Hair falling into his face, he crossed to the entry and opened the door, forcing a welcoming smile.

The wind picked up outside, rustling the dark cape he came face to cape with. Alec's eyes panned up along the base of a lightly tanned throat, catching on flecks of glitter, scattered across very smooth, soft skin.

Then he was looking up at Magnus, who was looking down at him with a soft, inviting smile. His eyes were ringed in kohl, lashes fringed with mascara, but not encrusted with glitter. The glitter was scattered across his skin and hair, but not his eyes.

"I believe you were expecting me," he drawled, his voice low and rich.

Alec blinked slowly, still hidden partially by his unruly hair. The warlock reached out and brushed it back, his warm fingers sliding down the path of Alec's angular cheek, cupping it.

"Yes," Alec agreed on a sigh. He had wanted him to come so _badly_; what point was there in relating his stupid insecurities now? He knew they were unfounded, and unnecessary. Magnus was _here._

"Should I come in, or…?"

"I'll get my coat," Alec replied, shaking his head slightly. Leaving Magnus for a moment, he rushed back inside, shrugged into the coat, thought about calling out again to let his parents know he was leaving – but decided it wasn't necessary. They knew he was going out eventually.

So he met Magnus back at the door, closing it behind him and stepping out into the street.

"Did you miss me?" Magnus asked, his arm insinuating itself around Alec's waist, bringing him closer.

"You've no idea," Alec replied, the look in his pale eyes changing from sad to wistful as his attention shifted. And he drew out of his own thoughts, looking up into the warlocks's eyes.

"Oh, I think I do," Magnus spoke softly, bringing his forehead to rest against Alec's, their breath touching, hot and cool meeting in between.

"You changed," Magnus noted, eyes panning his new clothing with a look of interest and slow approval – just as Alec had hoped.

His face warmed, though lightly. Alec nodded.

"I didn't know we were dressing up," Magnus teased. "I would have changed as well."

"I just…wanted to surprise you."

"And you have. I like it." His splayed hand slid between them, as if Magnus enjoyed the feel of the plain cotton stretched across Alec's skin.

Alec shivered, breath hitching.

Magnus lowered his other arm around Alec as well, completing the embrace. His dark cloak swirled around them both in a warm curtain, thanks to the breeze.

"Baby steps," Magnus murmured. Alec's lip twitched.

"I'm trying."

"And I love your courage to try new things. I won't mislead you."

"I trust you," Alec whispered fervently, closing his eyes as Magnus's hot breath fanned his cheek.

"I love you," Magnus replied, kissing his cheek and nuzzling aside his hair.

Alec smiled shyly again, ducking his chin a little. "Do you want to…go somewhere?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking…wherever you're staying," Alec managed, his heartbeat reacting, racing ahead.

Magnus's brow lifted, doubting his especially acute hearing. He could hear the panic in Alec's pulse, however, and realized that he must have heard correctly. And that the prospect of joining him there obviously unnerved the young shadowhunter. Although he suspected it was nervousness tinged with excitement.

"I'd like that," Magnus replied simply, remembering that – aside from the one huge exception, subtlety was usually easier for Alec. No questions, no flourish. Simple and to the point.

Magnus slid left hand over Alec's right, their palms pressed together for a moment – a current of energy passing between them before they slid apart and simply entwined their fingers.

Then, with a gentle tug, Magnus led him away from the Lightwood's house, smiling down at him. He hoped it expressed his pleasure and reassurance.

Alec's responding smile was tentative, though excited. It was almost a grin, his flushed cheeks exceptionally appealing.


	47. Challenge

"This is cozy, don't you think?"

Alec nodded offhandedly, the front door closing behind them. If he was expecting an eerie replica of Magnus's apartment in Brooklyn, he was glad to be proven wrong.

There was no television set, no stereo, no lamps or clocks. No electronic devices whatsoever, that he could see. Instead, the interior was lit by candles. Freshly lit, by the lingering smell of smoke. Had Magnus run home to get ready, before coming to get him?

"Can I take your coat?" Magnus asked, large hands on Alec's shoulders. He tried not to tense up at the gentle pressure. He nodded again and let the warlock roll the leather down his back and arms, removing it.

There was a rustle of fabric. Alec glanced sidelong at Magnus, whose cloak was missing.

"So..." Alec cleared his throat, trying to say something in the awkward silence. "Are your grand plans for the square going to be complete in time for the party?"

Magnus laughed. "Of course. I have an army of helpers. And I can magically expedite the process, if need be."

"I already thought that was your MO."

"Only to cut corners. You know, I can accomplish some things the old-fashioned way. Without using magic."

Alec gave him a dubious look, brows slightly raised.

"I can," Magnus insisted, draping himself across the arm of one of the couches. He was still so tall, even in the half-seated position. Alec vaguely wondered what it must be like, wielding a frame like his.

Being more commonly 'tall', Alec had felt awkward and ungainly in his own body - at least until he began to train, and found confidance in his balance, his movement. Although being around the warlock so often threatened to undermine those lessons.

Misunderstanding the cause of his silence, Magnus snickered. "You think I'm full of it."

"What?"

"You don't believe I could function normally without magic."

"Well..." Alec began, eyes passing over the living room as he tried to pull together his thoughts. "You use magic to shut the door, and call my phone. And to make oversized Oak trees grow in the square for show at a party." He smiled a little, trying to let Magnus know he was just poking fun. Not that there was anything wrong with it.

Magnus snickered. "Well, it'd be a waste of time to reach for the door when I don't have to. And it leaves my hands free. And I'm not going to let a lack of cell phone towers stop me from talking to you when I want to. And as for the trees. Well, I knew you'd think it was superfluous. It sounds like a lot of work, and for what?" Magnus shrugged, pushing off the couch. While Alec's eyes followed him, he approached the shadowhunter, hands curling into the boy's slim hips.

"But tomorrow night you'll see how extraordinary your drab square looks when you let a group of downworlders flip it. And you'll thank me for all the hard magic I put into this."

"I'm not complaining," Alec clarified, arching his neck to keep his eyes level with Magnus's.

"You're trying to bait me."

"How am I baiting you?" Alec asked, with a little laugh. It came out breathless.

"I know where this is going. First you point out the silly things I use magic for. Then I defend myself. You're still not satisfied that it's necessary, and I, exasperated and epically stubborn, vow to go a certain time frame without using any magic of any kind. Or else."

Alec laughed again, feeling the light squeeze of Magnus's hands at his sides. "I didn't plan on it."

"But now you like the idea, don't you?"

"Maybe you could learn something from it..."

"And maybe I'd just open a few more doors properly and this city would be alot less colorful. Or something might happen where my magic is really necessary, and I'd have to choose between sacrificing principle and possibly disappointing you, or saving the day."

"You wouldn't have to choose. You'd do what was right," Alec said with such sweet convinction, Magnus smiled.

"Are you so sure?"

Alec nodded, lifting his hand placing it against Magnus's soft, warm cheek. Magnus closed his eyes, placing his hand over Alec's smaller palm.

"There are some things I can't do without. And some things I don't want to do without. Magic...it's technically the latter," Magnus explained, turning his cheek to kiss the heel of Alec's hand.

"It would be uncomfortable and annoying and very boring. And I'd lose my position in Brooklyn. Not that that would be entirely bad."

Alec's lip twitched as he listened, thumb brushing the warlock's hand.

"As for the things I can't do without...well, you're at the top of that list." Alec choked on his own breath, his face gone warm. Magnus opened his eyes again, his eyes passing over Alec's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

"You should be flattered. You _look_ traumatized."

"I am! Flattered, I mean," Alec stumbled over his response, blushing harder.

"But you don't really believe me, do you?" Magnus asked. Alec had looked so shocked and disbelieving.

"I'm working on it," Alec replied, with raw sincerity.

"Hm. It shouldn't take that much work. I feel a new project coming on."

"A new project? Like...what?" Alec asked with trepidation, worried he was talking a new wardrobe, or rearranging his room.

"I'm going to have to remind you, as often as I can. In as many different ways as I can."

"Or you could save yourself the trouble..." Alec considered after a moment, looking sheepish. He lowered his eyes to Magnus's chest.

"You don't think you're worth it?" Magnus challenged, the hand still on his hip bringing him closer. Alec sucked in a breath when they stepped into each other.

"I was just going say if we're together. Or if you remember to call, at least, you won't have to make any elaborate gestures. I'll know."

Magnus laughed, apparently pleased with this response. "But that's what I'm all about, darling."

"Fine," Alec conceded with a shy smile. "You can gesture too."

"And I'm going to be _relentless_."

Alec's reply was cut off by Magnus's mouth, pulling him into a sudden kiss that had them both clinging with nails, moaning low, and kissing back with abandon. It was the first time they had kissed without any other person figuratively or phsyically standing between them, no time limit, no real excuse to break it off. And so they continued until the lack of oxygen drove them back an inch. But even then they gasped together as if still kissing, their breath joined in rhythm and heat, arms tightening, hearts echoing the same excitement.


	48. Click

Alec stood outside the house Magnus was inhabiting, staring out at the same city he'd been watching every night. Every sleepless, lonely, troubled night.

But he wasn't alone now. And even the tranquil city, dark and quiet, seemed to look different for it. The pale outline of each building seemed lighter, shinier. The sky was clear and a dark navy, rather than a foreboding black.

It looked…oddly beautiful again. Serene. Like the Alicante of his youth. Peace had been restored; his memories were redeemed. And Magnus, among others, had played a significant role in the preservation of so much that he loved, and swore to protect.

The movement of people passing below, the shadows of figures skirting across narrow windows inside the houses, the occasional sound of laughter and mixed voices nearby, it didn't leave the same bitter aftertaste. He didn't feel like they were mocking him, taunting him - these people that weren't alone.

It was almost as if they were waving, welcoming him back. Welcoming him into the fold. He raised his hand, as if waving back.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked. He could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing," Alec replied, lowering his hand back to the cool, iron railing. A moment later those extremely long, warm arms slid around him from behind, clasped over his flat stomach with a gentle pressure. Alec didn't tense, but rather felt his body adjusting to the embrace. One vertebrae, one muscle at a time, almost sinking into the presence of that slender form stepping into place behind him. Leaning readily into the comfort and warmth of his chest.

Magnus's chin came to rest against his shoulder, lips pressing into the thin cotton of his t-shirt. "It's chilly out here."

Alec shivered. Yes, it was. But inside, with the fire going, it was almost too warm.

Well, that and the kissing. Ten minutes, maybe fifteen of continuous, relentless kisses. Alec had struggled to breathe – though without complaint. They had somehow made their way up the stairs without breaking the succession of hot, feverish kisses, altering and angling their mouths to accommodate the movement of their shifting bodies. Even when Magnus tripped once, losing his footing at the top of the stairs – Alec laughed against his lower lip, and tugged on it with his teeth as Magnus righted himself. Even then, he refused to let it end.

And Magnus had growled in retribution, fingers wrapping around and pulling gently on his hair, which made Alec gasp. Then he was walking backwards, the warlock – _his_ warlock stalking him towards a closed door at the end of the hall, which he bumped into seconds later with a soft collision. They kissed against the closed door for a while before he realized that Magnus had reached around and turned the knob with a click, catching the shadowhunter – caught off guard, before he could fall backward.

Then they moved together once more inside what he came to realize was the bedroom. They didn't move towards the obvious destination, however – had remained standing while the kisses continued. And fully clothed at that, though Magnus had bunched up the end of his shirt in a restless fist. At one point, he thought he had heard the seam of his sleeve tear. But if some of the threading had come loose, there was no apparent rip.

Alec had needed to escape the heat for a moment. Besides, Magnus had taken a phone call on his own enchanted cell phone – probably checking back in at home. He vaguely wondered who, if anyone, was filling in for him. When he considered this, among everything else, that Magnus had chosen to willingly leave behind – or at least, temporarily set aside for him, it filled Alec with the same…crippling mix of gratitude/guilt/awe/love.

"I was just stepping out for a second."

"Not escaping from me, I hope."

"Little bit," Alec admitted, with a shy smile. But he turned his cheek to regard the warlock over one shoulder. "I needed to regain some oxygen to my brain."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Alec's smile deepened, and Magnus grinned, glance straying from his pale eyes to his flushed, slightly puffy mouth, and back up.

"So your parents are OK with this?"

"This night, or this, us?" Alec asked for clarification – really, just delaying having to answer that in full.

"I was talking about tonight."

"I didn't give them specific details about where I was going." Something shifted in Magnus's eyes, and Alec added quickly: "I didn't think they needed to know, but if I had told them, I know they would have been OK with it. More than OK."

"You think so? They have to know we're not just sitting around playing Parcheesi."

Alec had the blank look of unrecognition. Magnus's lip twitched. "Well, if they knew we were playing tongue-twister, do you think they'd mind?"

Alec made a sound and glanced away, his cheeks warming up despite the chill. "Do you think Isabelle tells them what she's really doing, when she asks to go out? I don't _think_ so. They don't need to know stuff like that. They just want to know the basics – where and with who, and I don't think they'd mind that I'm here with you. They'll know I'm safe...and happy."

Magnus squeezed his side in reception to his words, kissing the top of his hair. Alec closed his eyes. "Not that we're like typical children. But I think they still like to go through the motions sometimes. As if we have anything more to fear from dating than fighting demons."

Magnus chuckled. "I don't know. A week ago, you were still kind of squeamish about it."

Alec conceded the point with an embarrassed smile, letting his hair fall forward into his eyes. "Well, I'm not afraid now."

"And I love the change," Magnus breathed against the top of his head, then shifted to kiss the edge of his averted cheek, nuzzling against him.

All of the city was open to them from this vantage point. It was possible that anyone could be watching _them_, just as they had the same opportunity from the balcony. Funny, how the idea kind of thrilled him now, rather than made him apprehensive or self-conscious.

Alec turned within the span of Magnus's arms, tilting his head back to stare up into his extraordinary eyes.

"I'm ready to go back in now," Alec told him, partly because the warlock was blocking the way – but also because, in their present position, that would require Magnus initiating the movement first. Unless Alec pulled away – which he wasn't ready to do yet.

Smiling playfully, Magnus fisted his hand around Alec's white t-shirt and walked backwards, drawing the wiry shadowhunter along with him back into the bedroom. Alec laughed, winding his arms up and around Magnus's neck while the warlock began the kissing again.

* * *

_Son of a burnt biscuit. I had this lengthy list of replies for you all, and FF ate them. Again! I want to call it off and just post the chapter, but I really owe it to you all to try again, and so I will. Grr. Sorry. Mommy and daddy are just having another spat. It'll be OK._

AeryonSun: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the early chapters. I'm thinking about revising some of them when I get a chance - been a while since I looked at them. Always room for improvement!

Gwinnya: Thank you! You're the best FFGF ever. And I understand you perfectly. I love that you come back so often. It's a must, if we're going to continue going steady.

Katara-alchemist: Thank you!

Awesomesauce123: Thank you. You stroke...my ego so well;)

chisora: Thank you! I like to bring happiness to the people. And I know the feeling - it's exciting.

JaBoyYa: Thank you, my succinct friend.

kitsune of the twin blades: Sorry you had to wait so long. You know I usually keep this updated daily. I've been slacking.

Romantic-Faerie: Thank you! You are spoiled, indeed. But it's my pleasure. And I hope you won't flip your top if this ever ends. If and when it does, well...there's always hope for a sequel!

Lallie Owesome: I don't think it will end this week. Or next week. I'm not sure when, exactly, but I've been told I can't stop for the rest of my mortal life.

Some Things Don't Have To End: Thank you. I think madmen typically are portrayed as giggling. Or crying. Or wripping out hair - although I'm glad you haven't suffered any hair loss from reading this story! I have been known to laugh and shed a little tear on occasion, however. And what did you think of the latest round of kisses?

Charlotte -LOVE-: I take anything and everything you can give me! It doesn't have to be a contest for length. I enjoy seeing what you have to say, even when you paste my own writing - which admittedly, makes me self-conscious. Though it's nice to know the parts that made a particular impression. I hope you're feeling better! And that you enjoy the latest installment. Lemme know what you think - no world records need be broken in the process!

jinnabun: You show me yours, I'll show you mine! No, really. Did you think I'd give out trade secrets for free? ;) Thanks for the review.

rednblack-cat: Thank you! And for the record, I admire your courage - volleyball scares me. Pretty much any competitive sport where balls fly at my face, and I know I won't be able to fend them off, makes me nervous. So bravo!

Lost-in-Thought-15: What is this, with being threatened by my deceased readers? I'm going to be haunted to my own grave! Haha. Don't worry. The pressure and the expectation will keep me going, even when the inspiration wants to take a nap. If the demand is there, I will comply.

LA-EL-AS: That's crazy talk! I 3 Malec too! What! Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked.

xxgabigailxx: Thanks for going to such lengths to review! I feel special.

shoue: Thank you! That's alot if praise in one sentence. I'm glad I managed to cover all the bases;)

Isclanel: Welcome back! I'm always looking to impress you. In the beginning, I wasn't sure if you really liked this story or not. At times, I'm still not sure - in parts, if you're complimenting or poking fun at me. But as long as you keep coming back for more, I'm happy.


	49. Comfy

"You're still awake." Magnus's voice broke the comfortable silence. It wasn't a question.

Alec rolled his head to the left, until his cheek pressed into the pillow. His hair fell naturally into his eyes, the longest strands tickling the bridge of his nose. Magnus was watching him, also in moonlit profile.

"You too," Alec replied, brows raised. How astute.

"Can't sleep?"

"Wasn't really trying," Alec admitted, with a half-smile.

"You said you haven't been sleeping well since you got here."

"I haven't."

"Then why fight it now? Is there something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Is it the bed?"

"No, the bed's fine," Alec replied with a snicker. It was roomy enough for at least three or four people, will rolling room. And it had an elaborate canopy, and curtains drawn back on the sides, which - granted, he wasn't used to. It was fairly dramatic. Very Magnus, to fashion an antique four-poster in the middle of a borrowed house in Alicante. A full-sized bed, maybe even with a simple headboard would have sufficed.

"Then…? What?" Magnus prodded, shifting beneath the dark comforter. He was rolling gracefully to his side, propping his head up on his hand, elbow sinking into the neighboring pillow. His hair was down, shiny and smooth - the way Alec preferred.

"Am I bothering you?" Alec asked, regarding him seriously.

"I just want to _know_," Magnus replied, brow wrinkling briefly in what appeared to be frustration. "This is a therapeutic mattress, you know – I guessed your sleep number. And the sheets are nice, aren't they? Egyptian cotton."

Alec nodded absently, conceding that they were nice. Not that he thought much about sheets.

"And I'm wearing pajama pants – which I fully intend to keep on all night." Alec's face warmed automatically, which doubtless the warlock could see – for he smiled, head inclined a fraction. "Unless you change your mind, of course."

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Alec replied automatically, although it would change things if Magnus did decide to go with comfort over convention. Was he OK with that? Trying to sleep with the naked warlock right there, beside him?

Was that even possible?

"I'm more concerned with your level of comfort here," Magnus replied, sounding amused, but the crease was back in his forehead. "Tell me," he whispered, insistent.

"What?"

"Why can't you relax?"

"I _am_ relaxed," Alec argued, settling back again as if to prove the point, although he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration.

"Alec-"

"Will you _please_ _stop_!" Alec cut in, thumping his head back against the pillow with a hollow _thwap_. Magnus was quiet, and Alec closed his eyes. He didn't mean it to come out quite like that.

"Sorry."

No response. Sighing, Alec shifted to his side, and looked up at Magnus again, who was frowning. It wasn't right, that frown. Alec _was_ sorry, for bringing it on.

"I'm not ungrateful. I really do appreciate the extra effort you've made to put me at ease here."

Magnus nodded slightly, seeming pacified that his work was being acknowledged. At the least. But it was a success – Alec wasn't just humoring him. He _was_ relaxed, he _was _warm, and he could imagine falling asleep so easily right now, right beside the half-clothed warlock, if that's what he really wanted to do. If he was ready. But he didn't want to sleep, not yet.

"Do you need help sleeping?" Magnus asked softly - confirming yet again that he had no skill for mind-reading. As perceptive as he had so often seemed to Alec, he wasn't omnipotent.

Alec shook his head, reaching out tentatively to rest his hand over where Magnus's was splayed, against a wrinkle in the sheet.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet. I like this. Just…being with you, like this. It's…nice," Alec said, for lack of a better word.

Finally catching on, any evidence of the previous frown was smoothed away and eradicated. Magnus smiled softly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood, jumping you like that." Throaty chuckle. "Figuratively speaking."

Alec blushed and rolled his eyes at the same time.

"You know, I like this too. When you actually open your mouth and tell me exactly what you're thinking," Magnus confided, scotching closer, until his chin had reached the edge of Alec's pillow. "It's not that difficult, is it?"

"Not when you force it out of me, no."

"You could have just told me from the beginning," Magnus persisted. It was something he would have done. Magnus was more plainspoken, all about getting the reaction. Or action, at any rate.

Alec shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't feel like talking anymore than sleeping. I really just wanted to enjoy lying here with you, like we are now. I was thinking…about what it would be like to do this more often."

"That's certainly a possibility."

"Hinging on...?"

"How serious you are about it," Magnus replied, one challenging brow raised.

"Why don't we?"

"Why, indeed," Magnus drawled, leaning closer still, until his hot breath fanned Alec's face. His eyelashes fluttered.

Long seconds passed in silence, Alec thrilling to the proximity of the warlock, the warm tickle of their breath, the body heat radiating between them beneath the comforter.

Alec breathed in when Magnus slid his arm over him, drawing him minutely closer, but he didn't resist. A soft kiss pursed against his parted lips, then another blessing his forehead, and caressing his hair. He tipped his head foreward, tucking his face beneath Magnus's chin, pressing a kiss to the base of the warlock's throat.

"Tell me what I need to do to tempt you to make it real," Magnus asked, unwilling to let the matter go until he had some kind of promise. He just couldn't seem to get the hint, the point of this entire conversation – that Alec just wanted to be with him, to relax alongside Magnus, this close, and savor it. Nothing and no one else in the way. No distractions.

"Shut up," Alec suggested, smiling faintly against the sparkling skin.

Magnus chuckled. And he complied, brushing Alec's hair back from his face. Their thighs brushed, Magnus's calf sliding across Alec's. Alec lifted his hand, curling his fingers against Magnus's side, the flare of a slender hip, bunching the soft material of his pajama pants.

Magnus sighed, his lips traveling down from Alec's forehead, along his right cheek, nuzzling his sharp jawline.

Alec relaxed his head back, encouraging him to continue. It kept the warlock preoccupied, forgetting the need to speak, his mouth finding another outlet. Alec smiled beneath the curtain of Magnus's dark hair, passing his fingers through it in contentment.

This was exactly what he wanted.


	50. Cardio

(Sorry, I'm at work and I'll try to sneak back on later to spell check and proof this one more time. But because I'm a willing slave to the readers, I will let you have this raw copy - because I don't want you to have to wait. So don't hold any errors against me. They will be fixed promptly. And if you're really good, next chapter will include more review replies. If FF doesn't eat them, of course)

Alec cracked one eye open, groaning at the stream of sun that flooded through. He squeezed his eyes shut again, seeing spots, and rolled over, forcing his face into the neighboring pillow.

_Magnus_. He could smell his clean hair there, in the cotton. While he recovered from the color shapes burned beneath his eyelids, Alec passed his hand over the pillow, stretching out beneath the covers. His toes touched a swath of silk. Magnus's pajama bottoms.

He laughed to himself, opening his other eye a fraction to confirm what he already knew. Magnus had left the bed a few hours ago – in a hurry to get back to the preparation for tonight's party. That was his thing, so he let him go. And surprisingly, when Magnus suggested he go back to sleep, Alec did. Second day in a row he'd slept well beyond the first light of dawn. He wondered vaguely if some sort of spell had been involved.

He wanted to be able to chide himself for being lazy, for spending more hours in bed than he could remember. But most of that time he hadn't spent alone – so Alec couldn't possibly feel guilty. Maybe he'd have to throw in extra training hours to make up for the time he spent lying on his back or his side, cuddling with Magnus, but he didn't want to give it up. It was worth the stiff muscles and an additional work-out later.

Waking up next to the warlock was almost as incredible as going to sleep together. Apparently they'd fallen asleep in a similar position, not long after that last round of languid kisses and fond nuzzling – their legs entangled, their arms overlapping, lying side by side, chest to chest, their faces inches apart on the same pillow, breathing matched in a happy rhythm.

At first, Alec wasn't sure he could sleep like that. What if his leg fell asleep in the middle of the night? What if he started to snore? What if he tightened his arm around Magnus in a dream and inadvertently hurt him? Would his hair tickle his face and wake him up?

But the longer they rested together without talking, and as the kisses slowed – the more sleepy and relaxed, and closer to still their bodies became, Alec stopped worrying about trivial concerns like that. He couldn't focus on them – and eventually he realized they _were_ kind of silly.

He would be asleep soon, and then he wouldn't care. If they grew uncomfortable, they could always wake up and shift, problem solved. The snoring couldn't be helped. But he was pretty sure he didn't snore…

And Magnus had kept his word about the pajama pants. When he climbed out of bed in the morning, Alec - woken by the simplest movement and sound, had seen the wrinkle of black silk below his waist. Alec had smiled to himself, closing his eyes again while moving over to nuzzle the warm place that Magnus had just vacated. Apparently he'd left the pants to remember him by. Or as a place holder.

As if anyone else was going to breach this bed without a fight.

Speaking of, Alec really needed to get back. Morning exercise was important, and contrary to the routine they had forged these last few weeks, it wasn't typical to roll out of bed and break out into a run, rushing off to the next big battle cold-turkey.

Alec usually worked out in the training room, thwarting Isabelle's attempts to make breakfast. And on a rare occasion, Jace joined him.

A good warm-up was just the thing he needed after a lazy evening in. Smiling at the thought of working up a hard sweat – and trying very hard not to visualize what Magnus would have taken from_ that_, Alec finally sat up in the bed, opening both eyes.

No wonder the sun had blinded him. Magnus had French doors opening out to the balcony. That was practically unheard of in the architecture here. Narrow windows, which were much more practical, were the order of the day. But it had been nice to step outside and lean into the railing, and watch the city.

Stretching, he reached up over his head, fingertips almost brushing the cloth canopy while he felt his joints successively pop down from his wrists to his shoulders, and his arching back. Mm. Much better.

Alec slid out beneath the warmth of the comforter, shivering initially at the chill of the room. The fire had gone out, and with windows like that, no wonder the insulation sucked. It was nice that he hadn't even felt the cold while he was still in bed.

Padding quickly across the cold floor, Alec picked up his discarded pants and crossed the hall to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. At least the smaller, windowless room was warmer. Even if the surfaces were not. He didn't bother with a shower - figuring he'd take a hot one after the work-out. So he brushed his teeth and combed his fingers through his hair half-heartedly, just pushing it out of his eyes really. Not bothering with the wild knots or the morning frizz. Alec snickered at his own reflection.

_You look like a piece of work.  
_

_Oh, yeah? Well, it still got a warlock into bed._

_How long are you going to be pushing that line?_

Lip twitching, Alec flicked off the light and headed back out into the hall. One last thing he needed to do. Make the bed. He rarely overlooked the chore, even when he was short on time. Making the bed was essential. He even knew hospital corners.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with so many layers, though. There was the thick comforter, a thin blanket beneath at least two top sheets and a fitted sheet. And some kind of...decorative layer beneath that which was longer than the rest, peeking beneath the cover. He considered throwing it all off and starting from the beginning, but decided it would be easier to just tuck and fold what he could reach, and call it a day, rearranging the pillows in an orderly fashion before drawing the comforter back up, rising over them.

Perfect. Now where did he leave his jacket?

Oh, right. Downstairs closet. He headed down the stairs at a jog, smiling as he remembered the way they'd ascended them last night. Another sweet memory.

He opened the closet near the front door, removing his coat from its hanger. Magnus's cloak from the previous night hung right by it. He liked that, their stuff sitting together. Belonging side by side. Maybe when they got back, maybe Alec could work on leaving over necessary things like that at Magnus's apartment. Jackets and toothbrushes, and maybe a spare charger to his cell phone. Because he was always forgetting to charge it. And he couldn't leave Magnus's apartment the next day with a dead cell. He might miss his call, or his texts.

Alec locked the front door behind him after a moment's consideration. He assumed Magnus had the key on him. And if he'd forgotten, well, what a single lock to a High Warlock? A snap.

The sun was warm on his hair and face as he walked through the street back towards the Lightwoods' house. Passing people ackowledged him with nods, an occasional smile. A wave. He smiled back, hands in the pockets of his jacket, enjoying the light breeze - which he wouldn't have been able to experience in the same way, if he'd been wearing his usual sweater. Breeze through the filter of knitted holes just wasn't the same. Breeze against thin cotton...it made him shiver, but it was good. Refreshing.

Forty-five minutes later, he would have really enjoyed the respite of a cool breeze. Sweat ran down the sides of his face, glistened across his chest, flecked his back, rolling down his spine sticky trails and disappearing beneath the waistline of his loose pants. He stood still in the middle of the room, trying to calm his breathing. Just thirty seconds of focus, of slowed breathing, and Alec continued where he'd left off, bringing his leg up.

The series of kicks, of punches, of blocks, they were oddly quiet. His pants made a slight sound with the movement, and his breathing was synchronized with the exercise. The slender muscle across his chest tensed when his arm was extended, his torso twisting as he moved into a roundhouse kick.

He brought his bare foot down against the floor with little noise, then moved forward with a series of criss-crossing jabs, using the whole of his upper body to follow through with each punch. Then he was moving to his side, breathing in.

Treadmills and stationary bicycles were too mundane. Unless he had a sparring partner, this was how Alec exercised. It wasn't the same thing as training, which was instruction and practice. This was just a warm-up.

Ten minutes more of shadowhunter cardio, and he decided to throw in the towel. So to speak. He hadn't actually remembered to _bring_ one. But he blotted his damp forehead with his arm, and raked his fingers back through his hair to get it off his face.

As he closed the door to the bathroom behind him, he wondered what Magnus was doing. Maybe sprinkling his oversized trees with colorful bits of confetti. Maybe stalking about the square with a clipboard, handing out tasks. Or maybe he was reclining in a lawn chair sipping on a fruity drink, watching the progress of those buzzing around him.

Probably not, though. Magnus wasn't lazy. Even if he did use magic to open doorknobs.

Smiling to himself, he twisted the taps until the hot water was pouring out of the faucet. A flick of another knob, and the jets turned on. Shedding his pants, Alec stepped under the spray, sighing in pleasure.


	51. Coffee

"Are you hungry?" Isabelle bombarded him the second he stepped out into the common room, combing back his wet hair.

Unlike last night's one-shot of color (er, white), Alec was back in faded black now. Worn sweater, dark jeans, black boots. Nothing special. While he had heard about the others dressing up for the occasion – and he had no doubt that Magnus would probably have something special for tonight too, he didn't see the point in getting decked out just to spend time with the same people you see every day in a public square. And it was supposed to be outside anyway, so he had to plan for cooler weather.

"No, thanks," he replied, stomach revolting against the idea of eating Isabelle's food again. He'd already cursed himself once. Even though he was hungry, especially after the work-out, he wasn't into prolonged self-torture.

"Are you sure?" she asked, brows bobbing. She had a weird smile on her face, like she was in on a private joke.

"I'm good."

"And…what if I told you Magnus sent over some bagels and cream cheese? And some fresh coffee."

"Magnus?" Alec asked, head going up.

"That's what I said. He left you a note attached to the basket with ribbon."

"Basket?" he repeated, sounding like the one-word-repeating-village-idiot.

"Mhm," she replied, still smirking. "The coffee was really good. It was rich and creamy – don't think I've ever tasted anything like it."

No, Alec mused. Magnus didn't settle for drab, black coffee. It was as sinful to him as drab black clothes. Which is why he had such an inferiority complex around the glittery, colorful warlock. In what world would someone like Magnus want someone like _him_? That is, if he had his choice, if he could have picked someone that really suited him down the line, wouldn't he want to be with someone even a little interested in fashion? Or gourmet foods? Or cable television.

Not that he was complaining. Not that he was really questioning his luck, even. It was just a thought. One of those heavy questions that plagued him.

He ought to ask Magnus himself, when they had a private moment. Make him come up with a list of reasons why he chose Alec over everyone else. Without using the word 'cute' or talking about his face. Because he wasn't renouncing his looks or superior DNA. He was looking for something outside of the physical attraction.

Because it was so much more than that for Alec.

He was silently composing his own list of reasons while walking into the kitchen, smelling the coffee first. He breathed in the smell of hot roasted bean, cinnamon, chocolate. Something else that registered as sweet and spicy. Alec lifted one of the plastic lids off an untouched cup and blew on the steam.

The delivery must not have come very long ago. Alec wondered if maybe he'd missed the warlock while he was in the shower.

"Isabelle," he called, taking a quick sip of the coffee. It went down hot and sweet, and delicious.

"Yes?" she answer from the doorway, playing with her phone. She smiled at something on the screen, and he raised his brows in question – but didn't pry.

"How long ago did he drop these off?"

"Oh, well, _he_ didn't. He sent one of his pageboys to do it. Actually, he was a pretty bulky Were, so I guess 'pageboy' isn't exactly PC—"

"When?" Alec cut her off, brows still raised.

"Ten minutes ago. Just missed it. He was pretty cute too. The werewolf."

"Great," Alec replied blandly, not concerned with the _messenger_. Although it would be just like Magnus to hand-pick a pretty guy for the errand. He didn't seem to have a knack for conjuring up anything unattractive. Maybe it was narcissism.

"So, what'd the note say?" Isabelle prompted. Alec rolled his eyes – obviously she didn't respect his privacy half as much as he respected hers. Although he _was_ curious, now he was reminded of the note.

He reached over and detached the small envelope from the ribbon. Turning it over, he saw the words "For Alec's eyes only" written in a fine, tight scrawl – which he recognized as Magnus's handwriting, only smaller. When he started to break the seal, he could have sworn he saw little puffs of smoke given off by the paper. Some kind of spell?

Removing a thin, folded piece of paper from within the envelope, he suddenly breathed in a waft of something sweet. It smelled like Magnus's hair, he recognized after a second. His hair on the pillow. Only it was coming off the _paper_.

Isabelle was watching him curiously, pausing in the act of texting.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing," he retorted, turning the paper over to read the writing.

_Shadowhunter A. Lightwood – _

_Sorry, I couldn't resist. I was thinking of the last written note I received from you, which you know I haven't completely gotten over. Haunted by it, truth be told. I demand only love letters from you from now on to make up for it. I know you're succinct by nature, but bear in mind that not only have we shared power, and a bed, I've seen inside your memories. I think we can be more than frank with one another, don't you?_

_And you know you love me. So, don't be coy about it and pretend I don't have a first name._

_I love the way you say my name, by the way._

_You were so sweet and cute when I left you in bed this morning, nuzzling the place I'd left, that I felt kind of guilty having to go. Not to mention jealous of my sheets. I watched you canoodle with the Egyptian cotton for at least minutes before I realized I was going to be late. I tried to be quiet about it; you seem to be an extraordinarily light sleeper. I'll keep that in mind._

_So, lots of work to do yet. Don't think I'll have a spare moment before the big unveiling tonight. We'll both have to bear a few more hours' separation – I know, it's going to be very difficult, and I don't know if I can concentrate that long on the tasks at hand, when all I really want is to crawl back in bed with you. _

_I send this brunch-in-a-basket to you in a gesture of my undying love, and the hope that you won't forget me. And you won't starve. I saw your sister heading back this morning, and I do feel terribly bad about yesterday. Don't give into the dark side, darling. You might as well just suck it up and be honest with her; Isabelle is a big girl. I'm sure she can take a little rejection. Especially from you. Let her down gently._

_And her new spell phone should take up the time she would be toiling in the kitchen. She can thank me properly tonight. Or shoot me a text.  
_

_Hm. There are two Moon Children squabbling over the refreshment. I'm going to pacify this. Actually, I just might have use for one of them. You can thank me later. _

_I have the best taste in eye candy. Of course, you're the only one I love and completely adore._

_And don't freak out about this love note falling into the wrong hands. I'll work that one out too. Unless you've got another warlock hiding in your home, it won't be a problem. _

_Got to go. My deepest love and a flourish of kisses._

_Until soon,  
Magnus_

Alec finished reading, his face degrees warmer, even though his wet hair was still leaving cooler wet trails down his neck.

"That good?" Isabelle teased, clearly watching for his reaction.

"He said…he'll see us tonight. And enjoy the food."

"Uh huh," she replied. He turned to glare at her, but she was smiling to herself, fingers quickly moving over the keys of her cell.

"Izzy…"

"Yeah?" she asked, without looking up from her phone. Her attention had returned to her text window.

"There's something I have to tell you. Something we all should have said a long time ago…"

"You're gay? God, Alec. You're a little late!" she laughed, although she shot him a wink – trying to let him know it was OK. No big deal. Secret out and all that.

"No," he choked, face gone red. "I mean, that's not it. It's about something else."

"OK…what, then?" she asked patiently, lowering the phone again for a second and cocking her head to one side.

"It's about your cooking…"

* * *

lynxzpanther: Thank you for coming back! I've read your stories, and it's always a pleasure to swap fics with a fellow "Malec lover". I totally did the same thing, made my rounds before FF allowed me to start publishing. Read alot of good stuff too. Lemme know what you think, if you survive the first fifty chapters ;)

Melora's Daughter: Thank you very much! I'm honored to be faved, and very glad you warred against instinct and read my fic. I've devoted entire nights to reading some longers ones myself, but I wouldn't have *kept* reading if they weren't totally worth it. Hope this was! Got another chapter coming right at you, as soon as I finish this part.

jinnabun: Thanks. The all-Alec chapters aren't strictly my favorite, but personally - let's be honest. Magnus wasn't around the entire time up til this point. So we must grin and bear it and be real about it. Besides, it gives me a chance to run character development into the ground. So those Magnus-lovers who can't stand the lack of a certain warlock in any given chapter can certainly skip ahead for the goods. I still enjoyed writing them. Or at least, recognized the necessity of it. I love reading about Magnus myself. Alec is just the bait!

JaBoyYa: You're welcome, faithful reader/reviewer!

Katara-alchemist: Yes, there I go again. All warm and fuzzy. Durn it all.

wasteaminute: Thank you sooo much!

Awesomesauce123: Strictly for the fangirls, all the sweaty, flexing detail.

panchat: Haha, yes. Your review forced me to go back and read that chapter. I was like "PHONE SEX WITH MAGNUS? WHAT!" But yes, I guess it was kind of. And I wrote that.

Gwinnya: My pleasure, girl.

Some Things Don't Have To End: There you go. Just for you. A written cameo.

xxgabigailxx: Thank you.

chisora: You're very welcome. I try to fight through it, the frustration.

Aki Yamashima: Not sure I replied to you earlier, but it so, it could use repeating. Thank you so much for the praise - would never hope to rival C.C., but I really appreciate that you enjoyed the writing just as much. Here's a dirty little secret - I didn't read the books cover to cover. I know, it's NAUGHTY, but I think I got the gist of it. The good parts I re-read religiously. And I bought copies, of course. And if you happened to cheat with this fic in a similiar way, I totally won't hold it against you, but I really am grateful that you took the time to get the gist and enjoyed the story. Thanks again! Btw, what other couple were you referring to?

ronneygirl: At the moment, that is the plan. Believe it or not, I'm actually as sad about ending this as you may be seeing the end. I'd like to continue. It's nice having something to look forward to, and something to work on. To be devoted to.

Renix05 : Yes, yes. Going to fix those typos soon when I get the time. But thank you!

Romantic-Faerie: I'm glad your cat was stimulated. I like to have a wide audience. Including feline fans.

: Still loving it? Loving me?

Is that everyone? Hitting save now.


	52. Color

_Magnus broke away and came toward them…He was dressed like a Victorian gentleman, in a long black frock coat over a violet silk vest. A square pocket handkerchief embroidered with the initials M.B. protruded from his vest pocket._

_"Nice vest," said Alec with a lazy smile._

_"Would you like one exactly like it?" Magnus inquired. "In any color you prefer, of course."_

_"I don't really care about clothes," Alec protested._

_"And I love that about you," Magnus announced, "though I would also love you if you owned, perhaps, one designer suit. What do you say? Dolce? Dena? Armani?"_

_Alec sputtered as Isabelle laughed, and Magnus took the opportunity to lean close to Clary and whisper in her ear: "The Accords Hall steps. Go."_ (City of Glass, hardback, 525)

* * *

Alec shot Isabelle a seething glare when her laughter went on too long. Long enough to sound mocking, and not amused. She sobered up fast, one hand on her hip, where gold satin hugged her body like a second skin.

"What? You can knock my cooking, but I can't make fun of your lack of fashion sense?"

"I don't care about clothes. That doesn't mean I'm completely hopeless," he defended, crossing his arms over the front of the old sweater.

"I still have hope for you," Magnus murmured against his ear. Alec felt the light pressure of his arm behind his back, his hand resting on Alec's waist.

"Can you believe it?" Isabelle asked, rolling her eyes. "_He _has no room to talk. Do you know what he told me this morning?" Her eyes went to Alec in lieu of pointing - all accusation, then back up at Magnus, wanting someone to testify to. Not that Magnus was perhaps the most sympathetic of audiences – namely because he was dating Alec, but also because he'd empowered him to bring the subject up in the first place. Alec sighed, preparing himself for the onslaught.

"I can't imagine," Magnus blandly replied, head cocked to one side with interest. Alec shot him a look, and he was sure he caught the minute twitch of a smile.

"_He_ told me my food made him sick. That I should give up cooking altogether, because everyone hates it. And they've just been dancing around the truth for _years_, because they're too cowardly to tell me to my face."

"Harsh," Magnus agreed, glancing down at Alec with brows raised as if to ask 'you really said that'? and also 'I told you to let her down _gently_.'

Alec's shoulders went up and he looked down at the ground.

"Well, at least he confronted you," Magnus considered. "You know, we all have our own individual talents. And certain things we need to work on. You," he said, referring to Isabelle. He gave her a flashing grin, "have fabulous taste in shoes. And I'm sure you're epic with a whip. That's a hot weapon, by the way."

"Thanks," she replied, tossing her hair.

"If not being a gourmet is your weakness, then you'll just have to watch some Food Network or get a book. Or better yet, leave the cooking to someone else. Who wants to slave around a kitchen when there's take out? Not me!"

Alec nodded his agreement, though still looking very solemn.

"And Alec here," Magnus continued with a squeeze. "He dresses like the world hasn't been made in Technicolor yet. But we're not going to hold that against him, because I plan to work on him."

Alec lifted his chin, starting to object. Magnus hushed him, smiling for Isabelle's sake, who was laughing and apparently pacified. She let the subject drop. Someone was gesturing for her across the square, and she broke away for a second, heading towards one of the beverage tables.

"Subtle," Magnus said, turning to face Alec – his arm still loosely wrapped around him. He framed Alec's opposite hip as well, looking down into his pale eyes.

Alec frowned. "I tried to find a nice way to put it. But there's no _nice _way to say, 'sorry, honey, your food sucks. And p.s., it makes me sick."

Magnus laughed outright at that, throwing his head back. No one could laugh like Magnus. Even standing outside in the open, it was a full, ringing laugh that seemed to bounce off the walls and the forest of decorated trees. Maybe there was something of his magic in the sound, because Alec's face smoothed out and he looked back up at him in awe.

"Well, 'honesty is the best policy'. Even if she is a little bitter about it now, it'll save all of you a lot of heartache – and heart burn, in the future."

"Yeah. And you know, she didn't seem to take it that bad. At the time. She made a face and she got real quiet and then she said she had to find something to wear for tonight. She said it was fine, and then she went to her room."

"And that, my darling, is why I don't canoodle with the opposite sex. They're much too complicated. That right there, is a classic example. She was pretending to say 'it's fine,' but what she really meant was 'That hurt' and 'I hate you.' She'll probably hold a grudge and give you attitude, at least for a few days, and then she'll forget about it."

"That's not true."

"What? You don't think after nearly eight-hundred years, I have a pretty good grasp on the nature of women? Believe me, they haven't evolved much over the centuries."

Alec shook his head, smiling faintly. "That's not what I meant. I'm not doubting your wisdom. But you said you don't 'canoodle' with women because they're complicated. And I don't think that's the entire truth."

"Well, obviously. I have this problem."

"Problem?" Alec questioned, brow knit in confusion.

"This weak spot for dangerously attractive young men. A man in an uniform, a man that plays with weapons, a man that still looks hot in faded black clothes - that's a man after my own heart," Magnus whispered, his breath warm and sweet against Alec's face.

Alec blushed, reaching up to twine his arms around Magnus's neck with an easy grin.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You're not even interested in girls."

"Or any other boys," Magnus conceded. "No one but you."

Alec nuzzled noses with Magnus, and the warlock chuckled, breaching the gap between their mouths. Alec arched upward just enough to complete the kiss. It was a sweet caressing of lips. Brief, but warm and tingly and the shadowhunter swayed even closer, both of them heedless of the crowd.

"So I know your weakness," Alec said, feeling bold. He glanced up at the warlock through his dark lashes, and Magnus smirked down at him.

"Clearly," Magnus replied, thumb grazing Alec's cheek.

"What about your talents?"

"As if you had to ask," Magnus purred, coaxing him into another kiss, this one more involved than the last. And by involved, there was the addition of sparring tongues, and someone moaned. Alec's face flared with color again, so doubtless, he was the cause of the noise - and Magnus's answering throaty laugh.


	53. Cute

"You've used that line before," Alec pointed out, trying to take deeper, calming breaths. He had also tried to lower his arms from around the warlock's neck and step away, but Magnus wouldn't allow it. Magnus only stepped closer, his longer arms wrapped securely around the younger man's waist, unwilling to let him go.

"Have I? Well, it's a nice line. I like to keep a number of good ones in my repertoire."

"I see that," Alec nodded, smiling a little.

"You're not bored yet, are you?"

Alec shook his head, the receding color still bright in his cheeks. "I don't…think that's possible."

"Good. I try to keep you interested."

"You don't really have to _try_."

"No? Are you so sure?"

Alec wasn't sure if they were still teasing – because he watched as Magnus's glance strayed towards the Accords Hall and back. Alec glanced in that direction, brows drawn. _What_?

Then he remembered seeing the flash of silver heading in that direction a few minutes ago. Clary's dress in the moonlight. Ah.

_Jace._

"I'm sure," Alec answered in a firm voice, lifting his eyes again to stare intently back into the warlock's eyes. Alec wasn't referring to the ridiculous notion of growing tired of Magnus. He wanted him to know, to reassure him – if he possibly had any doubts, that Jace was out of the picture. He would always love him, of course – but it was more like a blood bond now, like true brothers – the way perhaps their relationship should have been from the beginning.

They could fight and show affection, all of it without the previous tension, the confusion on Alec's part. The frustration.

Because now that he was with Magnus, now that he understood concepts like 'desire' and 'love' and 'need' – words that had only been abstracts before, he realized that he didn't feel any of those things for Jace. Not in the same way he experienced them when he was with Magnus.

Yes, he certainly felt them for Magnus. It was a powerful blend of feelings. They were still kind of frightening. And a little overwhelming. But at least he wasn't torn between two different paths.

There was only one path. And it ran alongside the High Warlock, long-fingered hand in hand.

And he knew it would be just like that – having Magnus to reach out to whenever he needed. If he was more like Jace and had no fear of brute honesty, or maybe more like Clary (since she was a girl, and a moody one at that) and was better at expressing his feelings, and he decided to let Magnus know when he was confused or nervous, Magnus would find just the right thing to say to make sense of the situation, or put him at ease. Because while Magnus could be snippy around some people, and flat-out bored around others, he wasn't that way with Alec. He was…sweet, and considerate, and teasing, but just enough. Never enough to drive him away. Just enough to make him blush, or laugh self-consciously. Or swat his hand away, only to reach for him again a second later – absolutely forgiven.

How could he ever have doubted that they fit together?

Well, it's not really that he didn't see that before now. He felt the…rightness of being with Magnus, whenever they kissed, when they joked and talked. It became easier with habit, with familiarity.

It wasn't being with Magnus that had really felt wrong. It was the pressure of what others might think and feel – how their perception of Alec would change, and the even greater concern of losing the rest of the people he cared for, and ultimately, his lifestyle.

It was only when he no longer had any reason to fear it, that he was able to truly appreciate how right they were together. To appreciate simple moments like this one, holding Magnus without fear or shame in the very public square – surrounded by Shadowhunters and Downworlders and not giving a damn who saw them.

Even when he heard the sound of his mother's voice, fast-approaching. He lingered in the embrace for a few seconds, longer than he meant to. It was Magnus that finally pulled away, withdrawing his arms and cuing Alec to do the same. It was Magnus who stepped back to a more formal distance, his hand tugging briefly at the end of his vest, straightening his otherwise immaculate suit.

He knew what was supposed to happen. Alec hadn't forgotten his promise, and before they got distracted by the festivities in the square, or the fireworks, or the other people, he wanted to have it done.

Magnus deserved a proper introduction. After all, they wouldn't be here, having cause to celebrate, without his help every step of the way. Alec was sure his parents had to be aware of that fact, even if they didn't realize the full extent of why he had been so willing to help at the time.

Even Alec hadn't let himself acknowledge that truth.

"So…how do you like it?" Alec started with an awkward ice-breaker, gesturing to the turned-out square around them. Trees, tables, lights, and color everywhere you looked.

"It's amazing," Maryse replied. The warmth in her tone shocked Alec, and the fact that she glanced up at Magnus when she said it. Alec looked over at him too, catching the proud grin, the flash of perfect white teeth.

"The trees, especially," Robert Lightwood remarked, surveying them seriously – as if trying to unearth the secret to their existence in the square. How it had been accomplished.

"Thank you," Magnus drawled, no qualms about taking credit for the magic behind it.

"Mother. Father…do you remember that day at Luke Graymark's house when I started to tell you that I was seeing someone?" Alec broke in – deciding if he didn't do it now, he would lose the nerve. It didn't occur to him that he might sound kind of spastic, though - interrupting like this.

If Magnus's lip twitched, he didn't see it. He did, however, seem to take a small step closer to Alec's side. Alec appreciated the unspoken support.

"Ah, yes. So you weren't entirely delirious?" His father asked, although he looked amused. So far. Alec guessed it might be kind of funny, after the fact – remembering his odd behavior, and then how he just passed out. And came up sputtering like an idiot. Very cool showing, that.

"Umm…no. I was more confused. And freaked out. But you deserve to know the truth."

His mother took a step closer, and Alec flinched unconsciously. But then he felt her tender hand on his shoulder, and he tentatively lifted his blue eyes to hers, surprised by the...what was it?...sympathy he saw there. Or the love. Some soft emotion that made her face seem a little less hard.

"We already know, Alec," she said, glancing over at her husband for confirmation. His father nodded soberly, brows raised - not sure what to expect at this point. But still...he didn't look angry, or condescending. Or bitter.

"Well…I need to say it anyway. I want to. Dad, mom, I owe this Downworlder everything." He wasn't sure why he chose to phrase it like that – maybe it was just in case that was what they were still thinking, what they saw first when they looked at Magnus. A warlock. Hopefully Magnus wouldn't take any offense.

"I would have died several times over, if Magnus hadn't been a part of my life. If he hadn't come when I called. But he did. And he has been. And I just wanted you to know that he will be a big part of my life…as long as he wants me."

Alec felt the familiar warmth of Magnus's hand passing over his, a soft brush of fingertips and a passing squeeze. But he didn't hold on – only reassured him. Alec found that, while he enjoyed the touch, he didn't really need it. He was finally able to do this alone.

"I love him," Alec confided in a breathy voice, and then he grinned, glancing back at Magnus for a moment, and then with a flicker of uncertainty, back at both of his parents.

The seconds ticked past. Alec couldn't breathe. This would have been the perfect time for Magnus to reach out and try to pet his hand. Or maybe shake him if he started to pass out again.

Then his mother was embracing him – hard – choking what breath he had left. He exhaled sharply against her shoulder and she kissed his mussed hair and gave him a crippling hug.

Vaguely he realized that she was murmuring things like "I'm so proud of you" and "I love you" and "I'm so glad," foreign maternal blessings that would probably seem more normal if Maryse Lightwood wasn't his mother. Not that it wasn't nice to hear it – it just shocked the crap out of him. She hadn't been drinking, had she?

But then his father was extending his hand, and shaking Magnus's. And Magnus clasped Robert Lightwood's hand, shaking it with confidence and exchanging a macho nod that Alec was sure meant something in man-to-man code. He was glad his father didn't start in on the paternal stuff like "you take care of him" and "I hope you're good enough for my boy," because then Alec would be convinced that this was a dream. Maybe he had passed out again, like before, and this was just something he'd made up because it would have been nice. Would have been all that he could have hoped for.

But it must really be happening…because his mother's arm was still around him, and Magnus was talking with his father now, moving a little aside, closer to the forest of trees and carefully explaining the process. Robert Lightwood looked interested and approving, nodding and musing.

And his mom was kissing his cheek, and repeating that she loved him. Turning to look at her properly, he realized she was actually on the verge of tears. He blinked, and reached out to touch her arm, but she shook it off impatiently. And that was more like his mother, impatient with the emotion, wanting it to go away. He knew what that was like.

But she was still smiling, and he reached out and returned her hug. At least she lightened up the force of it, not trying to crush his arms anymore. And he repeated that he loved her, and let her rock him for a minute like he was a small child again.

Like he was Max. Alec closed his eyes, realizing exactly why his mother had been on the verge of crying. Why she was suddenly so much softer, why she clung to him so hard.

It was bittersweet. In a way, he had his late brother to thank for this moment. How easy it had been to introduce his boyfriend to both his parents without starting a fight or causing a scene.

Maybe after losing one son, they had already decided to take special care to make sure it didn't happen again. Even if it meant accepting that their eldest son was in love with a Downworlder, that he was gay.

He wasn't sure it would have been possible, otherwise. Alec blinked again, and sent a prayer to his fallen brother before withdrawing from his mother with a tentative smile.

His father had two drinks in his hand. Chuckling at something Magnus had said, Robert Lightwood passed one of the glasses to Maryse, sliding his free arm around her slim waist and drawing her closer.

"Let's take a look around," he suggested, and she nodded distractedly. With one more glance at Alec standing beside a taller Magnus, they walked away.

"Everything you hoped for?" Magnus prompted after a moment, and Alec smiled a little, nodding.

"Even more."

"I didn't realize your mother could be so…sweet."

"That must have been for you," Alec teased, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Uh huh. You were the one she was kissing like it was going out of style. If she wasn't your mother, I would have been madly jealous."

Alec laughed at that, nudging Magnus in the side with his elbow. "Gross. Even if she wasn't my mom, I don't like girls, remember?"

"No? Lucky for me. How could I ever hope to compete with your fangirls?"

Alec turned sharply on the warlock, making a face. Magnus laughed at his expression, arms slinking around him again.

"And just for the record," Magnus added, his tone softer now, turned serious. "I will always want you."

The heat was back full force in his face, and Alec found himself swaying impossibly closer to the warlock, his heartbeat going fast and hard, throbbing inside his ears.

"I think I can live with that," he whispered, not trusting his voice.

Magnus smiled and lowered his head, and then they were kissing again, their dark, still, clinging silhouettes a stand-out against a square-full of color and movement.


	54. Conclusion

**Epilogue  
**

"Are you going to miss it?"

Alec rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand – a mirror image of Magnus's pose, although Magnus had a way of making it look perfectly effortless. And very sensual. Alec tried not to blush.

Of course, Magnus was also bare to the waist, glitter gleaming like wet flecks all over his skin, everywhere Alec's approving glance happened to travel. His bent arm, his slender chest, down to his relaxed waist and disappearing inside a pair of pinstripe pajama pants and the bunched up comforter that covered them.

Magnus wore his hair down, though, and there were no traces of glitter there. It was the silky smooth texture that Alec liked best, loose and clean, with that sweet scent clinging to the strands like perfume. For all he knew, that might be part of it – why the smell was so strong, and seemed to linger after him.

"Alicante?"

"Yes. I know it's a special place for you."

Alec nodded in agreement, although 'special place' didn't really sum up everything that Alicante and Idris meant to him.

"I always remembered it…kind of like a place in a fairy tale. Everything was so pretty, so perfect. But it wasn't clear, you know?"

Magnus nodded slightly, inclining his head against the support of his own hand.

"I remember things like how shiny the demon towers were, or the color of the houses. The patterns of the carpet and the smell of burning wood. I think I dream about it sometimes. It's always that damned carpet," Alec mused, lip twitching. He knew it sounded weird.

"Dreams are strange," Magnus conceded.

Alec nodded, wondering offhandedly if the warlock could manipulate dreams in the same way he did memories. Might explain some of his more recent dreams, which definitely weren't about carpets and fireplaces. Telltale color started to slowly creep into his face.

Looking for a distraction, Alec got back to the original subject. "But it's different now. I've got new memories that kind of…"

"Tarnish the ideal Idris you remember from your childhood?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Make it more real, anyway."

"But it's not all bad," Magnus decided for him, sliding his hand across the sheet to touch Alec's arm, warm thumb caressing the inside of his elbow.

"No, not all bad. There are a lot of things I'll miss. But at least I won't have to leave anyone I love behind when I go." Everyone was going back with him, the Lightwoods, Jace and Clary, Luke and Jocelyn. And Magnus, of course. Especially Magnus. So there didn't really have to be a goodbye, not between anyone except the city itself, and the Penhallows.

_And Max_, he silently added - feeling the heaviness in his chest.

_But you're not leaving him_, a soothing voice reminded him. _His small, broken body was burned. You watched it disintegrate into smoke and ash, taken by the wind and scattered. But his memory - that you will take with you, wherever you go._ And he didn't doubt that as much as they tried to keep the grief at bay, not speaking his name or talking about how much he was missed, Alec knew that once he got back to the Institute, where most of his brother's things were still laying out and untouched where he had left them, the grief would find a way of creeping back in. And he would be forced to feel it.

He couldn't ignore his little brother any longer. Even his passing.

But for now, he could keep it buried. He would try to shove it back, and enjoy what might be his last night in Alicante.

"True," Magnus replied to the last thing he had said, with a lazy smile. Quietly, he scooched across the little distance separating them in bed and leaned in to kiss Alec's throat. The shadowhunter shivered, letting his supporting hand slip, cheek falling into the soft cushioning pillow. Magnus followed him down, kiss drawing back up and beneath his chin, pushing against his mouth.

"Are you going to miss this house?" he asked in a low, teasing voice. Alec closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We've still got your place."

"You don't mind the mess?"

"I'll learn to live with it. Unless you let me take me care of it."

"What about this bed?" Magnus continued, in a clever maneuver to avoid the subject.

"What about it?" Alec asked, opening his eyes a fraction and looking up at Magnus's shining eyes, the drooping lids. His wicked smile.

"Will you miss it?" Magnus repeated, sliding one hand back into Alec's hair, nails making light work over his scalp. Alec twitched, feeling the pinpricks of sensation. He hadn't realized just how sensitive his _scalp_ was before.

"Maybe. I like the mattress. But your other bed is nice, too."

"Maybe we can make some new memories there…" Magnus suggested, dark brows bobbing once in blatant invitation.

Alec laughed; it was breathless – excited and anxious. "Maybe we can look for inspiration in our dreams." He was thinking in particular about that one incredible dream when he'd 'woken' to Magnus kissing and nuzzling him in the warlock's bed. The one where he first said he'd loved Alec.

"Excellent idea. Would you like me to tell you about one of mine?"

Alec looked at the warlock for a second – seriously? Intrigued, he tried to sit up, propping his torso upright with both elbows resting against the pillows behind him. "Sure, if you want to tell me." He was thinking about the disturbing dream Magnus had had the first time they slept together – the one that Alec had tried to wake him from, and burnt his hand in the bargain. He had wondered if Magnus would ever feel comfortable telling him about it.

But this was not going to be that night. Magnus was still smiling at him, his left hand sliding down from his hair to cup his cheek. He still looked amused. So it wasn't likely a nightmare he was setting up for.

"Why not? I think you'll enjoy this one."

"OK," Alec interjected, patiently waiting and fighting a shiver while Magnus's hand left his cheek and slid back to cradle the nape of his neck.

"So I was in my bedroom - you know, the fabulous comforter and the shades drawn, back at my old place. Perfect late-aftternoon lounge-in. I think it was even raining, which is my favorite time to nap. I thought about getting one of those sound machines, you know, the kind that make rain sounds, or like crickets and frogs chirping at night? Ambient background noise."

Alec shook his head vaguely.

"Never mind, not important. So anyway, I was warm and comfy in bed, in no rush to go anywhere. I thought about taking a shower, or how long it would take to do my hair. But I wasn't worried about it, because I didn't have anywhere to go. And that was nice."

Alec nodded this time, agreeing that it must be nice. Having the chance to be lazy.

"And then I felt this delicious, wet warmth on my ear." As he said it, Magnus's fingertip passed along the rim of Alec's ear, sliding down, his nail scratching the edge until he was massaging the lobe itself between his thumb and pointer.

"I thought about the last time I woke up to a hot, wet tongue and how disappointed I was to find it was my cat taking advantage of my sleeping person." Magnus chuckled, and Alec tried to smile, although he was losing the battle - trying not to tremble.

"So I let it go on for a few seconds. I didn't move, I didn't cut him off. It wasn't until I felt the little, harmless teeth against my ear that I realized it definitely wasn't Chairman Meow."

Alec blushed, twitching now as Magnus continued to rub his ear, and gave him a sly grin.

When Magnus didn't continue - in fact, seemed to pause and wait for Alec to say something, Alec repeated what Magnus had already started to explain: "So it wasn't your cat?"

"No, it wasn't." And again Magnus waited, and again Alec struggled to speak.

"Then...what was it?" Alec whispered, turning his cheek slightly away.

"Now, don't skip ahead. I couldn't be sure of that myself, so I slowly rolled to my back and glanced over to my right, and you were right there. Sitting up kind of like you are now, only you weren't wearing a shirt, and you weren't blushing. You were smiling - and I'm telling you right then it went from 'nice' to the hottest dream I can remember."

Alec tried not to blush, especially when Magnus had drawn attention it, but he just couldn't help it. He swallowed, glancing down - having an _oh my God_ moment before looking back up, eyes a little wider than they were before.

"I didn't realize how many scars you have. No, it's fine - I didn't mind," he reassured. Alec realized he must have looked self-conscious or unhappy when he said it. "I just haven't had the opportunity to see you, to get a real long look at your body. And I'm sure I borrowed heavily from the fleeting glimpses I have had of you topless, because the dream was pretty vivid. And I have to say, your Marks and your skin and even the white tracery of your scars looked exquisite against my bedspread."

"Magnus..."

"I know. Getting off track again. So there you were." Elaborate gesture with his hand, long fingers gracefully curled. "Smiling and looking real proud of yourself, real clever and I tried to laugh it off, and told you that I'd mistaken you for my cat. And you started laughing - and I swear, I've never heard you laugh like that."

Alec smiled, taking it as a compliment.

"But I couldn't leave it like that. It's not everyday you wake up to a gorgeous, half-naked shadowhunter reposing in your bed," Magnus purred, and Alec could feel the heat spreading over his chest and down his arms - and he was grateful he had PJs on because the full-body flush was even worse than just having a red face.

"Needless to say, you weren't laughing for long. I leaned in and I kissed your open mouth, and I swallowed the vibrating sound before sealing it with my mouth. And you pulled at my hair, and I grabbed your arm and--"

"OK," Alec interrupted, cutting him off. Maybe it was a buzz kill, cutting Magnus off just when he really seemed to be getting into telling the story. But it was his dream, so it's not like Magnus was missing out on anything if he couldn't finish describing it. Alec, on the other hand, was pretty sure he couldn't take much more.

"I get the point. It was a...nice dream."

"It was a _fantastic_ dream. And there's only one thing that I can think of that could trump a dream like that."

"A fabulous party?" Alec guessed when Magnus paused. The warlock chuckled.

"Even better."

"Winning a rack of new designer clothes?" he asked, remembering how Magnus's face lit up during shows like What Not to Wear where people got an entirely new wardrobe for free.

"Delightful, but this is _even better_ than that."

"Tell me."

"Waking up - for real - and having you right there, sleeping beside me."

Alec breathed in, lashes fluttering. "Even better than...having a gorgeous, half-naked shadowhunter in your bed?"

"Mhm. But you were gorgeous, with your white shirt and your wild hair across the pillow, and your face so cute and smooth in your sleep. And I wondered if maybe, when I just woke up from an incomparable dream about you - if maybe you were dreaming about me at the same time."

"Maybe I was," Alec teased, with a small smile.

"Were you?" Magnus asked, eyes wide and eager. He leaned in closer, gripping the ends of Alec's hair.

"Maybe," Alec replied, not ready to tell.

"That's not fair, is it? I told you about my dream. I'm even willing to finish it, if you want to know how it ended...?" he taunted, and Alec shook his head, reaching out to touch Magnus's cheek with his fingertips.

"Maybe some other time."

"OK," Magnus agreed without complaint, nuzzling against the boy's offered hand. They were both quiet for a minute. Magnus had closed his eyes, and was content to nuzzle Alec's hand, leaving occasional kisses against his warm skin, sighing with pleasure.

"Sleepy?" Alec asked, very relaxed now and ready to drift.

"Little bit."

"Me too."

"Do you think I should plant a seed for your dreams tonight?"

"Umm...what would that entail?" Alec asked guardedly, assuming magic was involved.

"I thought we'd kiss for a while. You fall asleep easy, whenever we make out first."

Alec choked/squeeked, trying to turn away from him. Magnus wouldn't allow it, still grasping Alec's hand while his free hand went to the shadowhunter's waist.

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"Then a yes?"

Alec looked back up at the warlock, whose eyes were bright and intense in the semi-darkness. Alec forgot that he was supposed to be embarrassed.

"Yes," he sighed, and Magnus kissed his hand one more time, smiling against his palm before following Alec down into the soft, sinking mattress. The shadowhunter slid his arms around the warlock's neck and held on as the kisses began, the warm, incredible tingling fanning out across his body - not unlike those electric pulses he always felt when Magnus started to heal him.

Magnus was right. As exciting as his dream had been the night before - the one he was still too shy to describe, it was nothing to this. To waking up to Magnus in the flesh.

Tomorrow, or maybe the next day if his parents decided, they would be returning home to New York. Alec had already said his goodbyes to Alicante, had taken one last, sweeping look at the sleeping city from the awesome view Magnus's balcony afforded. Soon they would take the portal back to the Institute, and all normal activities would resume. Back to reality. Back to work.

But it was still comforting to know, even if there might be busy days, exhausted evenings, and sleepless nights waiting on the other side for him - at least Magnus would be there. He would always be there, as long as Alec wanted him. One call away.

**THE END**

_("Call Me" continues in my new fic, "Between Burroughs". Don't mind the plug - it's not selfish advertisment! I just want all my faithful readers to know that the story isn't ending. It's just segwaying into a new set of chapters, under a new name! And this time I'm even working on a new letter of the alphabet for the chapter titles. You've got alot of B's to look forward to in the coming weeks. So don't be sad. It's not a **c**onclusion, but a new **b**eginning)_

* * *

**Dedication:**

_**Thank you again, to all the readers and reviewers**! I had no idea this was going to go on so long; didn't really plan to write beyond the one-shot, that first night after the party in City of Bones. I really have you to thank for the fact that this one to two chapter venture turned into 54 chapters - a Malec epic! It's been exhausting, and exciting, and totally worth it. I hope you'll keep reading. I'll get hard on work to continue writing on Between Burroughs in the next day or so. And I think I'll also revise Call Me a little bit to catch any of those hasty errors I missed._

Mad love to everyone who is reading this!

_-ariviand_


End file.
